The Corners of Time
by NekoHanyouSakura5
Summary: No one knows all of the facts of ancient history. There was more to Atem's story. So what is Yugi to do when the vessels of Atem's children show up a year later after he placed two pendants together? New and Old Enemies appear, but where is Atem?
1. Fighting for the Future

**AN:** _I have edited the summary and what not plus fixing some mistakes and adding a full summary to perhaps grab people's attention. It feel it is kind of needed right now as no one has noticed this story. It'll be around for a while I guarantee that. Kinks are worked out and we have ourselves a nice long term story. I am trying to avoid as many plot holes as possible since this is obviously an Alternate Universe FanFiction but I am trying to make is as close to the original show as possible. Bare with me if things don't make total sense at first. Read and Review _

_Also, I changed who this story is about in the search options/other info provided as it truly will not just focus on Atem and Yugi (They are of course a huge part of the story though. Heroes will be heroes), it will focus on a majority of the other characters too just like the anime did (Joey and Kaiba are a big part of it), plus some OC's as well. Expect some Shippings (No Yaoi sorry), both CanonxCanon and OCxCanon but I will not say what happens as all factors are still not clear to me. I don't want to promise something that won't end up happening.  
_

_

* * *

_**Full Summary**

You never truly know all the facts of ancient History. An assumption was made that when the Pharaoh passed on that that was all there was left for him to accomplish with Yugi. An assumption was also made when everyone assumed the Millennium Items were actually destroyed. One year after the final duel, Yugi's grandfather finds two halves of a pendant that is similar in looks to the Millennium Puzzle. When Yugi places the two pieces together he soon unknowingly awakens the beings of two children; the children of Atem, the once Nameless Pharaoh.

Unable to understand the situation, Yugi and his friends will soon face the new darkness and protect the two royal children from the new evil. New and Old enemies will awaken, New and Old friends will join the fight, but will Yugi have to do everything alone? Or is Pharaoh Atem somehow still out there? Every Corner of Time will need to be searched for the answers.

* * *

**Chapter 1-Fighting for the Future**

People scattered one by one, hand in hand with the things they valued most. For some it was riches, money or gold, for others it was their families, friends and loved ones. Tonight it didn't matter who you were. It was every man for himself. The empire that had successfully remained peaceful for years was long overdue for a vicious attack. Even the most vicious of attacks could have easily been foreseen by the Egyptian Empire and would have been countered by now. This was no ordinary attack. It was pulled by the strings of fate.

"Hurry north you three," a male who had experienced far too much for his young age insisted as he gently helped two children and a young woman off of the white horse. The children looked up with pleading looks, desperately wishing to stay. "Now!" he demanded hopping back up onto the horse's back, his hand pointing to the north. "You will find caves among a nearby Oasis: wait there until the cost is clear. Do _not_ leave."

"B-But," the young boy started. He was quickly cut off by being shoved in the direction of the north by his mother. His sister ran quickly with them. They both looked back over their shoulders fearing that this would be the last time that they would see their father alive.

The young woman gazed up at the male with the same pleading eyes as the children had had. Her blue eyes focused on him as her straight brown hair blew in the wind that was circling the area. She held her hands over a red jewel that was at the end of a necklace. She felt naked not having their normal attire present. He had said that it would make them stick out like a sore thumb while they tried to escape to safety.

"You too must go..." he said to the woman, turning his head to look down at the pyramid shaped object around his neck. "I must stay here, and defend our kingdom. That way, even if I pass, hopefully Tefnut and Shu will still have something to grow up to." He looked down at the woman, his violet eyes focusing hard on her. He bit his lip and then finally muttered, "Go."

Her eyes widened as her head nodded slowly. She backed up and said, "Don't forget that I-"

He nodded slowly. "I know Hathor. You three are what I am fighting for." He managed to break a small smile. He flicked the reins of the horse making it jump. The white horse galloped back to the empire, towards the chaos and insanity. He struggled to not look back and watch as his family got further and further away and as he got closer and closer to being taken away from them forever. '_It's for them._' he reminded himself.

* * *

It was eerie quiet in the head office of Kaiba Corp. CEO Seto Kaiba sat looking out the glass window that was directly behind his desk. He clicked his pen in irritation. What about? He couldn't quite decide at the moment. Was it the stupidity running through the minds of the imbeciles that worked for him? Was it his on-going devotion to thinking up logical and successful ways of beating Yugi Muto? Or was he now losing his mind and just getting angry at the fact that it was too quiet for his liking? Kaiba snorted, turning his chair and tossing the pen onto the wooden desk. He crossed his fingers and placed his chin on them in concentration.

As quickly as he shut his eyes and focused he sprung awake again. He placed his hands on the arms rests and gripped them, irritated. "Who's there?" he called into the empty room. The lights were on, so unless he was blind, there was no one else in the room. Kaiba sighed, trying to relax, but again he heard the voices he had heard before. He stood up and looked around. "What is this!" Kaiba yelled slamming his fist on his desk. "If someone is there just come out."

"So you can hear what's going on." a familiar voice said. Kaiba looked around flustered, placing a hand on his head. In front of him, a figure started to appear, although the visual was unclear. "I believe we met once before. It's about time I started being able to connect with your stubborn being."

"Who are you!" Kaiba questioned. He didn't recognize this spirit-like thing from anywhere. What was it talking about? "What's with all of the yelling?"

"Those are the cries of thousands of Egyptian villagers dying." The spirit soon became clearer. Kaiba first saw a familiar long, gold object with an eye on the end of it and two jags coming out of its side. Slowly the rest of the figure became clearer and soon it was as if he was looking at himself in the mirror. "You looked shocked, why do you act as if this is fake?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth, "I'm not shocked, I just thought I was done putting up with all of these magic tricks," Kaiba retorted. He walked out from behind his desk and headed towards the figure, his white jacket carrying behind him. At one point he secretly admitted to there being some truth behind the madness he and the others around him were constantly thrown into. But as soon as he admitted it, all of the madness ended, convincing Kaiba further that it had been nothing but bull. "Let me guess you spirit. Now you're going to tell me that all of Egypt will be doomed unless I help you."

"Something like that," the Priest said, watching Kaiba in amusement. He was as funny and clueless as some of the jesters they had around the palace. "Unfortunately for you, I, Priest Seto, am not giving you a choice in the matter." The spirit lunged towards Kaiba's body not allowing him any time to react. Kaiba resisted, naturally, but failed. "Finally, I have gained control of my decedent's body." He held up the golden object high and proud as he heard the cries and the screams of the Egyptian Empire under attack.

* * *

Both children ran quickly. The boy tripped tumbling to the sand below him. The girl ran back and quickly pulled him to his feet. "We must hurry like father said." she insisted to her younger brother. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and held onto her brother's hand to pull him forward. She looked over her shoulder not being able to see her mother anywhere. Concern spilled into her mind, but her goal was to what her father has said, and head towards the oasis and the caves in the north.

"I don't see mother Tefnut!" the young boy stated, trying to resist his sister's consistent pulling. The girl tugged harder on his arm pulling him forward.

She looked around carefully, slowing down to look at their surroundings. They had reached further north, more cliffs surrounded them. Tefnut pulled her brother in a direction, hoping to find that oasis nearby. It felt as if they had been running around for hours. She rounded a corner swiftly, nearly being knocked over by the suddenness of their mother's appearance.

"Mother, how did you-" Tefnut questioned. Their mother pushed them forward and ran with them in the direction of a cave.

"You must hide, or they will find you." Hathor said quickly. She pushed both of her children into the closest cave. "Do as your father said and do not leave until it is safe. Hide in the deepest part of the cave. Both of you."

Tefnut and Shu watched pleadingly as their mother did not enter the cave with them. Shu reached for their mother, only to be pulled back by Tefnut. Now they were for sure alone. Their mother abandoning them for only the gods know and their father back at the empire fending off the enemies that threatened everyone's life. Shu trembled in Tefnut's arms as they sat against the cold cave wall. She wished so much to have trained harder, everyday to perfect what power she had inherited from her parents. A scream followed by several voices made the siblings jump, making Tefnut quickly place a hand over her scared brothers mouth. They flinched in horror hearing their mother being taken away, struggling fiercely like the fighter she was.

Soon to follow were the voices of more people nearing the cave. Talking about also finding the children. Tefnut also began to tremble in fear, wondering if this was the end of it for them as well. But she knew one thing, and that was she couldn't just give up without a fight. That would be putting them to shame, and she wanted to protect any part of her family that she could. Just like her father was doing.

She growled seeing the shadows of the figures approaching the entrance of the cave. Tefnut stood up sharply, catching Shu off guard. He grasped onto her leg helplessly watching in horror as the dark figures entered the cave and spotted them off the bat. Their snickers and whispers could be heard among the silence. Tefnut grew even angrier at their remarks, clenching her fists tightly together. In moments the figures ran at them, but bounced off of a protective barrier, her powers, that Tefnut's anger had awakened. Tefnut grabbed Shu's hand tightly, the minions shocked that this young girl possessed any sort of powers at her age. Nothing special compared to who the rest of their group was dealing with inside the Empire walls though. They got up smirking as Tefnut's third eye appeared on her forehead, something that the young girl didn't even realize was happening. Triggered by her anger, triggered by the agony of what most certainly was the loss of their mother, and potentially the loss of their father as well.

"Well you're really daddy's little girl aren't you?" One of the figures joked staring the girl up and down. Their appearances were dark and shady; it was hard for Shu or Tefnut to tell who they were or what they looked like. Shu buried his head in Tefnut's leg trying to be strong like Tefnut always told him too. Tefnut felt her anger grow, but felt useless not knowing how to use the powers she did inherit.

Tefnut focused everything she could with her mind, hoping that somehow she would do something that would save them. Stop them from being taken away and suffering the same fate as their mother. Tefnut flinched hearing her mother's screams replaying in her head over and over. She stiffened her body hoping to regain some of her focus, some of her determination. She held onto Shu's hand, tightening her grip even harder as it felt like it was slipping from her grasp. Tefnut opened her eyes again and saw nothing but black, and she couldn't see Shu anywhere. Looking down, the silver pendent around her neck shimmered in a spiritual like way. Things slowly went black as now her mind started shutting down; it felt like she was back in her chambers going to sleep for the night. Tiredness rose upon her. Was this what dying felt like?

The minions, dumbfounded rubbed their eyes as both children vanished before them. Only the silver pendants that had been enlaced around their neck fell to the ground. They knew that those two items together were of great value. They all together sprung towards them, getting ever so close before the items too vanished right at their finger tips. All of them looked up in mid sprint as a brick wall met their faces and they fell to the cold hard cement below them.

* * *

Kaiba jerked his head up quickly panting heavily. His eyes opened wide focused on the desk below him. He slowly came to, bringing his hand to his head in confusion. Last time he had checked, he had been awake, talking to an ancient Egyptian spirit that had claimed to have needed his help. Kaiba remembered him speaking a few other things afterwards before a lot became unclear. He had seen all of Egypt under attack, screams and the sounds of murder had carried through the night. Monsters-ones that looked like Duel Monsters- arose angrily in plain sight.

Worst of all he had felt magic, spiritual magic running through his veins as it seemed like he was there, doing something to try to prevent it all from happening. Although he hadn't moved anywhere. He saw everything, but moved nowhere. He remembered seeing the vague images of some shady figures outside of the town capturing and beating a woman then soon trying to lay it on two small children. All of these people he didn't recognize, and now couldn't even remember what they looked like.

Kaiba clenched his fist in anger at the odd and unsettling dream. It had to have been a dream. Those children had vanished into thin air. It was almost as if their whole being was magically sent into the silver pendants they wore and then those items, plus those shady figures too disappeared. After that he had felt things calm around him. It had been eerie though, not that feeling you got when you accomplished something. It was that feeling you got when something decent happened that wouldn't benefit you for very long.

Kaiba stood up from his seat and shook his head slowly. "That's the _last_ time I stay this late." He said to himself. That was all just a dream. A crazy, messed up dream. Perhaps having been involved in all of those magic tricks was starting to affect his brain.


	2. Elemental Awakening

**Chapter 2- Elemental Awakening**

People filled the market place of an old Egyptian themed street in the middle of Domino City. Egyptian artifacts and culture had always been intriguing to Solomon Mouto, it was what had made him find the Millennium Puzzle. Although a year had passed since the events of his grandson solving the ancient treasure, he still found little things here and there to be highly intriguing.

The short, elder walked through like he did, glancing around every so often, mainly keeping focused on who was around him, in order not to bump into anybody that was eager to buy something at one of the booths that aligned either side of the walkway. Lately there hadn't been much of anything around, mostly fake knock-off items that you could buy at a dollar store. Solomon even questioned going through that day. Although something did catch his eye. He paused and turned to his right, seeing the shimmer of two silver objects. Walking up closer to observe them, he noticed that the pendants were real silver, even the necklace they were hung on was real silver. He admitted they could use a good shining up, but something about them was interesting.

"Excuse me." He asked the merchant behind the opposite side of the table, "What is the story behind these two pendants you have here?" Solomon smiled lightly as the merchant looked down curiously.

The merchant picked them up curiously, observing them and how real they were made of real silver. Solomon easily picked up that the merchant had never actually seen these items before. "Well you see here, they are one of a kind. You can't buy one without the other." The merchant said, "You see, put them together like this, and they attach. It is said that one day, that one chosen person would put together these two pendants and unlock power that was said to be put to rest. Powers that Egyptian Pharaohs and royalty could only posses, powers that would find their rightful owners. Powers that not even the gods could help us if they were taken from those they belong with. Only one with a soul as light as the Egyptian sun would have a chance of stopping them."

Solomon nodded along, "I'm impressed. You put that story together really quickly for someone who has never seen these before." The merchant's jaw dropped in shock at this statement.

"I do not lie. Even the light has shadows filled with agony and grief. Even destruction has knowledge of purity and love. And even elements can learn not to counteract." The merchant retorted. Solomon shook his head and sighed, keeping a smile. "I'll sell them to you for 200"

"For both?" Solomon asked tilted his head.

"Each."

Solomon laughed, "With a bogus story like that? You'd have to be far better at coming up with on the spot stories for me to pay that much." He brought his hand up to his chin.

"Fine. I'll give them to you for 100 each old man," the merchant exclaimed. Not denying that his stories were fact or fiction.

"I say 50 each." Solomon said. The merchant gritted his teeth and finally gave in. Solomon nodded happily as he paid the merchant and had him bag the pendants carefully. "You should really consider writing novels instead of selling in Egypt Town."

***

"Whoa check it out! They even have this one!" a kid called over his two friends to look at the Duel Monsters cards behind the glass casing. They glanced up as someone entered the shop from the back. All three boys stared in awe as they saw who it was that walked in and stood behind the counter.

"Did you see anything you like?" a male in his late teens asked smiling down at the three boys. They continued staring up, unable to speak. He laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry if I caught you three off guard."

"Are you really Yugi Moto!?" One of the boys finally piped up. Yugi nodded causing all three boys to look at one another quickly, and pull out cards and random slips of paper.

"Can we have your autograph!?" all three chimed at once, holding up pens, cards and the paper they had pulled from within their pockets.

"Sure thing." Yugi said taking everything from the boys and signing his name on everything they asked. He carefully handed everything back to the boys and said, "How about those cards? See anything that you liked?"

The boys then began pointing out cards and trying to talk to Yugi about them. They hoped that the more they talked, the more time they got to spend with the King of Games. However Yugi knew all of the tricks Duelists, small or older tried to do in order to get his attention. But unlike most, the fame never went to Yugi's head. It instead brought back fond memories of his times getting this far, the friends he made, and the ones that had to leave. Either way, Yugi couldn't not talk to kids that looked up to him, cause he too remembered playing Duel Monsters in school for fun and looking up to someone who you strived to be like.

"I don't have enough money to get some of these. So think I'll just stick with the usual pack of cards." One of the boys said pointing to a pack of Duel Monsters cards sitting on the shelf behind Yugi. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

Yugi nodded and picked three packs out from the box and handed them to the boys. "Keep your money this time. It's on me." Yugi said winking. The boys smiled happily, thanking Yugi before zipping out of the Game Store.

Soon after the boys left the bell to the store went off again. Yugi glanced up to see his grandfather walk in with a couple of bags. His grandfather stopped at the counter and placed the bags onto the glass.

"What'cha got their grandpa?" Yugi asked looking at the bags curiously.

"Well just the normal stuff Yugi. Do you mind helping me take these groceries into the kitchen?" Yugi's grandfather asked.

Yugi nodded taking the all of the bags and followed his grandfather into the small house that was attached to the game shop. He stopped at the small kitchen table and placed the bags on it. Automatically, Yugi began unpacking the bags and putting it's contents into the places they belonged in the kitchen. Soon, all of the bags were empty, but one. Yugi picked up the bag and pulled out both of the silver pendants. He observed them carefully in each hand, and then held them by their necklace so that they dangled. They both shimmered in the light of the kitchen.

"Ah I see those pendants caught your attention huh?" Yugi's grandfather chuckled to himself as he watched Yugi examining the pieces of silver curiously. "They're made of real silver too."

"Were you in that Egyptian Market again? I thought they just sold cheap knock off stuff down there." Yugi said looking up briefly to look at his grandpa but kept being drawn back by the elegant shimmer of the small pendants that dangled before him.

"Apparently not Yugi my boy. The clerk I got them off of didn't even realize they were made of real silver or that they were even on his table for that matter. He tried scamming me into paying more for them because he told me some bogus story he made up in 5 minutes. I do admit though that it was pretty good for being on the spot." Solomon said proudly. "Say if you're interested in them go take them upstairs and polish them for me will ya and you can hold onto them for me."

Yugi looked up smiling lightly. "No problem Grandpa."

He carefully placed both pendants back into the bag they had been brought in. Yugi lifted the bag up and on his way upstairs grabbed some polish and an old rag from a drawer. Yugi opened the door to his room carefully, walking in, and shutting the door behind him with his back. He brought everything over to his desk and carefully layed everything out. Yugi sat down, picking up the rag and opening the polish. He brought out both pendants again, picking one up with his left hand and started polishing with his right.

Before long a bright silver sparkle appeared on the spots Yugi had polished. It was so reflective that Yugi could almost see his reflection in the shiny surface. He smiled to himself when he finished the first pendant and eagerly moved to the second. It cleaned up just as nicely. Yugi slowly placed the rag down on the desk and picked up the other pendant. He stared at them, noticing that they appeared to be able to interlock together. Carefully Yugi moved both pendants together, stopping only when they were almost touching one another. Hesitation filled his mind, remembering the powers he had already once unlocked. What were the chances of irony kicking in? Yugi shook his head with a cheesy smile across his face. Not much of a chance. His one in a lifetime journey had already happened. After all that was why it was called a once in a lifetime.

Yugi pressed both pendants together until they clicked and attached together. He held his breath, but nothing abnormal happened. They just snapped together. That was good, now it would be easier to keep them together. Yugi sighed lightly leaning back in his chair. A small rattling occurred; Yugi looked down at the pendants shaking on the desk as they were conjoined. Light seemed to begin to spew out from the crevasses of the pendants. The light and energy soon reached Yugi, both pendants snapped and broke free from one another revealing more light and more radiant energy. Familiar energy. Yugi fell out of his chair from the suddenness of the light, he quickly got to his knees and watched the light devour the pendants. It was so blinding that Yugi had to force his eyes shut. He felt around on his desk desperately to find the pendants. Nothing.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, he stood up quickly and looked down at his desk. The polish and the rag ended up on the carpet, and the pendants were no where to be found. Yugi placed his hands on his desk slowly remembering the familiar energy that he felt when the pendants were still in his possession. It felt as if they were harboring unsettled life forces that were eager to escape. Yugi quivered at the thought of letting out yet another evil into the world. And this time, not being confident about being able to stop it. He had gotten used to coming up with the answers to his problems on his own, but with this Yugi couldn't fathom what was in store for the world now. Yugi couldn't possibly answer the questions that were running through his brain. Only someone long gone from the world would have been able to at least offer and answer at the least.

"Is this the _real_ test of my strength?" Yugi asked furiously as he clenched his fists. The thought of doing this alone scared him. It made him feel like the helpless little boy he once was when he got on the ship for Duelist Kingdom. Yugi sighed lightly, sitting back down. The first answer he needed was how to tell his grandfather the pendants disappeared.

***

"Wake up! Wake up!" the young girl slowly came to, her eyes snapping open once her conscious processed that they were alive. Alive!? She sat up quickly, nearly knocking her brother over. "The kingdom? Those shady figures. Mother. Father-" The girl stood up feeling the award feeling of cement beneath her bare feet. Glancing around, she spotted nothing that she recognized. "What happened to the cave?"

"Tefnut, what powers did you use exactly?" her brother asked eagerly. Tefnut stared down wide-eyed, confused. "When we were in the cave, you started to glow and you protected us from those men that took mother. After that, everything went black."

"I-…don't know." Tefnut said quietly looking down at the pavement. She remembered the cave, desperately trying to escape, and her anger growing as those men taunted them. Tefnut remembered the attack under their kingdom, their mother being dragged away and their father leaving to protect the kingdom. "Everything went black for me too."

Shu frowned heavily, sitting cross legged on the street. Sadness overcame him as he began whimpering. "What are we going to do Tefnut? This isn't home, this place is weird." Shu said stating the obvious.

Tefnut sighed heavily feeling the same way as her brother did. They might as well have been taken, because now they may be safe, but they weren't home. The two siblings weren't in Egypt anymore, they were still alone. Tefnut crossed her arms and shut her eyes tightly. She knew that her mother must not have survived after being taken, but what about their father? He was great and powerful and was protected by the great gods of Egypt. Tefnut slowly opened her crimson eyes and stared down in thought. While coming to, it had even felt as if their father's presence had been right there with them. The feeling was gone now, but surely this was a sign that their father was alive.

"I think father is alive, Shu." Tefnut finally said looking down at her brother. She offered a hand to help the frightened boy up. Shu stared at her curiously, his blue eyes pleading and begging for an exclamation. "I don't know where we are…but I felt father's presence close by when I was beginning to come to. And now that I am awake I can sense that great hate that was bombarding our home, here in this place. If we were brought here…" Tefnut tried to smile to keep the boys spirits alive, "Maybe we weren't the only ones."

Shu smiled happily. "You mean father might be here too!?" Shu asked. Tefnut forced a nod, still not sure if her assumption was correct or not.

"You two. Would you mind telling me while you're standing in the middle of the road?" an irritated male voice asked from behind them. Tefnut and Shu both turned around to see an odd looking object, and inside of it was a male with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Is that-?!" Shu began before his mouth was covered by Tefnut's hand.

"I beg your pardon Prie-"Tefnut paused and stopped herself, "Sir." She said nodding slowly watching him coolly and carefully, observing the similarities between this male and the royal Priest that wielded great powers of his own aside from their father.

"Why is it that you two look familiar?" the male said as he stepped out from the object in front of them. Tefnut observed and noticed how tall he was and how dominating his presence was. Another two similarities. She slowly began thinking that her assumption was correct.

Tefnut smiled proudly, "its right under your nose." She was enjoying taunting this naïve male. He certainly wasn't the same person they knew. The great Priest was not a naïve fool and would have known who they were.

The male bit his lip irritated. He wore an odd looking white jacket and underneath he was shaded in mostly black attire. There were two oddly shaped letters on his jacket in silver that overlapped. Suddenly, a black haired boy stepped out as well, "Seto come on we need to get back."

"I know Mokuba." Kaiba stated as he glanced over his shoulder at his younger brother. He turned to look down at both children. One was scared and looked helpless, the other was confident; her expression was familiar. One Kaiba couldn't seem to place, but it taunted him. He observed their clothing and smirked, "Run along home to your boxes and quit playing on the streets."

Mokuba frowned and looked at Tefnut and Shu sympathetically. Once upon a time they were left sitting in an orphanage without homes too. He stepped out further and offered his hand, "My name is Mokuba Kaiba. How about you two come with us. I wouldn't want to see you living in a box." Mokuba retorted.

Kaiba looked down at his brother stunned. He snorted and realized the point that Mokuba was trying to get across. "Fine. Get in." Kaiba said acceptingly as he stepped aside for both children to get into the limo.

Tefnut and Shu glanced at each other, Tefnut nodding reassuringly for Shu to hop into the weird metal object that had showed up before them. She followed, holding onto the silver pendant around her neck. Hoping that going with this arrogant descendent would lead them to what they wanted to know.

Kaiba watched Mokuba hop in as well. He glanced around observantly, hoping that his brother's judgment wasn't being blinded my sympathy. His judgment certainly wasn't going to be. Yet something inside told him to watch out for these children and not in the way he normally would think. In the protective way. Kaiba shook his head slightly and got into the limo as well, shutting the door quickly as the limo soon headed to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

**AN:** lalala I decided to upload Chapter Two as well. Mind you I am currently going to be starting Chapter Six. I will not update with all of the chapters right away as I want to leave room to go back and edit if I feel it is needed. However if you are extremely impatient then I have a link to my deviantart page on my profile and that is where I post the chapters "right off the press". Read and Review PLEASE D:


	3. Great Gods of Egypt

**Chapter 3-Great Gods of Egypt**

It had only been an hour before both siblings were thrown into the world of the modern day human. New clothes that were odd and uncomfortable, new ways of speaking, and new attitudes. No one spoke to them with respect but as if they were children. In Egypt, only the Pharaoh and Queen were of higher authority then they were. Of course they weren't given the rights to boss the court around but the court certainly was not allowed to disrespect them either.

Kaiba, the descendent of Priest Seto certainly didn't see it this way. He had no respect towards anyone but himself and Mokuba. With the possibility of maybe a handful of other people. Tefnut deciphered him as this: Disrespectful, Naïve, and Cold. But despite this, she knew not to just judge by what was on the surface. In time maybe it would be different.

Tefnut pulled at the black jacket that she had been given. It was different from the golds and other colours they normally wore. Her shirt was long and green, it covered the top of the black skirt she was given and she wore some uncomfortable piece of clothing that she was told were stalkings. They were also green.

"You look funny." Shu giggled, pointing out what was clearly obvious to Tefnut. Shu was wearing a dark coloured shirt, a dark blue that was like the colour of the Egyptian skies on a clear night. It was partially orange. As for the bottom half, his legs were completely covered, like most people in this time seemed to have.

"At least I don't have to walk around in those things." Tefnut said coolly, nodding towards the pants Shu had to change into. Shu got off of the couch to approach her and practice walking in the pants but ended up tripping and falling backwards onto the floor. Tefnut smirked slightly with her arms crossed.

Both looked up spotting Mokuba walk in with a tray. The boy smiled lightly and approached them. "I thought you guys might be hungry, and maybe we could get to know each other." Tefnut and Shu looked at one another and watched Mokuba placed the tray that had some unknown beverages in glasses on it and a bowl of fruit. "If you want any refills of the lemonade don't hesitate to ask."

Tefnut hesitated, but Shu decided to go ahead and take the glass. It couldn't be worse than some of the beverages the adults would sometimes drink when they were celebrating a special occasion. That stuff made them act weird if they were to drink too much of it. Their father or mother never got that way though, it would be dangerous.

Shu took a large gulp of the beverage that Mokuba had called lemonade. He slowly smiled and took another large gulp. "Mmmm good!" he exclaimed placing the glass down on the tray.

Tefnut blinked eying the pink substance, finally taking a sip of it. She smiled seeing why her brother drank it up so quickly, but decided not to be impolite and devour the whole drink at once. "So what exactly, is there to do for kicks? We were kind of sheltered." Tefnut asked Mokuba, trying not to give away any facts about being from a different time.

"Well most people play a game called Duel Monsters. It's a card game. My brother Seto is one of the highest ranked duelists there is out there." Mokuba said proudly.

"So how does it work exactly?" Shu asked through bites of fruit. Tefnut frowned slightly.

Mokuba began going into depth on how the game was played, easily losing the children's attention at the beginning. They heard a lot of words they didn't recognize such as virtual and life points. Both nodded along as Mokuba continued, adding in things about his brother's skills and rank whenever he could and also speaking of another person named Yugi.

"If you're interested, I can show you my brother's prize cards. You can't touch them, but if we go upstairs I can simulate the images for you guys to see." Mokuba said happily.

"Okay." Shu said blinking stupidly. He turned to Tefnut, "What do you say?"

"Why not?" Tefnut said not having any interested in this whole game that humans in this time played. She was more interested in pondering on what her and her brother were going to do about the situation they were in. It wasn't as if they could trust some human kid with the information, and it was not like he could, or would do anything about it.

Kaiba on the other hand looked like Priest Seto, he was one to keep an eye out on. Despite being unsocial and naïve. What the two really needed was someone that was going to listen to them, someone with knowledge and that would be willing to help. Judging from what they've seen so far that was a long shot.

Tefnut and Shu followed Mokuba into an unclosed space. The doors shut behind them as it felt as if they were moving upwards. Shu held onto the railing tightly, Tefnut looked around cautiously. "Have you guys never been on an elevator before?" Mokuba asked raising a brow.

"Sure he just doesn't like cramped places." Tefnut said. She felt sweat roll down her temple and quickly wiped it away, pushing her dark hair over the spot.

Mokuba nodded and started ahead as the doors opened to reveal a whole new place. Tefnut and Shu looked around curiously while Mokuba warned not to touch anything. He brought them to a mechanism that had a whole load of buttons and switches. Surrounding it was big windows that looked into a large room behind the glass. Shu and Tefnut watched Mokuba play with a few buttons and simulate a large dragon behind the window. It roared loudly, a familiar roar. The beast had blue eyes and a whitish-blue body.

"This is my brother's prize card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Only three exist in the world now and Seto has all three of them." Mokuba said turning around to face Tefnut and Shu. Both children stared at the beat behind the window, jumping at its roaring, how close they were to it's being. They were surprised about how easily it just disappeared once Mokuba clicked another few buttons.

From behind them, a door opened, Tefnut and Shu turned around and stared up at Seto Kaiba walking in with his usual frown across his face. "What's going on in here?" he asked. Kaiba looked down at the children for a moment before facing his brother waiting for a response.

"Don't worry brother, I was just showing them your Blue Eyes." Mokuba said.

This made Kaiba look down at the kids again. Shu back up behind Tefnut while Tefnut stood her ground carefully. He smirked and then finally said, "I see. Well just don't play around with the system, it's not a toy." Kaiba turned again to start out, looking over his shoulder for the last time, he gave Tefnut a look in return for that same look she was giving him that she had gave him the night before.

Mokuba turned back to the computer and began fiddling with a few things. Shu observed the computer and looked between it and his sister. "Well what do you think…you have that look father always has when something is on his mind."

Tefnut looked up surprised and managed to smile, "Well you're right." She said. Shu grew closer so that Tefnut could speak to him quietly, "That dragon is the great Priest's Ka, and a certain person who looks like the great Priest just so happens to have the only copies of the card version of that monster. Coincidence?" Tefnut whispered. She stood back raising a brow.

Shu looked up and placed his index finger on his chin. "I guess not, there are a lot of things we don't know about this world. What's your point?"

"My point is if this monster has become a card in this time, who is to say other Ka's aren't also in the forms of cards?" Tefnut inquired.

"Meaning that…"Shu started beginning to see where Tefnut was going with this.

"Meaning that the great powers of the gods of Egypt might be out there in anyone's hands as we speak." Tefnut said, putting it simply. Shu looked at his feet nodding to what Tefnut said. If those powers were to be pushed into the wrong hands the same chaos that occurred in their kingdom could surface in this time.

Mokuba stood back and observed and smiled and said, "You two are way too serious." He soon started leading them back to the place they had come from. Shu jumped in the elevator like he normally did which made the dark haired boy laugh a little. Once returning to the couches he turned on a weird rectangular-like machine that flashed images and let out sound. "Here watch something on tv while I go get some more lemonade."

"They have some peculiar things in the future…" Tefnut mumbled taking glanced every so often at the screen as images caught her eye. Right now they were currently talking about some kid who was apparently really well known around the world for his skills in the card game that Mokuba had talked about.

"Wait…didn't Mokuba mention that guys name before?" Shu asked observing the television with curiosity. Tefnut looked up brushing a blonde strand of hair over her shoulder.

The news bulletin spoke of a teenage boy by the name of Yugi Moto. Someone that Mokuba had already mentioned while describing the Duel Monsters game and portrayed him as being his brother's rival in the game. It spoke of his rise to fame as a kid that just played card games in school and worked at his grandfather's card shop. Then the screen showed three very familiar pictures of monsters that they were told were Yugi's secret weapon. On the left was a long red beast, in the middle was a golden phoenix and on the right was a large blue creature.

Three powers that they only knew to belong to their father; the most powerful person in their kingdom. And as far as they knew all of Egypt too. How could someone else, some kid wield the power of the great Egyptian Gods? The power that belonged to the Pharaoh. This child didn't deserve such a gift, such abilities. If their father couldn't be there to wield his powers then they shouldn't allow someone else to get their hands on those cards. Only they, Tefnut and Shu, children of the great king of Egypt were worthy enough to have the powers of the three great Gods of Egypt.

* * *

**AN:** Chapter Three has been posted as I have finished Chapter 6. Finally...Enjoy this chapter! Read and Review please!


	4. Return of the Great Seven

**Chapter 4-Return of the Great Seven**

Shu made a face following behind his sister. Once she had her mind set on something she was determined to go through with it. That was the trait she did inherit from their mother. Their mother was head-strong and always determined to get a task done once she thought it was worthy of her time or something she wanted to fight for. Such as family. Shu remembered her cries vividly when she tried fending off the men that night in Egypt. Their mother had been determined, at no matter what cost, to try and save them. However the difference between Tefnut and their mother was that Tefnut often, despite her age, used her head before she went through with something. This was one of the many traits she had picked up from their father.

Their father had courage and the strength often compared to the gods. In their eyes he was perfect, flawless and couldn't possibly have lost to the threat that had hit Egypt. He thought things through and kept his cool even in the darkest of circumstances. But deep down Shu knew they were still young, and maybe they were wrong about some things. As it was, they were in another time all together and they could never know if their father had won that battle or not or even if he was still alive. Although Shu found it hard to believe, maybe their father, like their mother, did have faults that they just hadn't had enough time or intelligence to see yet.

"Do you know exactly what you plan on doing..." Shu asked slowly watching his sister up ahead of him.

"It's hard to decide. There is little we know about this world these people live in." Tefnut said coolly. She heard many stories about the tomb robbers and such that stole treasures from past pharaohs tombs, but somehow she had a feeling it wasn't going to be the same concept as how things were done in Egypt.

The two stopped in front of a small shop that had a house attached to it. According to the ad on the television this was where that Yugi kid was suppose to reside. The Egyptian gods possibly within the premises. The pair hesitantly entered through the door that read..-suddenly the two came to the conclusion they could read the unfamiliar text in front of them. It said Open. Awkwardly they pushed the glass door open slowly and stepped in. The room was covered by shelves and glass counters that had stuff in them.

"Quietly look around Shu." Tefnut muttered to her brother.

Shu pressed his face against the glass counters, peering into them to view their contents. Tefnut on the other hand just gazed at the shelves contently trying to find any signs of what they had come to retrieve. However she assumed this would be harder to do then they had originally anticipated. The great gods would now likely be in the forms of cards.

Shu pointed to a box full of packets of cards. "Maybe they'll be in those." Shu said to Tefnut. Tefnut turned to look at what her brother was gesturing too. She nodded slowly and glanced around. It was a place to start anyway.

Tefnut began grabbing packages of cards and putting them in pockets and ordering Shu to do the same. Soon they had a full box of packs on them. All they needed to do was get them out of the shop and open them. Hopefully being able to find the Gods. Tefnut's head snapped up as she heard someone coming.

"Seriously I got to go Joey. I heard some customers come into the game shop and I should go check up on them." Yugi insisted as he held the cordless phone to his ear and held a goofy grin over his face. He paused and heard some rustling from the next room. He peered in and spotted two kids who eagerly collected all of the packages of Duel Monsters cards and started for the glass door. "Hey! Wait a minute! You can't steal those!" Yugi shouted dropping the phone to the floor as he began after them.

Tefnut had grabbed Shu's hand protectively like she had back in Egypt. The chase felt familiar like it had that night too. They didn't have an idea of where they were going, no one had instructed them on where they would be safe. Glancing back, Tefnut squinted to see if they could take this Yugi kid that was running after them. He was scrawny and short, barely able to keep up with them.

That was all she had noticed as she was trying to keep an eye on where they were going so that they didn't get run over or didn't run into anything. Shu on the other hand started resisting urgently, alarming Tefnut making her look back down at her brother.

"Tefnut! It's father!" Shu shouted so his words were loud and clear to his sister. Tefnut's eye's widen, now trying to get a better look at this Yugi kid. Before she could process this information she felt herself stop abruptly. Tefnut and Shu both landed on the cement, packages of cards dropping from their pockets onto the ground. Both children looked up to see what they had run into. A tall male with sweeping blonde hair, and brown eyes stood before them with a cocky smirk. He wore a blue jacket over a lighter coloured t-shirt and had a necklace similar to the one their father had hidden around his neck.

"Now I think it's time you two gave back those cards you stole." the blonde male remarked casually. Tefnut stood up defensively realizing now that who they were being chased by stood in the way of where they had come from.

"We aren't looking for your inferior cards, you can have them back when we retrieve what is rightfully ours." Tefnut retorted.

"Those cards aren't yours!" Yugi piped up from behind them.

Tefnut looked down seeing Shu stare intently at Yugi. She realized that her brother was unable to see what she saw. True he was right. Yugi had spiky dark hair that was both red and blonde in sections. He had purple, almost crimson eyes too. The resemblance would have been almost identical if it wasn't for the difference in other physical features and voice. This _boys_ voice lacked the same confidence as their father always had. It was unsure and nervous, obviously expecting what looked like to be his friend, the blonde, to help him out of this mess she and Shu and put him in.

"Don't be fooled Shu, that _kid_ is not father." Tefnut stated firmly in order to try and regain her brothers grasp on reality. This whole situation was confusing to such a young boy, who hadn't seen much at all until recently. Now suddenly everything was hitting him like a brick wall. Tefnut didn't blame Shu for forgetting, this world was confusing.

"Father? Yugi ain't a father." the blonde remarked hysterically. This forced Yugi to blink innocently as he processed the current events that were taking place.

"Silence." Tefnut commanded as she clenched her fists. "We shall leave once the Great Egyptian Gods are back in the hands of who they rightfully belong to."

"Wait a second, do you mean the Egyptian God Cards?!" Yugi asked taken back by the sudden remark. He was confused by the suddenness of all of this, confused as to why two young children were so intent on looking for the three god cards as if it were a matter of life or death. Yugi observed the two starting with the young boy who had called him father.

Shu had shaggy brown hair that also had a bit of red in it. His figure was small, and short, his eyes were ice blue and stood out greatly against his tanned skin. Tefnut on the other hand had darker hair, with red throughout it. It was hard to truly tell what she looked like as she had her back turned to him. Only her face had been seen a couple of times when she glanced back confidently at him. From what Yugi had made out her eyes were a dark purple, a familiar dark purple that also showed a familiar sense of determination and bravery.

"Whatever you call them in your world." Tefnut spat out in an angered tone of voice.

"You're telling me you two are looking for the god cards. Are you kidding, those things have been locked away for over a year. So be nice little kids and give Joey back those Duel Monsters Cards and we'll think about not charging you for theft." Joey insisted inching closer to Tefnut.

She glared intensely becoming highly annoyed by the tone in which every human in this world spoke to them. Shu sat nervously on the ground right behind her like he had back in Egypt. His eyes were glued to Yugi.

Tefnut growled standing in front of Shu to avoid Joey's approach. "Don't be blind Shu." Tefnut urged her brother to realize what she saw. Joey stuck his hand out slowly to try and get their attention, but this only enraged Tefnut as she became defensive, familiar powers as the ones she used in Egypt previously surrounded them like a sheet.

Joey stumbled back quickly caught of guard by the invisible force field that Tefnut had unleashed so suddenly. "What gives!" Joey shouted. Light appeared on the ground below where Tefnut and Shu were. Her third eye appeared on her forehead just like it had before. She intended on getting what they wanted one way or another. In the sky the clear day began to quickly turn dark and cloudy. Heavy rain clouds came in and left no blue skies visible from as far as they could see. "That ain't normal." Joey remarked watching the clouds start to light up.

Yugi stared in awe at the scene. In a matter of a few seconds his mind had processed what he thought was actually happening. First he saw Tefnut's full appearance. Two blonde sections of hair poked out from underneath her dark curly hair. Her eyes were more focused now allowing Yugi to remember who it was that he was used to seeing have that focused, determined expression. Even the way she spoke, the confidence in Tefnut's voice was identical. Now finally, after this girls rage had taken over Yugi was able to see the complete give away to all of this. The thing that made all of Yugi's assumptions clear. The golden third eye was clearly evident on her forehead. Something that could only be inherited by one person.

"Wait! You don't need to do this!" Yugi shouted running closer to the two, stopping only before where he thought the invisible barrier of power was. "I knew your father! I can help you two!"

Shu looked back up at Yugi as he approached then he stood up muttering stuff to Tefnut to stop. Soon she calmed down, the third eye disappearing from her forehead and the clouds above them slowly beginning to disappear revealing the light blue skies once more. Tefnut sat down frustrated taking long breaths to calm her body down. Joey meanwhile watched, confusion splattered across is face as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

Yugi knelt down closer to them and managed a small smile. He noticed the two pieces of the pendant that he had solved just the day before. That familiar life force that Yugi had felt when he had put the two pieces together must have been these two. The silver pendants hung from two necklaces around their neck, only difference about them this time was that they were more jagged shaped, and from what he could tell if you were to put them together they would make a pyramid shape that resembled that of the Millennium Puzzle. Each piece had half of the eye on its surface followed by two different sets of engravings on the silver.

"Now, I know you two must have just as man questions as Joey and I do. How about you come back to the Game Shop and we can talk. I'm more then happy to help out in anyway I can." Yugi said comfortingly. Tefnut looked up at Yugi and slowly nodded, managing a smile. Like Kaiba being a descendent of Priest Seto, Tefnut realized that Yugi must be somehow connected to their father.

Joey collected the packs of cards and said, "Yeah don't you worry. Yugi and the rest of us are used to solving these crazy magical stuff. You can trust us, we're the good guys" Joey insisted with a wide grin. Yugi looked up with a smile and turned back to the children.

"Now first thing is first, there are some other people I think I should introduce you too." Yugi said smiling.

***

Shu had taken a seat on the couch in Yugi's house while Tefnut stood leaning against the arm rest with her arms crossed over her chest. Neither of them saw what they were waiting for and why Yugi and this Joey guy couldn't just explain what they wanted now.

Joey was sitting across from Shu on another couch watching them intently. Tefnut rose a brow slightly then managed a laugh, "You know we aren't going to steal anything."

"Hm?" Joey paused and looked up at Tefnut, "I know that, I just wanted to see if you knew that." Joey smirked as if he just made the cleverest comment of the century. He looked at Tefnut to see her reaction. All Joey got from her was a blank stare, before it was reverted elsewhere. "Man, you really are like your father. Always thinking and smarter then I am."

"Everybody is smarter then you are," a different male voice remarked from behind Joey.

Joey snapped his head upwards to see a tall male with spiked brown hair peering down at him with an amused expression. "What'd you say Tristan!?" Joey asked dramatically as he stood up to be at eye level with his friend.

"You heard me." Tristan stated with a grin.

"Cut it out you two." a short-haired brunette stated as she made her appearance beside Tristan. She had bright blue eyes that were caring and understanding. She smiled lightly spotting the Tefnut and Shu, but looked up once Yugi and a male with long white hair walked in. Both had equally comforting expressions leading Tefnut to believe they were trying hard to make her and Shu feel at home.

Tristan glanced up and walked over to Tefnut and looked down. "Wow you're right. The resemblance is almost identical. You know besides the fact that she's a chick."

"Pardon me?" Tefnut inquired unfamiliar and unsure if she like this way Tristan spoke to her.

"What he means is..." the woman appeared pushing Tristan aside, "you can tell who it is you're related to."

"I think we should stop getting in their face before we scare them away." the light haired kid suggested quietly.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah you guys Bakura is right. I know we are all interested to get to know them but we have just as many questions as these two do." Yugi held his hands up and gestured for everyone to take a seat. "I think it's only fair we introduce ourselves first."

"Your name is Yugi, we already know that." Shu cut in with a smirk. "And that knucklehead is Joey right?" Tefnut shot Shu a look upon hearing her brother's cocky attitude. She shook her head which only in turn made him shrug it off.

"Joey Wheeler to you kid!" Joey exclaimed before his mouth was covered by Tea.

"Right." Yugi said hesitantly. "Anyway, that's Tristan, Tea and Bakura. People you haven't met until now." Yugi pointed to Tristan, Tea and then to Bakura all in order of how their names were said.

"Hello there." Bakura said politely with an innocent smile. Tea was preoccupied with keeping Joey quiet and Tristan was highly amused by Joey's never ending confidence.

Shu snickered as Joey struggled against Tea's grasp and then looked up at Yugi, "Well, my name is Shu," Shu said with a light smile. Tefnut only looked up to briefly acknowledge the others that Yugi had mentioned and named off, "And this is my sister Tefnut. She wasn't always this serious and reserved."

Yugi's smiled faded slightly as his eyes landed on Tefnut. He knew she was aware that most of them were now looking at her, but it didn't appear to phase her. These two reminded him of himself and..._him_. At first, Yugi had always been the lighthearted, caring and at times nervous one while Tefnut and Shu's father was always the reserved, serious and confident one. Whenever Yugi had been worried about the events to come he had always given Yugi courage that things would be alright, and whenever he got lost in thought about something Yugi had always been able to relieve some of that stress. They had balanced each other out and made the perfect team.

"It's an honour, to meet you both." Yugi said unable to contain a welcoming smile. This got the attention of Tefnut, which he hoped reassured her that he was someone they could truly trust. Yugi guessed that no one they had met so far in this time had showed them any kind of respect.

"I agree. Anyone related to your father is a friend of ours." Tea piped up, speaking for the whole group. Joey, Tristan and Bakura nodded quickly in order to keep up with the rest of the conversation.

"Now tell us...how'd you two get here?" Tristan asked.

Shu reluctantly looked up at Tefnut. She shut her eyes for a moment then reopened them, a new focus being revealed in her purple eyes as she remembered the events of that night in Egypt. "Our kingdom suddenly was under attack by some unknown powerful force. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem for the likes of father and his council. But when it served too much for even the likes of those wielding the other six millennium items Father took us and our mother to the outskirts of our town and commanded us we run to where he had directed us." Tefnut explained blankly.

The group stared intently, interested in the story, curious about the outcome, and what had happened to their friend. Although they expected they wouldn't be getting these questions answered as the children were now in their time, longing to know the answers to these same questions themselves.

Tefnut looked up and continued, "Like we always did we listened heading to where ever father demanded we went. Mother followed far behind as I led Shu in the direction. Father must have rode back to the kingdom to try and protect it. Before departing was the last time that we saw him." Tefnut stopped and bit her lip as she felt her confidence faltering. Angry at herself for doing so, especially before strangers she forced herself to continue, "Mother caught up to us and instructed we head into a nearby cave. Soon after we did these men, henchmen, took her away. All we heard were her cries of desperation. It didn't take them long to reach Shu and I. The rest of the story is foggy as all I remember is becoming angry, unable to control my powers before all went black."

"And then you ended up here. In our time?" Joey asked. Tefnut nodded. Joey looked down silently as did the majority of the group. Sadness over taking everyone in the room as they processed the potential fate of their friend and what his children had gone through. "That must have been when Yugi connected your two pendant thingies"

Yugi clenched his fists unable to take the information. "Mother is gone, and father who knows where. If he's alive, or..." Shu added in with a whimper.

"We miss them, everyday." Tefnut whispered.

Yugi looked up with sadness filled in his eyes. They lost their mother, and their father, to Yugi's disbelief could have suffered the same fate. He wanted to believe otherwise, he knew better then to believe his friend could be gone. Yugi had known him too long for that to be true. "I believe your father is still alive. He is a great warrior and we should all have more faith in him." Yugi finally said, feeling a new found confidence, "I don't know how, but we'll find a way to bring him back here to you two and while we're at it help save your home."

"Yugi's right, we're used to all of this magical Egyptian stuff. I'm sure it would have caught up to us eventually." Tristan said.

Tefnut nodded slowly managing a very small and faint smile. "How did you all know father?" she finally inquired.

The group looked at one another with small smiles. Soon they began telling Tefnut and Shu all about their travels and adventures. They began of course with Duelist Kingdom then went onto Kaiba's Battle City Tournament and continued on to other things like the Seal of Orichalcos and their travels to Egypt themselves. Where Yugi and their father dueled it out after he regained his forgotten memories. Most importantly, they expressed the lessons they learned from him, and what they were able to teach their father as well as how friendship guided them through the whole journey. Once they were done explaining everyone found it hard to believe that it had only been a year ago that their quests had ended and they sealed the Millennium Items as well as the God Cards away for good.

Now the group was scattered about taking a break and quietly amongst themselves discussing the current events or just discussing random stuff in general like Tristan and Joey seemed to be doing. Shu was up and about trying to impress the two brotherly guys while Tefnut stood gazing out the window deep in thought. Her body was leaned against the wall and her arms were crossed.

Tea watched silently seeing exactly what Yugi had seen. This young girl really _was_ a lot like their father. Bakura came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's hard to believe they are really here before us." Tea said.

"I know. They've been through so much at such a young age. I'd assume she's barely had time to think about being a kid when she now has the burden of playing parent to her brother." Bakura stated.

Yugi watched too with a frown, "He used to have that very same expression whenever he was deep in thought about his past or the current enemy we had on our hands." Yugi said sighing, "I know she doesn't trust us much right now, I don't really blame her, but I hope that somehow I can help her like I was able to help her father when he was like this."

"Well you don't have to do it alone Yugi. We all want to help them," Tea said looking down at her friend. Bakura nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I think it's best that I take on that role first. Too many people trying to help might get a little overwhelming." Yugi said as he cautiously approached Tefnut. She was gazing out the front window, at nothing in particular, it seemed like she was unaware of Yugi's presence before her, "You know...just because you're related to your father doesn't mean that you should stress out like he would." Yugi attempted to lighten the mood.

Tefnut glanced up acknowledging Yugi, "I have to. I am the only one that even mildly knows how to use the magic I inherited and I must look after Shu now that mother is gone and father..." Tefnut cut herself off and sighed. She looked out the window again and said, "_He's_ here."

Yugi blinked, "Who's here?" Yugi looked out the window, spotting a familiar looking limo pull up on the road. He heard the door slam, which also caught the attention of the others in the room. Before long the Game Shop door opened abruptly.

"I see I walked in on the weekly geek squad meeting," remarked a familiar taunting voice.

Joey's head snapped up as he eyed the tall, blue eyed brunette that had dared to walk into what Joey would call as his territory. Despite it being Yugi's place. "What are you doing here rich boy?" Joey retorted even though Kaiba hadn't even acknowledged the blonde.

"Not here to converse with you Wheeler." Kaiba stated simply. Joey clenched a fist but only to be shushed by Tristan and Tea who were eager to know what reason Seto Kaiba had for being in their presence.

Yugi walked around the corner with Tefnut and looked up at his "rival", "Well what _are_ you doing here then? It's not as if you just felt like dropping by." Yugi said confidently.

"Well you're right about that. I'm actually here for those two...kids." Kaiba said nodding towards Shu and Tefnut, "Somebody informed me of some disturbances in the area earlier that just happened to match the description of these two. Mind explaining why I was told you were wasting your time stealing from _this_ place?" Kaiba asked now directing the question to Tefnut and Shu.

"Why would it matter to you?" Tea inquired.

"Because if you must know as of yesterday I so generously let them stay with Mokuba and myself, and I will not allow some immature children to cause havoc while under my watch," Kaiba stated firmly.

Tefnut glared at Kaiba in the way she knew he hated as Kaiba still couldn't place who it was Tefnut reminded him of. Yet everyone else easily was able to pick up on where they recognized her gaze from. He really was a naive fool.

"Well you must have got your information wrong, I thought these two stole those cards but I found out otherwise when Joey here caught the real kids that did it. It was taken care of already." Yugi lied defending Tefnut and Shu from the wrath of Seto Kaiba. Honestly, he didn't care that they had tried stealing the cards as he learned why they had. A concept that Yugi, as well as the others, knew was lost on Kaiba.

Tefnut and Shu stared admiringly at Yugi as he defending them with a lie. Tefnut smiled lightly nodding a thanks in Yugi's direction. He smiled in return and nodded back. "That's right. I caught the thieves and they were properly taken care of." Joey stated in a cocky tone.

Kaiba merely smirked, "Whatever you say." He turned around and beckoned Tefnut and Shu on. "Party is over, follow me now cause I'm not coming back here to pick you up when this geek meeting actually does end."

Shu hesitantly followed, Tefnut muttered and also kept a low profile from behind. The only reason they were following was because Kaiba was still in connection with Priest Seto, someone that could easily help them if they were able to get in contact with him. As irritating as he was, Tefnut knew that this was a person she needed to keep an eye on as he might be, like Yugi, one of the only people that could truly help them get in contact with their father. This was a fact whether Kaiba liked it or not.

****

Once the siblings left, and the rest of the group left Yugi had tossed and turned anxiously most of the night. Restless, unable to keep his mind off of the story they were told today and the meeting he had with Tefnut and Shu. He wished that he still had someone to talk to like those nights before when he was up worrying about something else that was going on.

Yugi finally did rest though although his relaxation didn't end up lasting for long as he woke with a start as the phone rang. He stumbled for the phone feeling heavy chested. Yugi sat up slowly, barely awake as he listened for the voice that was calling at such a late hour. It was only when Yugi heard the desperation in the male's voice that Yugi finally started to listen carefully.

"It's terrible Yugi-boy. Oh this cannot be happening!" the male rang in a tone filled with fear an anxiety.

"Pegasus?" Yugi asked drowsily. The haunting nickname was the sure giveaway of who's voice the person on the phone belonged too. "Why are you calling me..." Yugi asked quietly as he slowly drifted back into sleep.

"Yugi, the eye has found me once again. I don't know how, but it made it's way back to me. I fear that the Great Seven have returned, and I fear that there is great evil among us once more!" Pegasus rambled on.

Before long Pegasus had quickly hung up making Yugi more awake. He wondered what Pegasus was rambling about, besides Yugi not being fully awake Pegasus was speaking in riddles and wasn't all that clear. Hadn't he not realized that it was the middle of the night where Yugi was and not where he was? Yugi sighed heavily as he placed the phone down on his table and placed his other hand on his chest in order to try and relax himself from so quickly waking up.

But something was off. Yugi suddenly became completely aware of his surrounding as he felt the cold, hard metal of the chain that was sitting so carefully around his neck. Was that what had been weighing him down? Yugi breathed heavily and slowly looked down. The moon reflected onto his bed from the window near him, brightly illuminating the golden structure sitting at the end of the chain. Yugi quivered madly as he quickly grasped the ancient pendant, familiarizing himself with it as it had been a year since he was in it's presence. Confusion clouded Yugi's brain, multiple questions were beginning to surface as he realized what was going on. Now he understood why Pegasus was so terrified.

****

"No. No..." Bakura's voice pleaded as he ran quickly down the dead streets in his neighborhood. He felt as if he was being followed, taunted by something familiar. "Just leave me alone!" Bakura ordered as he looked over his shoulder. Bakura darted into the entrance of an ally way as he breathed quickly. "Maybe I'm just imagining things. I can't be afraid of my own shadow..." Bakura said as he attempted to reassure himself.

"Hehehe but you are afraid of your own shadow." a voice rang in Bakura's head which made Bakura snap his head in both directions, eager to see who it was that was stalking him. "Now you will do as I say."

"No. Never!" Bakura shouted back. He clenched his head in agony, "Get out of my head!"

"I'm not in your head you fool, I've been living deep within your soul this whole time." the voice stated. Bakura quivered in fear noticing the golden ring, that held so many terrifying memories and events make it's reappearance around his neck. Bakura's eyes widened in fear as he knew what was to come next, despite his best efforts of denying and fighting it. The force was much too powerful for the small boy to fight. "You can _never _get rid of me."

Bakura dropped to his knees in pain as he felt the evil prod and claw it's way for control and dominance over his body and mind. He screamed in pain, as he felt himself lose all sense of himself. All control over everything he knew and cherished. They were now becoming irrelevant once more as he was pulled down by the invisible chain that always seemed to be around his neck. Controlled by this haunting evil, all strings pulled by him and him alone. Bakura had no choice in the matter, no ability to go against it. He was much to weak. Bakura rose to his feet again feeling nothing, he felt blank his memory slipping. The only thing he felt was darkness as the evil was now fully in control of everything once again. Old habits really did die hard.

* * *

**AN:** As of recently I have figured out more plot details for this fic. Hopefully you will see them soon. Read and Review please!


	5. Legacy of a Hero

**Chapter 5-Legacy of a Hero**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, for a moment not having any knowledge of the recent events. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes as he tried to stretch his stiff back. Why did he ache so badly? Yugi looked around silently, the familiar cold walls, staircases and endless chain of doors made him snap his eyes wide open and instantly process his whereabouts.

His spirit was inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi sprung to his feet, realizing he was in his bare feet and pajamas. He scratched his head and looked around. He knew that he needed to be careful. The Millennium Puzzle had traps lurking in nearly every corner. However Yugi was confident, quickly he bolted in a direction and began calling out for one thing. _Him_.

If the Puzzle was back in his possession, so suddenly, for an unexplainable reason, then maybe...just maybe _he_ was back too. Yugi opened doors looking in quickly and carefully, when he didn't see anything relevant he scurried on to the next door and continued the pattern. Praying to himself that what he hoped was true.

But after countless attempts at calling and searching through every door Yugi possibly could, he dropped to his knees enraged. "Are you really...not here!" Yugi shouted slowly placing a fist on the cold brick of the surface below him. Or was it above him? Yugi sighed not caring. "If you can hear me! We need your help!" Yugi called out desperately. He heard his voice echoed through the empty walls and chambers of the puzzle.

Yugi looked up as he heard footsteps drawing closer to where he knelt. It was coming from the corridor in front of him that was covered in thick shadows that didn't allow Yugi to see who it was. But really who else could it possibly be? At the edge of the shadow the figure stopped, Yugi could only see a pair of feet and the same golden object he himself wore around his neck that this person was wearing. Almost instantaneously Yugi smiled widely and stood up, "I knew you were in here somewhere. Your children are out there and they need you, we all need your help. A great evil is out there and I have no idea what to do. Please...don't you remember me?" Yugi said nervously. He glanced up at the figure as he was silent. Something was wrong. Was this really the same person he had become such close friends with after years of adventure after adventure?

Yugi's happiness soon evaporated as the figure engulfed by shadows didn't seem to even recognize or acknowledge anything he was telling him. Within seconds the figure turned around and the same footsteps could be heard going back in the direction they had come from. Fading slowly just like Yugi's faith. Even though Yugi could have chased after him, he felt it was pointless as this technically was _his_ lair and if he had no knowledge of whom Yugi was it would only be trespassing.

"Why..." Yugi asked himself desperately as he fell to his knees once more. Voices were ringing in his head. After a few moments he realized that was the outside world calling out to him. Reminding him of the place he was suppose to be in right now. Knowing very well that he was responsible for figuring out all of the answers to his questions on his own.

"Is this some kind of practical joke!" Seto Kaiba shouted furiously from his office. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and looked down at the long golden rod sitting carefully on his desk. This was one of those items that he had been constantly stalked by up until last year. Namely that gold eye that had sat on his desk for endless hours gazing up at him and reminding him that it belonged to that wretched old man Pegasus. Kaiba soon stormed out of his office and was caught off guard by Shu and Tefnut standing outside the door, "What are you two doing? Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Tefnut exhaled and said, "Apparently so." She looked into the office and let her eyes focus on the Millennium Rod sitting on Kaiba's desk. This seemed all too convenient. If Kaiba had the Rod then perhaps Yugi had the Puzzle. Kaiba had simply huffed and started walking away. "You know you can't deny your fate forever Kaiba." Tefnut stated simply.

Kaiba looked down over his shoulder at the young girl, only to receive the same expression that nagged at him every time he saw it. Why couldn't he place where he had seen it from? Kaiba shrugged it off and looked up at the curly haired blonde woman that had approached him slowly.

"Mr. Kaiba, they're expecting you upstairs." The woman stated quietly. Tefnut and Shu looked up at the blonde and observed her. She had a calm and collected voice but seemed to have a hint of uncertainty in it, as if she didn't exactly know what she was doing, or that she was trying way too hard to impress Kaiba. The pair didn't see any reason to need to impress Seto Kaiba, but that's what a lot of the people who work for him seem to be doing.

"I know that." Kaiba said quickly as he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked her up and down and said, "Stop trying so hard. Your anxiety is annoying and I can take this opportunity away as fast as I gave it to you, do you hear me?"

The woman nodded quickly allowing Kaiba to walk past her confidently. She narrowed her eyes to the ground in frustration before quickly jumping at the sound of Kaiba nagging her to follow him. She spun around confidently and quickly followed after the tall male. Shu and Tefnut watched in awe at the woman picking herself back up after being shot down, but yet they didn't see why she didn't just leave. It's not as if she was dropped into this world from her own time like they were and had almost no where she could run to. Luckily for them they had found Yugi.

Yugi paced around his house anxious and impatient as he waited for everyone to show up. He didn't know what part he was more frustrated about. That he didn't know what was going on and couldn't possibly get any answers or that one of his closest friends didn't know who he was. After everything they had been through did he really not remember? Yugi slowly sat down at his kitchen table and placed his head down on its wooden surface.

Despite hearing his friends walk in and feel their presence before him Yugi didn't bother to look up. For one he was tired from being up all night, his brain was even more exhausted and two, he had too much on his mind.

"Hey Yug. You don't look so well." Joey said expressing concern for his best friend. Yugi heard Joey take a seat close to him.

"Yeah what's up man?" Tristan asked in the exact tone as Joey had.

Yugi looked up, crossing his arms to cover up the silver chain around his neck. "Well I was up all night thinking about what happened…" Yugi said quietly. He looked around at his friends and sighed lightly.

"I know you care about Tefnut and Shu, Yugi but you shouldn't be losing sleep over this," Tea said as she approached Yugi. She tried to smile lightly and said, "We'll figure this out, but you won't be much help if you're not sleeping properly."

"Well that was part of it Tea, but not everything. I did get to sleep after a little while of thinking about it," Yugi reassured her, "I just woke back up when the phone rang in the middle of the night."

"Who was calling in the middle of the night?" Tristan asked, putting his hands slowly into the pockets of his jacket, "The ghosts from Christmas past?"

"No, not quite," Yugi said hesitantly. He knew exactly the reactions that everyone was going to have once he announced who it was that had been on the phone with him early that morning, "It was Pegasus that had called me."

"What!" all three chimed in at once making Yugi flinch despite his correct assumption. Joey quickly put his fist down on the table and said loudly, "Why on earth would he be calling you in the middle of the night!"

Yugi looked down then said, "I didn't even know at first. He called and was rambling on nervously about something. He had seemed worried and fearful of what he was talking about."

Tea and Tristan looked at each other then Tristan asked, "But you said you didn't know at first meaning…what was he talking about Yug?"

Yugi looked down at his hands then finally said quietly, "This." Then Yugi stood up looked at his three friends as the Millennium Puzzle became visible to them. The golden pendant sat gracefully around his neck peering at Yugi friends.

"Yugi, the Puzzle!" Joey said quickly as he nearly fell out of his chair, Tea stared in awe and Tristan was running his hands through his hair.

"Oh man, we're in for some magical adventure again aren't we?" Tristan asked rhetorically.

"So wait a minute!" Joey said once he regained his balance. He had one hand firmly on his head in confusion and one on the wooden table. "If you have your Puzzle back Yug wouldn't that mean that-?"

Yugi cut Joey off knowing where his question was leading. "No…Joey," Yugi said in almost a whisper. However Yugi decided to explain to them what he saw in the Puzzle as he knew that his three friends were eager to know and see their friend again. "Just before you came my spirit was in the puzzle like it sometimes had happened before. As a reaction of course I looked for him with no luck within the confusing walls of the Puzzle." Yugi paused again and sighed lightly, "Finally after thinking that he was no where…he showed up before me. Or at least I am pretty sure it was him."

"But if you saw him…" Tea started but then just decided to shut up. She looked at her feet having a feeling she knew what Yugi was going to say next.

"He remained in shadow, in secrecy kind of like the first time we met. I pleaded and told him about what was going on but he didn't so much as utter a word to me let alone recognize who I was." Yugi said hopelessly. He placed his hands on firmly on the wooden table and also looked down, letting the Millennium Puzzle dangle.

"How could this be happening? I told him not to forget us. He promised us all he wouldn't forget us!" Joey shouted in anger, a hopeless anger that matched the tone Yugi had when he had been within the compounds of the Puzzle that morning. Joey was hurt, everyone was hurt and a little confused.

"So everything we went through together was for nothing then huh?" Tristan stated half-heartedly.

"Don't say that Tristan!" Tea piped up furiously. "There has to be an explanation for why he didn't recognize Yugi, just like there has to be an explanation for why Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle back!"

"I was right then?" a young girl's voice chimed in from behind the group. Tea jumped and turned to see Tefnut and Shu standing in the door way. Her eyes focused on the ever so familiar golden pendant sitting on a chain around Yugi's neck.

Yugi looked up wide eyed at the two children, hoping that they hadn't heard the whole conversation they had just had. He had been so caught up in his thoughts and this dreadful conversation that he never heard the shop door nor saw the two standing in the doorway. As far as Yugi knew they could have heard everything, possibly diminishing their hope of getting their father back or proving to them that he was still alive. 

Tefnut walked up to Yugi carefully and looked down at the Millennium Puzzle as if she hadn't seen it in a long time. To her it felt like forever since they had seen it be under the possession of their father back in Egypt. Yugi was taken aback by Tefnut's ability to just prance up to him after being so reserved the previous evening.

"How did you know I would have it back?" Yugi asked Tefnut. Shu also stepped up close to get a good look at the Millennium item.

"Well thing is. Kaiba was flipping out this morning about the Millennium Rod sitting on his desk," Tefnut said simply, "Is he always that naive?"

"Yes." Joey, Tristan and Tea all said at once.

"Kaiba has the Millennium Rod?" Yugi asked again being taken back a little from the statement.

Tefnut nodded quickly, "Oh yes, and he was anything but thrilled about its presence. Naïve fool he is, Kaiba knows he's related to the powerful Priest Seto who wielded the Millennium Rod on father's council. Yet he refuses to believe any of it."

"That's normally the routine with Rich Boy." Joey said in a huff.

"Figures, Kaiba who doesn't believe in all of this, gets a Millennium Item." Tristan said crossing his arms.

"Didn't you hear what my sister said? He is the descendent of Priest Seto. Of course he has the Rod." Shu retorted back confidently. Tristan raised a brow quickly and made a face at the young boy.

"So maybe all of the Millennium Items have returned to their rightful owners in this time," Yugi said as he ignored the exchange of glances between Tristan and Shu. "That would explain why Pegasus, myself and Kaiba all have Millennium Items."

"Well I have an idea of who might be able to help." Tea said as she searched for something within her purse. She smiled as she found it and placed a small pamphlet onto the table. "Look, the Egyptian exhibit is back."

"That's where you met that one chick Ishizu ain't it?" Joey asked as he stood up and looked down at the piece of folded up paper.

"Right. I bet she can help us with this, especially since if our hunch is correct then she should also have the Millennium Necklace back too." Yugi said. Tefnut and Shu looked at one another then around at the group as they spoke of the exhibit and this woman by the name of Ishizu. "You two better come along too. Maybe she can help your problem as well."

Tefnut shrugged and agreed that she and Shu would tag along. After all Yugi and this group knew more about how to try and help them then Shu and Tefnut could. At least while being in this time anyway.

It wasn't that far of a walk to the museum that the exhibit was held at. Tea had seemed to lead the way for most of the time there, while Tefnut and Shu stuck by Yugi observing a lot of their surroundings. The buildings, the atmosphere, the way people interacted with one another. The way _Joey_ interacted with people. With how people on the street, mainly kids the same age as Yugi and his friends, stopped to look whenever Yugi and Joey walked by, the two siblings soon realized these two best friends were highly admired by many around the area. They both automatically assumed it was for that same card game that Mokuba had told them about and that Seto Kaiba was involved in. Why else would Yugi be his rival anyway? The fact that their father and Priest Seto often rivaled each other too not included.

Shu stopped as he looked in awe at the huge building that stood before them. There were three large cement steps that led up to the building, each level of cement being nicely engraved and decorated to show the elegance of the museum they were heading for. Shu ran up the stairs eagerly with Tefnut walking at the same pace as the group, he ran through the doors nearly tripping and sliding into the main desk at the front.

"Watch where you're going little dude," Tristan said helping Shu up only to be slapped away.

The receptionist smiled at them while Tea spoke and asked for Ishizu. Yugi slowly started in the direction of where the exhibit was, or at least where he thought it was. It seemed he was being guided self consciously to where he was supposed to go. Tefnut followed Yugi reluctantly with Shu at her side. Yugi stopped in a huge foyer as he spotted the familiar stone tablet sitting on the main wall.

"It's him." Shu said staring up at the figure on the left of the tablet, a sense of longing filled Shu's eyes as he quickly looked down at the floor. Tefnut continued to look between her brother, the tablet and Yugi to figure out some kind of reaction. Tea, Tristan and Joey walked in soon after just the same as them gazing up at the magnificent stone tablet before them.

"I've been expecting you…" a calm, female voice stated as she walked in from another entrance to the foyer. She wore old style Egyptian clothing, completely familiar attire to what Tefnut and Shu were used to seeing and wearing. She had long black hair, dark skin and icy blue eyes and just like Yugi had said wore the golden Millennium Necklace around her neck gracefully. "I knew that you'd return here Yugi."

"Ah it's Lady Isi-" Shu attempted to say but got his mouth covered by Tefnut as she waited to hear the conversation between Yugi and this woman.

Yugi turned and nodded, "Ishizu." He said simply as he eyed the Necklace. "I assume you out of all of us have at least some idea of what is going on."

"Indeed but I only know little. Great evil has been awakened, something not even my Necklace was ever able to predict." Ishizu stated.

"Well we knew that when these two munchkins came knocking on Yugi's door and calling him father," Joey said impatiently as he pointed to Tefnut and Shu.

Tea slapped her forehead and said, "Way to be subtle Joey."

Ishizu attention turned quickly to Tefnut and Shu, her eyes widened as she carefully observed the siblings and looked back at Yugi. She merely nodded and walked up to them slowly. Then Ishizu did something that completely caught Tefnut and Shu off guard. She bowed for them. "It is an honour to meet the both of you Princess Tefnut and Prince Shu." She said as she stood back up gracefully and looked at the tablet. "I now that somehow the Pharaoh's children have arrived as vessels in our world, there must be some truly great evil that has been awakened for this to have occurred."

"But doesn't your Millennium Necklace see what the events to come are?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu shook her head, "I am afraid that my Necklace's view of the future is awfully cloudy. Just like it became when I predicted my sure win against Seto Kaiba at Battle City and something shifted fate in his hands." She said bringing her hand gently up to the eye of her necklace in an attempt to try and read the future, "The balance of our times and the shadow realm have been disturbed by the evil, thus why all of the Millennium Items have returned back to who they rightfully belong to."

"Well you're right about that. Yugi got a call from Pegasus last night and Tefnut and Shu told us that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Rod." Tristan said.

"Just as it should be." Ishizu said with a nod.

"But if this is how it should be," Tea paused and looked around to see if Tefnut and Shu was listening. Shu was observing all of the artifacts while Tefnut followed along to make sure he didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to. "Then how come when Yugi saw _him_ in the Puzzle he didn't recognize Yugi?" Tea questioned bitterly as she pointed to the carving on the left of the tablet.

Ishizu looked at the Millennium Puzzle then watched Yugi's hurt expression appear on his face as Tea brought up the subject. "That person you saw was the spirit that remains dormant in the Puzzle no matter where it goes throughout time. It will remain dormant until his soul is somehow brought here back to us just the way that Tefnut and Shu were. Only then will his spirit become completely conscious of what is going on around him."

"But will that mean he'll remember all of us as well?" Joey asked. He looked down at Yugi knowing that he wanted to know more then all three of them put together did.

"It's not for certain but I believe it is possible. After all Yugi and the Spirits souls are intertwined together and it is possible that once he crosses into this time and merges with the person you saw Yugi that he will regain consciousness of all he's learned, and all of the events and people he has met through out thousands of years." Ishizu explained.

Tefnut walked up to the group with Shu tagging along behind her. She had overheard part of the conversation regarding her father. Her violet eyes rested on Ishizu, her mind processing how much she resembled Isis another one of her father's council members. Finally she asked, "Then in what ways, what magic would we need to be able to bring father back here?"

"I believe the answer lies around your necks." Ishizu said eyeing the two silver pendants around Shu and Tefnut's neck. "With the combined powers of you Tefnut and your brother Shu I'm sure there is a way to bring the Pharaoh back here where he is needed."

"B-But, I don't know how to use my powers yet." Shu said biting his lip.

"You must try; only with the powers of both of you combined will we have any luck of accomplishing this. It's your duties. You must learn Shu." Ishizu said bending closer to the young brunette.

"He said he doesn't know how." Tefnut said defensively. "I barely know how either. The only time I can do anything is when I am angry and in a tight spot. We didn't have a chance to learn any of the powers we inherited from mother and father, our kingdom was thrown into turmoil."

Ishizu stood up taken back from Tefnut's confidence she nodded slowly and said, "I am sure that this will come to you both when the time is right, but you mustn't give up now you must attempt to unlock all of the gifts you were blessed with at birth."

Shu clenched his fists and bolted out, yelling something about never going to be able to get father back. Tefnut simply glared at Ishizu, despite how much light she had shed on the subject. She followed after her brother, Yugi and the group quick to run after the young boy. Ishizu watched calmly and said to herself, "I fear that we made a mistake letting him pass on so soon, no one on earth knows all of the mysterious that surrounded the ancient world."

Ishizu hesitantly followed, once she had walked into the main hall she saw the receptionist shaking in terror. She looked out the glass doors, her eyes focusing on the darkening sky above them. Ishizu feared that Tefnut's anger got the best of her and was now spreading her rage above all of Domino City.

She stepped outside with the group and saw Tefnut and Shu standing fearfully at the bottom of the set of steps. The Millennium Necklace sent chills down Ishizu spine as she felt an evil aura engulf the area, but to ease her thoughts about it being caused from Tefnut. This evil could never have been caused by the likes of a child. The area fogged up with a dark mist, and in the distance, walking up the second set of steps to the long cement level was the silhouette of someone. Both her Necklace and Yugi's Puzzle reacted to this figure as something around its neck reacted back to them.

"What's going on?" Tea asked, Tristan and Joey both taking steps in front of her.

"An evil being is approaching." Ishizu said. Yugi looked back at Ishizu as she spoke and looked ahead. He felt the same thing she did as his Millennium Puzzle too reacted to the presence of this being that was stepping out from the mist.

"Well, well isn't this a nice little reunion?" a calm maniacal voice stated sarcastically as he came out from the thick dark fog. He wore a black jacket that seemed to emphasis his light hair and evil features of his narrowing face.

"No it can't be!" Joey said.

"Oh no, Bakura!" Tea said observing her friend walk into the scene.

No one, not even Tefnut and Shu, needed to ask questions as to why the innocent boy had turned so dark and cruel. A Golden Ring appeared before them as the identity of the vessel the evil spirit had taken once more was known.

Bakura simply laughed at the poor fools friends agonizing over his vessels disappearance. "You fools didn't think you could get rid of me that easily could you now?" he inquired creating rage in Yugi as he came up behind Tefnut and Shu defensively. "Don't worry about a thing, right now I'm not after your Puzzle, I am after _them,_" He stated as he pointed at Tefnut and Shu. "Your father's legacy was all a mere fluke as he couldn't get rid of me for good, and now I am going to make sure that you two suffer the same fate as your parents once your usefulness has ended."

* * *

**AN:** Still no reviews...I'd like to know if I actually have any fans of this fic. I know I have some on deviantArt but that simply isn't a fanfiction community. On another note, I wrote two more chapters so expect to see Chapter 6 posted on here eventually. I might not get to it right away in order to add to the suspense. That and I need to sort out a Project for School before I go to an anime convention next weekend. R&R Please


	6. Spirtual Resurrection

**Chapter 6- Spiritual Resurrection**

"Great, I forgot about that creepy Millennium Ring of his," Tristan remarked in frustration.

Bakura laughed lightly to himself as he watched Tefnut and Shu's expressions change to fearful. Even more highly amusing to him was the contorted expression on Yugi's face. He was no use to Bakura as he didn't hold much power now that his _partner_ wasn't around any longer. As far as he was aware the very person who sent Bakura packing was long gone and disposed of. "You don't look so happy to see me," Bakura said with a smirk as he looked in Yugi's direction. "Are you confused as to why your friend _failed_ to get rid of me?"

Yugi clenched his teeth and fists, unable to speak. "I think we're all a little interested to know why your crazy ass is back here." Joey retorted in place of Yugi.

"I believe I was speaking to Yugi you pathetic imbecile," Bakura stated coldly exchanging a glare with Joey. Bakura looked at Yugi again, "You have my word that your Puzzle will eventually be mine, but I'll spare you that right now as I am not after it for the moment."

Tefnut, out of habit, had already stepped in front of Shu defensively. She didn't like the looks Bakura was giving them, let alone the evil aura he had emanating around him. She didn't see why she hadn't sensed this before when they had first met Bakura. Bakura had been perfectly innocent and pure, and this person before them was malicious and evil. It had to be the Millennium Ring like the others had mentioned, but back in Egypt, for as long as they had been born the Ring showed no evidence of being evil. Tefnut assumed that this was their father's doing of course, especially since Bakura already had mentioned their father a couple of times.

"Disposed of..." Shu repeated quietly behind Tefnut. Tefnut held her breath at the comment while Yugi looked down desperately at the young boy. He felt Shu's pain, and only imagined what was running through both of their minds.

"Now, if you know what's good for all of you, you'll hand over the children to me. If you don't well I'll get them either way. Do I need to remind you the powers my Millennium Ring holds?" Bakura asked. He heard a car abruptly stop behind him, and a door slammed. Another Millennium Item was in the vicinity now. This made four. What an opportune time to pick up some Millennium Items and two royal children.

Yugi stepped in front of the children and said, "You'll never take these two Bakura. Not if I have anything to do about it!"

"Very well then. We'll settle this with a Shadow Game," Bakura said as a grin crossed his face. The power of the fourth Millennium Item approached him steadily. The confidence in the persons stride said all about whom it was approaching the scene and their ignorance to what was going on. "You're just in time Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Tea asked looking at the group.

"What on earth is he doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Like always, on time for the party I suppose," Joey said quietly.

Kaiba appeared from out of the thick, dark mist and frowned as he observed everyone that was around him. Overhearing the comments of Joey, Tristan and Tea, he too was asking himself the same question as to why he had showed up here. He had no interest in being a part of such foolish magic tricks, but yet something had subconsciously dragged him here.

"Ack, what kind of joke did I walk into?" Kaiba asked finally as he looked around, his cold blue eyes stopping on Bakura. The Millennium Rod that was sitting firmly behind him in his belt called out to Kaiba and the other Millennium Items within its reach.

"Ah this is not a joke, but I suppose you wouldn't know the difference now would you, you ignorant mortal," Bakura retorted quickly. His Millennium Ring glimmered and within seconds a dark aura surrounded the area engulfed by the mist like a brick wall.

Everyone looked around as the familiar setting trapped them. It was dark, and evil with seemingly no way out. The Shadow Realm struck fear in everyone but Bakura and Yugi, to Yugi's surprise even the likes of Kaiba. Although he figured that once the initial shock wore off he would be back to his old naive self. He placed a comforting hand on Tefnut and Shu's shoulders, feeling the two tremble in fear. Yugi didn't need their father around to know that he would have never wanted his two children to have stepped foot in this place.

"What is this? What kind of trick are you playing?" Kaiba finally spat out towards Bakura. His fists were clenched in anger as he felt the evil penetrate him and remind him of the golden artifact that sat just in his belt.

"Hmph. Even with the Millennium Rod you're as useless and naive as you always were. You put that great Priest Seto to shame," Bakura stated with clear disgust in his voice. "This is called a Shadow Game as you seem to have forgotten, but don't worry about it too much as I am not interested in you and your Millennium Item right now." Bakura wasn't worried about Kaiba using the Rod against him. Kaiba was too stuck in his own ignorance for him to be able to even consider using the Millennium Item and the power of his ancestor to his advantage. Bakura turned to Yugi and the two children, "I'll give you one last chance to give those two brats to me, and if you do I may consider letting you mortals go."

"Yugi told you he isn't giving them up Bakura!" Joey hollered from the doors of the museum. This caused Yugi to look back with a nod of approval and Kaiba to snort in disapproval. Bakura smirked; his Millennium Ring glowed brightly before them. Several monsters appeared before him ready to strike on command. Joey jumped slightly at the sight of the monsters being caught off guard by their presence.

"Great, now you pissed him off!" Tristan remarked. Tea turned to Ishizu who was observing the scene before her very carefully. Tristan also glanced up before looking back at the monsters that were waiting for a command from Bakura. He remembered back in Duelist Kingdom when he had first encountered Bakura doing this. It had been when Tristan had gone to save Mokuba and Bakura had 'helped' him out by summoning his monsters after Pegasus' guards. That partnership had only been temporary as Bakura had also been after Mokuba's body for his own doing. "I really thought we had got rid of that guy for good."

Bakura grinned mockingly and said, "Well you were foolish to think that you could permanently get rid of me. As long as this weakling you know as your friend lives on, so does my spirit. I was lying dormant until the power of my Millennium Ring returned and awakened me once again. Only I can harness the true power that you see before you right now." Bakura smirked and looked straight at Yugi, "No thanks to you of course."

"What do you mean by that...?" Yugi asked slowly.

"Surely you must know that when you placed together the two pieces of the pendant that these wretches have it came with a catch. Not only did you awaken the spirits of the royal children but you also unlocked the great powers of the Millennium Items that you desperately tried to seal away," Bakura stated coldly. He raised his arm towards Yugi, Tefnut and Shu, commanding the monsters to all attack them. "You're not going to be lucky this time around. I intend on getting what I want."

Yugi, barely having anytime at all to react watched Tefnut push Shu out of the way of the monsters and blocked the attack with her powers. The monsters bounced of her spiritual aura and returned to Bakura's side in fury. Shu got up with the help of Yugi while Tefnut observed the monsters.

"Feisty, thing aren't you? You surely have the powers of your father, but just like him _you are weak_. It's a shame you won't last long, I was hoping to have a challenge," Bakura said sending the monsters towards the young girl and boy again.

"Flame Swordsmen! Do your thing!" Joey called from the staircase. The fiery warrior leaped in front of Tefnut slashing the monsters away with his sword. Yugi spun around with Shu to observe the Duel Monsters Card held high above Joey's head. Joey grinned widely and gave Yugi a thumbs up.

"Good thinking Joey!" Yugi called up.

"Well we've been in enough freaky Shadow Games for me to have some idea of what to do," Joey smiled and said, "We've got your back Yug."

Tefnut looked between the two and ducked as a monster dove at her and headed straight for Joey. The blonde blinked stupidly as he two ducked, ending up on the ground with his hands on his head. Yugi quickly raised a card above his head, summoning his Celtic Guardian to attack the monster that had dove at both Tefnut and Joey as it was surely to return for another surprise attack. With one quick leap and swipe of the Guardian's blade the monster was destroyed.

"Way to go Mr. Hero," Tea said sarcastically while quickly pulling Joey to his feet.

"You are pathetic Wheeler," Kaiba stated.

"Excuse me I don't see _you_ doing anything!" Tristan called over to Kaiba.

"Why don't you try helping for a change!" Tea also retorted over to the tall brunette.

Kaiba merely turned his head awake, barely acknowledging what the pair had to say to him. They were even less important than Joey was in his opinion. "No thanks." Kaiba said coldly. He refused to believe any of this was real.

Joey brushed himself and said, "Don't worry about it guys. We never really needed Rich Boy before anyway. Yugi and I can handle Bakura." He knew the severity of this situation and thus didn't speak with his perhaps over-confidence when regarding Kaiba. Joey then looked at his Flame Swordsmen and commanded the monster to attack some of the remaining monsters on Bakura's side along with Yugi's Celtic Guardian. He put emphasis on the fact of protecting Tefnut and Shu.

"I still don't get how that evil Bakura is back. I mean I thought he was destroyed back in Egypt," Tristan said out loud as he observed the two sword wielding monsters attack Bakura's monsters.

Ishizu looked up at Tristan and said, "His spirit is bound to your friend Bakura it seems. Even with the defeat of this evil spirit in the past he still has a connection with his descendent even in death. Thus with the Millennium Items reawakened and brought to all seven of their rightful owners in this time, this evil was able to awake once more in our time."

"But how is this Yugi's fault?" Tea asked looking down at her friend from the top of the steps.

Ishizu sighed lightly, "The Millennium Items would never have been unlocked if Yugi hadn't put the two pieces of the pendants around the children's necks together. The two pieces are connected to the other Millennium Items, namely the Millennium Puzzle. Since the children were sealed away in their pendants in the past, and reawakened here in our time by Yugi, this also unlocked the power of the Millennium Items once again."

"So basically you're saying that since Tefnut and Shu were sealed away in their items and then unlocked by Yugi in our time the Millennium Items also _sensed_ this and unlocked themselves?" Tristan clarified, "Kind of like a defense mechanism?"

"That is correct. Because if there was no threat to mankind the spirits of Tefnut and Shu would never be unlocked in our time, but since they are the Millennium Items retreated to their rightful places in order to try and protect humanity," Ishizu said. She looked up at the battle, her eyes darting between the monsters as the two swordsmen on their side easily destroyed the remaining monsters Bakura had summoned, "The pendants connection with the Millennium Puzzle is obvious, not only is the resemblance nearly identical but they are related to the one who truly harnesses the power of the Puzzle."

"Is that why you believe that Tefnut and Shu can bring him back?" Tea asked. Ishizu nodded slowly.

Joey cheered as his Flame Swordsmen destroyed the last of the monsters Bakura had called upon. He grinned widely and pumped a fist. Bakura didn't seem affected at all though, his face was as maniacal as it had been before, perhaps even more so. He grinned summoning a couple of more monsters. This time they were dark brown in colour and long.

"Ha-ha, we destroyed all of those other monsters, who makes you think we can't beat those!" Joey hollered to Bakura with pure confidence. "Flame Swordsmen! Attack!"

Yugi spun around, "Joey no!" Yugi attempted to stop Joey's attack but before he could even finish his sentence, Joey's Flame Swordsmen was being swarmed by the brown monsters. They stood up, tall and lean, holding the swordsmen with brute force while the others took large bites out of Joey's monster.

Joey stumbled back as his monster was destroyed. Slowly he picked himself up and glared at the monsters. "Haven't you ever heard of the Man-Eater Bug before? Don't look so stunned," Bakura said.

Joey muttered under his breath in frustration. "You need to be careful about your moves Joey, just like a real Duel we need to think about what we are going to do if we want to defeat Bakura." Yugi said calmly as he glanced over his shoulder at Joey.

"I know Yug…" Joey said slowly. He looked at the bug that had destroyed his monster and then turned to Kaiba calmly, "Do you plan on helping us anytime soon Rich Boy?"

Kaiba looked up; a complete expression of boredom was spread across his face, "Just because your monster was destroyed doesn't mean you have to drag me into this…" Kaiba stated.

The Man Eater Bugs soon approached Yugi's Celtic Guardian. Without being able to attack the same thing happened to it. They surrounded the Celtic Guardian and one of them began 'eating' until the monster was destroyed. Bakura could be heard laughing lightly to himself, but it was loud enough to reach the ears of Yugi and the rest and spread anger and worry into them.

Bakura turned and looked at Kaiba with a maniacal grin, "I hope that you don't think you're going to walk out of this unscathed." The Millennium Ring trembled creating several more monsters before Bakura a long side his three Man-Eater Bugs. He watched as Kaiba took a step backwards, amused that he was becoming a little more aware of what was going on. The monsters all grouped together and flew towards Kaiba instead of the expected target of Joey, Yugi, Tefnut and Shu. Unaware of how to react Kaiba took the blow; he limped to his side in slight pain and exchanged an icy glare with Bakura. "Now think about how real that felt before you mock my abilities."

Yugi watched as Kaiba had got pelted by several of Bakura's weaker monsters. He too felt weak after his Celtic Guardian got hit but not by much. He was more then used to battling in this realm, however Kaiba was not. He was always too naive to the Shadow Realm and the powers of the Millennium Items, thus taking a direct blow by several monsters surely drained his energy. Despite this though, Yugi knew that Kaiba had another Millennium Item in his possession and even if in the very least that was his saving grace.

Suddenly Yugi turned and looked at Tefnut and Shu. His eyes widened forgetting about their inexperience in this world. Both stood dimly behind him appearing weak and vulnerable. They hadn't so much as uttered a word, not like they had when Joey and himself had first encountered them. And since Tefnut and Shu were exerting spiritual energy, just like they were Yugi realized that their bodies were barely able to handle the pressure. It was just like his Duel with Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom. He had become so weak during the Duel that he had passed out completely; the strain of pressing on in that duel could have been fatal to his spirit. Yugi clenched his fist in guilt. How could he have possibly have forgotten such an important fact? Especially when he had made it his personal duty to look after Tefnut and Shu.

"Yug! Watch out!" Joey called. Yugi broke from his thoughts and watched the monsters head towards them. The moved quickly, making Yugi move sharply out of the way and also causing Joey to tumble down the stairs. Tefnut and Shu hoped out of the way of the monsters, breathing heavily with every movement.

"Tefnut, Shu. Be careful! In this world, if you are inexperienced with your powers it takes up a lot of your energy! _Do not_ overdue it or this world can shatter your spirits, and that's just what Bakura wants!" Yugi called to them as now he was at a great distance from them. He summoned his two Magicians, the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl to help defend them. They instantaneously took sight of Bakura's Monsters and began to chase after them.

Bakura smirked and watched the two Magicians chase after his monsters. He could care less if they destroyed those feeble excuses for monsters. His plan was already in action, and so far it appeared to him as if it was going to work. It was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted and disposed of the rest of them.

Shu leaped quickly as he spotted another one of the Man-Eater bugs close to them. It was approaching them. Shu quickly tugged on the sleeve of his sister's jacket to get her attention. Tefnut too looked up, spotting the monster and took a step back from it with Shu close to her. She trembled, Yugi and Joey were too far away to jump and do anything within a good amount of time, and Tefnut knew that Shu as well as she were far too weak to just jump up and run away from the monster.

Tefnut clenched her fists in fury as Bakura's monster approached them. It was taunting them by how slowly it moved towards them, extending their apparent doom longer then Tefnut would have liked. Shu placed a hand on his sisters' clenched fist and shook his head madly.

"Don't do it!" Shu pleaded. He knew very well that when Tefnut got angry her spiritual powers kicked in, and if Yugi was right about what it would do to them then her lack of control with her powers would surely rip her spirit into two. He trembled madly in fear of losing another person he cared for, gripping Tefnut and a fierce hug, refusing to let her go.

Tefnut watched Shu with sympathetic eyes, loosening her fist and peered around. Yugi's Dark Magicians had rid of the area of most of Bakura's Monsters, including the other two Man-Eater Bugs that had already ate the Celtic Guardian and Flame Swordsmen alive. "We've got to try and run Shu. It's the least we can do for father." Tefnut said soothingly to her brother, "As it looks we may be the only remaining members of our family and Egypt as we knew it. We've got to survive this, it's our duty."

"Okay." Shu said confidently. He held Tefnut's hand and sprinted alongside his sister once she started running. Fear raced through his mind as he looked back at the Man-Eater Bug gaining speed, coming in on them ready to pounce.

'_We can do this_,' Tefnut thought trying to push herself further. She felt weak and vulnerable, hating it with a living passion. She needed to look out for her brother and make sure they got out alive. However fear had a hold on her too, even though she didn't want to admit it to even herself. Tefnut feared death, losing her soul or any other crazy thing that could happen to them. She truly realized what their father must have felt that night running back to Egypt to deal with the events at hand.

Tefnut felt her heart racing inside her chest and her blood running through her veins. Pain struck and exhausted, tears ran down her cheeks as she felt her life slipping away from her. How she longed to be able to act like a child again, without worries like this. She wished to be back at the palace in Egypt where she could roam wherever in the boundaries that was set for her and Shu. At one point, the two had always wondered what was beyond those walls, but now they wanted their security.

Kaiba glanced up from his spot, shakily trying to get rid of the feelings of being attacked. He was both enraged and confused. His eyes stopped on two moving objects. "Those kids…" Kaiba muttered to himself. The Man-Eater Bug was catching up to them quickly. He gritted his teeth and hesitated. Something inside him was telling him to help them, to attack, but his brain said that none of this made any sense at all.

Without thinking, Kaiba pulled a card from his deck and held it up proudly. The Millennium Rod shook a little as Kaiba's pride and joy emerged from the card. The whitish-blue dragon roared loudly in front of Kaiba, already knowing the target that it would be facing. The dragon opened its mouth and shot its lightning attack towards the Man Eater Bug. Both of Yugi's Magicians swooped in to pick up the children, lifting them up high so that they would avoid getting hit with Blue Eyes' attack. The attack collided forcefully with the Man Eater Bug, destroying it almost instantly.

"Hey, it's about time you did something," Joey piped up. He made his way back to Yugi's side now that all of Bakura's monsters were destroyed again. The Dark Magicians put Tefnut and Shu down close to Yugi. Dark Magician stood by silently, while Dark Magician Girl was grinning cheerfully up at the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I don't see you with a monster on the field Wheeler," Kaiba said crossing his arms.

Yugi didn't acknowledge the two slightly bickering, instead his focus was on Bakura and what he intended on doing next now that Kaiba had also made himself involved. He only looked slightly irritated, but to Yugi's dismay managed to still laugh off the destruction of his monsters. This annoyed Yugi. He couldn't ever pick out what Bakura was going to do next. Bakura was unpredictable when he did decide to take action as well as ruthless and whenever they had tried to get rid of them he always crawled back stronger than before.

"Your contribution in this will be shortly lived," Bakura said turning to Kaiba and his Blue Eyes. He smirked once more summoning several more monsters in front of him.

Yugi, Kaiba and Joey braced themselves for another attack, but Bakura didn't command the monsters to attack. Yugi and Joey looked at one another while Kaiba, who was annoyed by Bakura's constant rambling and confident in his power, ordered his Blue Eyes to attack. However the attack just hit an invisible barrier and evaporated into thin air. Kaiba exchanged a dirty look with Bakura as his Blue Eyes was pushed back by the force. It roared loudly.

Joey looked at Yugi and asked, "That was Bakura's Millennium Ring again wasn't it Yug?"

Yugi nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so Joey." Yugi observed the monsters and then mumbled to Joey, "He must want those monsters for something, and why else would Bakura protect them with his Millennium Item."

"Makes sense to me, but I don't know if I want to know what he wants them for." Joey said crossing his arms.

A powerful force began releasing itself from Bakura's Millennium Ring. Bakura grinned maliciously, holding his hands high above his head. He began laughing loudly as his power grew. Yugi could feel Bakura's power's rising, and it started concerning him. Above Bakura a Monster appeared, it was a thin figure that was almost zombie-like. The monster slowly made its way in front of the other monsters that Bakura had summoned to the field.

"That's The Earl of Demise. Why would you go out of your way to summon that thing when any one of our monsters can obliterate it?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"There is more than meets the eye. I thought you knew that." Bakura retorted. He laughed haughtily which just made Kaiba grow even angrier then he had before.

Yugi frowned, "This isn't a game Kaiba. With the Millennium Items involved there is surely a reason for Bakura summoning that monster." Yugi didn't so much as flinch when Kaiba returned his statement with a cold stare. Kaiba wouldn't be much help to them if he wasn't willing to accept what was going on around him. It had always been like that.

"Forget it Yugi. He isn't going to be much help to us," Joey said.

"But still, I can't figure out why he suddenly summoned Blue Eyes to help Tefnut and Shu," Yugi said looking over at Shu and Tefnut. Was it something to do with the Millennium Rod or did Kaiba actually have a part of him that cared for something besides himself? Time was running out, and there were so many things that Yugi wanted to know. He held his Millennium Puzzle tightly, looking down at it lost in thought. He couldn't get what had happened that morning out of his mind. "I knew winning that duel was a mistake…" Yugi muttered.

Joey watched his best friend in despair. He hated seeing Yugi agonizing over this, especially knowing that he knew that he couldn't do anything to help Yugi. Joey too felt what Yugi felt though. Yugi winning that fateful duel last year was a mistake. No one had wanted to see him leave their lives, but they had thought it would be for the best. "I thought it would have been for the best. Never did I imagine any of _this_ would happen." Joey said to Yugi.

Bakura looked coldly at his Earl of Demise monster, "Attack these useless monsters behind you. They will benefit you greatly." The Monster nodded ever so slowly and turned around. This caught the eyes of the others, leading their attention back to Bakura. That's what he wanted. Earl of Demise slashed the monsters with its thin sword until they were all destroyed. Bakura laughed, "Now all of the power from my monsters is going to be absorbed my Earl of Demise. In your language, for every monster I just sent to the graveyard, Earl of Demise gains 500 Attack points."

Joey blinked stupidly, trying to think back to how much attack power the Earl of Demise card had in a real duel. "Really Wheeler? Earl of Demise normally has 2000 Attack points, and since Bakura sent seven of his monsters to the graveyard his monster gains another 3500 Attack points." Kaiba stated in an annoyed tone. "In case you can't do the math that thing would have 6500 Attack Points."

"No kidding, but if you're that smart how do you propose we beat this thing!" Joey hollered over angrily.

"It's simple, you can't." Bakura said, "Get rid of their monsters so we can end this."

Earl of Demise quickly ran towards Yugi's Dark Magician. It slashed right through the monster, destroying him. Yugi cringed partially feeling the blow. He looked up at his Dark Magician Girl, who was now trying to avoid the Earl of Demise's Sword. The zombie jumped up, catching the Magician off guard and like the last one, slashed right through her like she was air. At the destruction of Yugi's third monster he toppled over slightly from the blow, looking up to see Bakura's monster heading directly towards Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon. It leaped high and with one great swipe cut through the dragon with ease.

Shu began whimpering at the sight of all of the monsters being destroyed. Familiar ones at that. Priest Seto's mighty dragon being taken down, and two monsters he knew their father held close to his heart being taken down with one swipe as well. He trembled, feeling weak and vulnerable now. Even Yugi was on one of his knees in pain, and there was nothing that he or Tefnut could really do about it. Shu didn't know how to use his powers let alone control them so that he wouldn't hurt himself in the process.

"Tefnut, Shu, watch out!" Yugi called to them.

Shu looked up seeing the Earl of Demise running right for them. He froze on the spot. Without being able to contain himself he shoved his sister out of the way of the attack. By now the monster was only inches away from him. Its sword was not raised as it was trying to take him back to Bakura. Shu slammed his eyes shut fearfully. He felt a power surge through him while he thought of the peaceful times and how he longed just to be with his family again and where Yugi and his friends, who had been so kind to them could live without this evil.

A breeze swept through the area quickly. It was cold and deadly. Bakura looked around confused as the area within the Shadow Realm had always been dead just like the life that lived in it. Quickly the breeze picked up and surrounded Shu's body. A whirlwind formed around him. This made the Earl of Demise bounce right off of him and back to Bakura. The only thing that could be seen was the glow of Shu's pendant and a smaller glow a few inches upwards.

"What's going on?" Tea asked quickly.

Ishizu watched in awe at the young boys powers. Though what Shu was capable of wasn't that surprising to her. "Shu has just tapped into his inherited ancient powers." Ishizu said.

"Does this mean we have a chance of seeing tomorrow?" Tristan asked.

"If Shu can hold onto this power then there may be a way." Ishizu said.

Yugi watched the whirlwind slowly disappear. From behind the windy walls Shu stood shaking, his third eye clear as day on his forehead and his half of his pendant glowing wildly. Yugi looked down at the Millennium Puzzle, and over to Tefnut's pendant. They were all reacting to each other now that Shu was able to block Bakura's attack. He had overheard what Ishizu was saying and made a face. She was right. There had to be some way Tefnut and Shu's powers could end this, but he knew that they were in no condition to do this alone. The Shadow Realm would surely take their lives.

Yugi slowly stood up and looked in Bakura's direction. Bakura had seemed a bit shocked by his attack being ineffective, but Yugi knew that he was likewise aware that Shu's powers wouldn't hold up long in the Shadow Realm. Yugi loosened his grip on the Puzzle and stared at Bakura's Millennium Ring. He had so many questions, so many frustrations running through his mind. Even after Bakura had been destroyed he still managed to crawl back. Yugi rethought what Ishizu had stated about it, '_Even in death he still has a connection with our Bakura._'

Then it hit him. It was as plain as day, how could he not have realized it?

"I need your help!" Yugi cried out to Tefnut and Shu. They looked weak and hopeless. He shook his head. They had to believe or they were doomed to stay in this realm. Both siblings looked up as Yugi called out to them, "I know you're weak and you don't believe you're going to make it out of this alive. But you have to believe you will. You have to believe that everything and everyone you care about will be alright or are alright!"

Tefnut looked up at Yugi, but dropped her head and shouted, "Everything we know is gone! How do you expect us to have faith in anything if we have no family, no home, and no life!"

"You have to believe Tefnut. Believe that he is still alive and that you have the power to bring him back!" Yugi said confidently. She looked up quickly. Yugi smiled lightly, "I believe in you both, and everyone here believes in you too. And most importantly I know so does _he._"

"Excuse me for interrupting your….passionate speech, but I was in the middle of taking those two weaklings from you," Bakura said. He commanded his monster to attack once more.

Yugi smirked, "You won't be attacking for a little while Bakura. I am using the Magic Card Nightmare Cage!" Yugi held up his magic card above his head. A Cage soon fell over Bakura's Earl of Demise. He knew this would give him plenty of time to do what he needed to do.

Yugi stood facing Bakura with a confident smile, his Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly. Tefnut and Shu ran over and stood on opposite sides of Yugi. Without even having to tell them what they were to do they already knew what had to be done. Both children took one of Yugi's hands and faced Bakura as well. They had equally as confident expressions on their faces and felt themselves being overcome with strength again. As Tefnut and Shu's pendants glowed a circle formed below them on the ground. It engulfed them in a force that was almost blinding.

"I told you before you and your Puzzle alone are no match for me and my Millennium Ring!" Bakura yelled furiously. He looked at his monster, he only needed a short amount of time and his monster would be able to break out and stop them.

"True, alone I may not be able to defeat you Bakura, but who said that I was alone?" Yugi asked back. As he ended his sentence the light got brighter and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle rattled and shone an even more blinding light in Bakura's direction. He tightened his grip on Tefnut and Shu's hands and said, "Like you said before as long as Bakura's body lives on so does your spirit. You were just waiting until you were reawakened. So what makes you think that _he _isn't lying dormant within my body, waiting to be awakened?"

_Elements combine; Moisture and Air_

_Fury of the Ancient Gods_

_Resurrect the light from its tomb of despair _

_And let its wrath vanquish the shadows._

Tefnut and Shu chanted. The words just came to them as if they had known them all of their life. By now they were completely surrounded in light and power. They couldn't see out and no one around them would be able to see in. Yugi shut his eyes as he felt over come with spiritual power. Power he was barely even to control and handle especially while being in the Shadow Realm. It was overwhelming but familiar. Above them the sky of the Shadow Realm opened up like a portal. An even brighter light shined out from it hitting the spot where Tefnut, Shu and Yugi were. Three round lights quickly darted down into the circle. They were coloured differently than the rest of the blinding light had been, but no one could make out what colours they were.

Yugi felt them hit his body. He gasped his gripped starting to loosen. He had to fight it. He needed to withstand this and be strong. It was going to help them. Yugi opened his eyes slightly and looked at Tefnut and Shu. Their bodies started limping, slipping from consciousness. Yugi too felt himself slipping. The surge of spiritual power stopped suddenly, and the light disappeared, only before flailing Shu and Tefnut in opposite directions from Yugi. He looked in their direction weakly, trying to call out to them. It was no good. They were unconscious, and he too felt like he was slipping into nothingness.

"Hm…" Yugi muttered. He opened his eyes slightly and sat up. It felt like he had slept on a pile of bricks. Blinking, he looked at the floor and realized he pretty much was. Yugi stood up and looked around at the walls of the Millennium Puzzle. Hadn't he just been in the Shadow Realm with Bakura? What had happened to Tefnut and Shu? Yugi looked around frantically for some clues. He didn't have the time to look in the Puzzle. "Oh no…" Yugi said.

But there was something different about the Puzzle. It seemed brighter then when he had been in it that morning. It was less eerie, and the same spiritual energy that he, Tefnut and Shu seemed to be running through the Puzzle. Maybe it was just him, but Yugi couldn't quite shake the feeling that he wasn't alone.

"_Your body is weak, and has endured much strain. Let me take care of things from here,_" Yugi looked around quickly. His mind processed the words he heard carefully, in order to restrain himself from his mind playing tricks on him.

Yugi stopped, viewing the same corridor he had that morning. It was still full of shadows. A smile managed to spread across his face. A familiar feeling ran up his spine and showered him with confidence. Yugi looked at the shadowy corridor and spotted a light shine briefly, before disappearing again. Looking at his hand, Yugi noticed his wounds heal instantly. He felt his strength returning and his body relaxing. Shutting his eyes, Yugi allowed his mind to clear itself. Slowly he felt a comforting spiritual force ease him. He was more than willing to allow its presence within him.

"Yugi!" Tea called out.

"Snap out if it man!" Tristan joined in by calling out to their friend.

At first, Joey had run to Shu's side. The young boy and his sister had been shot violently by the force of the power they had summoned into the Shadow Realm. Joey attempted to wake the boy up from his unconscious state but no luck. "Don't be gone you two," Joey mumbled in a serious tone to himself. He stood up and looked at Yugi. He was standing where he had before, limp with his head down weakly. Marks from the spiritual power, and a sort of steam or smoke floated up from his weak body. The Millennium Puzzle dangled on its chain, threatening to pull the weak boy to the ground. "Yugi! Come on!" Joey called.

Bakura laughed to himself. The Cage from the Nightmare Cage card had lifted allowing his Earl of Demise card to be set free. "He didn't know what he was talking about," Bakura said. The Earl of Demise walked over to Tefnut and picked her up, hoisting her over its shoulder. Bakura approached Yugi, "Your friend's foolishness is going to cost him greatly. However it wasn't completely in vain, as I am about to obtain these two children and his Millennium Item."

He reached out his hand towards the boy. Despite still standing, Bakura was sure Yugi was completely lifeless. The Shadow Realm had taken its victims for being so foolish. Slowly he reached for the Millennium Puzzle, only inches within having even greater power. However the Puzzle reacted suddenly, creating another force of energy that pushed Bakura back to where he had previously been standing.

"But how? The Shadow Realm should have your soul in its grasp," Bakura retorted furiously. He clenched his fists and glared at Yugi's body and the ancient artifact he longed to have in his possession. His Earl of Demise handed Tefnut's unconscious body over to him. Bakura shifted the young girl onto his shoulder.

Ishizu stared contently, "Can it be...?" she inquired quietly.

Once again the circle of power appeared below Yugi's lifeless body. It stood their motionlessly while a swirl of spiritual energy, all caused by the Millennium Puzzle swiftly surrounded Yugi's body. Angered, Bakura summoned several more monsters to attack the dim body, but the monsters merely were destroyed on contact with the enraged energy. The light vanished suddenly, only thing that was left was the circle that stood below Yugi's body, however now his body was standing up right. His head was down, covering his face in shadows allowing the remaining spiritual energy to consume and reawaken his spirit from its tarnished state. The figure slowly looked up, a golden eye clearly marked on his forehead. Two pairs of violet eyes stared angrily in Bakura's direction.

With one swift movement of his arm, he commanded the spiritual energy vanish instantaneously without even speaking a word. The third eye disappeared from his forehead as he glared in Bakura's direction. "Bakura! Your persistent meddling is about to reach it's end!"

"Oh please enlighten me!" Bakura retorted back.

"Manipulating and using others for your own selfishness and greed is one thing! But exploiting the royal family is a whole new low, even for someone as despicable as you! You will never see out of the walls of this realm again if I have anything to do about it!" he shouted commandingly.

Bakura smirked and then yelled, "Face it! You won't do anything to me because you are weak! You're driven by your weakness, where as I am not! You are not worthy of your title or your Millennium Item! Unlike you, I will do _anything_ to get what I desire!"As Bakura ended his words he roughly shifted the limp body on his shoulder so that her face became visible.

"Ah...Tefnut..." he said quietly in shock. The young girl was motionless, and from where he stood it didn't even look like Tefnut was breathing at all. He looked over to his right and spotted Shu in the same condition, with Joey knelt down beside him. "Shu." he looked straight at Bakura, eyes flaring with complete hatred towards the Evil Spirit. Anger coursed through his veins, threatening to take control at any moment.

"That's right, the beloved Princess! Her soul may be tarnished just like her brothers, but their lifeless bodies still serve some use to me. No matter how you think you can stop me, you won't do a thing at risk of losing something else that's dear to you!" Bakura smirked widely and laughed, "It won't make any difference what you do though cause either way you'll be joining _her_ in the afterlife along with these two wretches shortly after!"

"That's far enough! Disrespect me all you wish, but you have no right to disrespect her or these two children! Leave them out of it!" he snapped, fists clenched and power now surging around him as his anger grew to a personal level. A vengeful level.

"I see I hit a nerve...but what does it matter you're proving my point," Bakura said in a more calm tone. He was still amused by how a few simple insults could make a person who is normally calm and reserved anger so easily, "You're powered by the love you have for your family and these pathetic mortals, when you could hold true power! I will take what is mine and tarnish whomever I want, and you can't stop me!"

"Wrong! I will never let you take them!"

"And how exactly do you intend to stop me! My Earl of Demise is indestructible!" Bakura shouted, "Now! Prepare to be vanquished!"

"It's you that'll soon be vanquished Bakura! Have you forgotten the great power I alone can call upon!" he returned Bakura's glare with a confident smirk. Looking up, he spotted Tefnut's head slowly rise up, awake from her unconscious stupor. Her eyes widened as they focused on him. Bakura didn't realize that he was really staring at Tefnut as she was right in his direction as well. '_Have faith in me_' he thought to the young girl, hoping his thoughts were able to reach her.

'_I do,_' Tefnut thought, responding with a weak nod. She glared at Bakura, wanting to pummel him on the spot while he was off guard. However she was smart enough to know that that would be a stupid move.

"What's Yugi talking about?" Tea asked.

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out!" Tristan said.

Glaring at Bakura, energy built up around him once more. He had faith that Tefnut would react at the right time when Bakura was off guard. "Legendary Gods of Egypt please hear my call. I now beseech thee to protect those tainted by this evil and to avenge those who have already fallen victim to its wrath!"

Tefnut's third eye appeared on her forehead. Somehow she knew this moment was now or never. She focused with all her might to control her power. High above them, in the sky of the Shadow Realm storm clouds formed. They were thick and dark; only a little bit of light flickered in them threatening to relay the anger of Tefnut down on Bakura. A jolt of lightning shot down in front of Bakura making him jump and lose his grip on Tefnut's body. She hopped off and backed up quickly, glaring at the evil spirit.

"You little wench!" Bakura shouted. He was flustered, unable to decide what was more important to focus on. Tefnut and her abilities or what was going on in front of him. "Earl of Demise take care of her!"

The Millennium Puzzle shone brightly again, just as blinding as it had before. With one swift movement he raised a card above his head, "I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Slifer!" Joey asked himself over the howling wind. First storm clouds in the Shadow Realm, then wind and now Egyptian Gods? He suddenly looked down at Shu's seemingly lifeless body. The boy's pendant lay beside his body with a light glow around it, "You're causing this wind. Just like before."

"What kind of joke is this!" Kaiba shouted. His eyes darted around in the clouding sky, stopping once he spotted the lengthy red body of Slifer slip in then out from behind the dark clouds. Slowly the red dragon descended from the sky, its body wrapped up together like a snake. It let out a bellowing roar that silenced all other gasps and comments circulating the area.

"No!" Bakura shouted at the great dragon made its appearance. Tefnut had swiftly made an escape to safer ground while the blinding light of the Millennium Puzzle controlled the area. Without thinking she bolted to Kaiba's side and stood behind him, staring up in awe at the great beast.

The red dragon spotted Earl of Demise. It opened its second mouth and shot at the monster, weakening its power level. "Slifer the Sky Dragon! Obliterate his monster! Thunder Force!"

Bakura glared as the Egyptian god powered up its ruthless attack on his monster. In a normal duel the monsters power would have been dependent on the amount of cards in the user's hand. However this was a Shadow Game and that meant that Slifer had something on his monster. It's name. "This isn't the last of my I assure you!" Bakura shouted over the noise of the attack. His Millennium ring glowed briefly before the attack picked up dust and dirt from the ground, destroying the Earl of Demise on contact.

As the dust settled, it became obvious to everyone that Bakura was gone. The darkness around the area slowly started to disappear, as well as Slifer's presence. It disintegrated and returned to its place in its card. Still an uneasy feeling was left behind. It would be hard to believe that Bakura would be completely gone especially after being able to return to battle them there today.

Shu slowly got up, forcing his cramped body to stand up straight and not fall over. Joey took his arm and helped him, only to let go once he was sure Shu could stand up right. "You okay?" Joey asked in a serious tone.

"What happened...?" Shu asked holding his head with his free hand. He blinked and looked around. They weren't in that creepy realm anymore. Slowly his eyes stopped spotting Tefnut near Kaiba then he was lead to looking at the upbringing of dirt over the cement ground they had battled on. "What happened to that guy!"

"He's gone," Joey said. "We beat him." He gave the young boy a reassuring thumbs up. Joey didn't believe that Bakura was beat for good, but all Shu needed to know for now was that Bakura was gone. The kid had been through enough chaos to last a long time.

Shu smiled and then ran over to the center where his friend stood. He stopped with a cheesy grin behind him, wondering why Yugi was standing so firm and tall like he was. Was he not happy to get rid of Bakura? It almost looked as if he was trembling a little. "What's the matter? You got rid of the bad guy." Shu piped up, tugging on Yugi's sleeve.

He quickly snapped out of his trance as he heard Shu's innocent voice just inches away from him. Every thought came flowing back into his mind. Every emotion rushed through him as a reminder of the hell that he had just been through to get to where he was. Then he thought of the hell they must have been through without him. Looking over his shoulder slowly he stared down at the young boy. Overwhelmed with so much joy that Shu was okay that he could barely speak. "Shu..."

Shu was caught off guard, staring at the facial features, the difference in voice and especially the difference in emotion that he was being shown before him. As soon as he realized who it was he was staring up at, Shu embraced him, being welcomed with an embrace in return equally as emotional.

Kneeling on one knee, he looked up in Tefnut's direction. He caught her eye and knelt on the spot, holding her younger brother close to him protectively. They stared at one another for a few moments, but before long he had his arms around both children. Tefnut cried uncontrollably while Shu whimpered lightly. "I thought I lost you both," they heard him say emotionally. His grip around them tightened, not wanting to let go for even a second. He stroked their hair gently, comforting them not to cry too much. "I'm here now," he whispered, crying silently in order to not make the two break down even more.

"Poor things," Tea said watching the three. Tristan sighed lightly beckoning her to follow him to Joey's side. The three met up and watched their friend embrace Tefnut and Shu. They themselves were beginning to get a little teary eyed, "I'm just glad everyone is okay."

Kaiba stalked over, not so much as batting an eye at the emotional embrace that was taking center stage. He only looked over to see the two children being let go of from what seemed like an endless and pathetic hug to him. "Would someone mind telling me where the _Egyptian God Cards_ came from!" Kaiba asked loud enough that everyone in the area could hear.

"He's got a point," Tea asked looking up at Joey and Tristan.

"Yeah we locked those cards away a year ago." Joey added in. He looked at the three and grew wide eyed, "If the god cards are back then that must mean that...-"

Slowly the figure turned around and smiled lightly in the direction of Joey, Tristan and Tea. Tefnut and Shu stood on either side of him. "Hello there." he began, taking a few steps forward, "I hope you didn't forget about me."

Tea, Tristan and Joey blinked and looked at each other quickly before returning their stare to the familiar person before them. "Pharaoh!" they all asked in unison. None of them could completely comprehend this at first. But as they replayed the course of events throughout their head and it all made sense.

"Hahaha! I had a feeling it was you!" Joey smirked widely and announced to the world. He casually punched Atem in the arm. He was so happy he could hug him.

"I knew he was too tall to be Yugi," Tristan said.

"So you're really back!" Tea asked quickly.

Atem rubbed the arm where Joey had lightly punched him and nodded slowly, "Yes. It seems so." he stated. He didn't really understand how his spirit was resurrected in this world once again, after already passing on. But really he didn't understand a lot of what was happening. Atem forced himself to wait on thinking about the events that have already occurred and focus on what was happening before him. He smiled down at Tefnut and Shu, placing a hand on their backs. "I want to thank you all. For taking care of them up until now."

"Anything for a friend," Tristan laughed lightly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no problem, but really you should be thanking Yugi. He was the one that spent so much time considering their feelings," Tea added in.

This made Atem smile lightly looking to his side at the spirit of Yugi as he appeared. He expected nothing less of Yugi when it came to such important things. The boy had a heart of gold that could care for just about anyone, Atem had learned a lot from him already. He was now, more than ever, grateful for being connected with Yugi. The pair exchanged words with only glances. There was so much that the two had to say to one another that just couldn't be spoken at the moment.

"Oh jeez Joey, calm down or you'll blow another casket." Tristan said watching the blond. He was constantly trying to get words out that he too couldn't speak. Joey's face was lit up with overwhelming joy.

"Give it up Wheeler. You don't need something else blowing up in that brain of yours." Kaiba cut in with a smug expression. Joey sighed heavily and smirked at Kaiba. Kaiba soon turned and started walking back towards the road, "I don't have time for this nerd convention."

Atem looked up calmly as Kaiba walked off. "Kaiba," he said. At the sound of his voice Kaiba stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face him. "If you're looking for an answer to your questions. You'll find it right behind you."

Kaiba frowned, knowing what he had meant by the statement. The Millennium Rod that was hooked into his belt behind him. Hidden beneath his long jacket from the world. How he wished he could forget about its presence, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't be as easy as that. Kaiba blamed it for the reason he was there at the museum in the first place. "Now that you're back you're in charge of looking after those two. I have a company to run. No time for babysitting."

The group watched Kaiba leave for the road. Once he was out of speaking distance Tristan asked, "Did he just acknowledge that he wasn't speaking to Yugi?"

"Maybe he's not as naive as we thought," Joey said blinking stupidly.

Ishizu finally approached them her eyes were set on Atem. Slowly, like she had when meeting Tefnut and Shu she bowed out of respect. "Welcome back Pharaoh." she said to him. She clasped her hands together. "But I'm sorry that your return hasn't been of a peaceful nature."

Atem nodded slowly, completely aware of where Ishizu was going with this and that had knowledge of the events that had already happened. After all the Millennium Necklace was sitting firmly around her neck. "I am at peace knowing that Tefnut and Shu are now safe with me. For the time being I wish to help them adjust to the traditions of this world," Atem stated calmly. Really he just wanted to spend some time with Tefnut and Shu before jumping into saving the world again, "Allow me to spend time with them, as well as Yugi and his friends so that I can better understand what has occurred while I wasn't within their presence."

Ishizu nodded, "Very well Pharaoh" She wasn't about to object to his wishes. After all he had been through a handful himself and it would be disrespectful and unfair for her to ask him to take care of things on the spot. "We will speak again soon." She knew this would be true. Her Millennium Necklace told her so. That it could foretell.

Atem nodded and watched her return into the museum. He looked at the others as they spoke of heading back home for a rest. This was something he looked forward to. Rest. Although he knew that it wasn't the end of his stress regarding the evil that awaited them, Atem was able to feel a sense of relief knowing that his endless search for Tefnut and Shu had finally ended. He allowed them to run up ahead with Joey and the others, watching over them protectively. All Atem wished was for them to be able to enjoy their childhood without the feeling of loss and despair like he was feeling. It pained him to think that they too had felt as if they had lost him, and he couldn't even imagine how Tefnut and Shu would deal with what he felt. He could barely even deal with it. Sorrow nagged in the back of his brain wanting in. The only thing that had kept him going before now was his search for Tefnut and Shu. But he had been alone, with only his thoughts. Atem smiled a little, happy to know that now, even though there was still evil to face, he wouldn't be doing it alone.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to the person you reviewed this fanfiction. It honestly made my day when I saw I had one after this long. So anyway, behold my sixteen and a half paged chapter! It took me about two weeks to write this chapter, I just had to make it perfect at all costs. Do you think I did a good job? Are you happy Atem as returned? I am. Of course. Read and Review!


	7. Two Souls, One Body, Forever Friends

**Chapter 7-Two Souls, One Body...Forever Friends**

Yugi sighed lightly once he had entered his room. "Boy do Shadow Games and Rituals really make you tired," Yugi said to himself. He fell backwards onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. Sleep would have to wait. There were more important things on his mind that would prevent him from ever getting any shut eye. Yugi sat up slowly and looked down at the Puzzle. Thankfully his grandfather had been more than happy to welcome Tefnut and Shu into their home. The two children were sharing a room close to his. That way they could be heard if there ever was a problem. '_It's good that those two can see Atem's spirit even when I am in control of my own body. Now they'll never feel far from him again,_' Yugi thought happily.

He yawned lightly, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He blinked, pulling out a small object that he was unfamiliar with. Yugi let it dangle before him. "I don't remember this," he said to himself. It was a red jewel that dangled from a silver chain. Yugi had never seen it before in his life.

Upon feeling another presence in the room, Yugi quickly slipped the necklace back into his pocket. He looked up eagerly, and smiled at the familiar spirit as he entered the room. Yugi's emotions were making him feel completely ecstatic to have Atem back. Sort of the same way Joey and Tristan get when they see food after not having any for a very long time. On the other hand his brain was telling him to be delicate about it. Yugi didn't need Atem to speak to know that he was equally as happy to see Yugi again, but the distant look in his expression was concerning him.

"Tefnut and Shu are fast asleep," Atem stated, taking a seat on the end of Yugi's bed. He managed a small smile seeing Yugi's happy expression. "I'm grateful for all you and your friends have done so far to help them feel comfortable in this unfamiliar world."

Yugi nodded slowly, "I'm just glad that you three are all reunited again. They were determined to find you at all costs and witnessing you three being brought back together was an amazing thing to see." Yugi had really been touched by the scene back at the museum. He witnessed for himself the determination Tefnut and Shu had to find their father, Yugi could only imagine the lengths Atem had gone through to try and find them. Now they were finally reunited. "Not only are you an amazing Pharaoh, you're also an amazing father."

Atem had looked up for a moment, but quickly turned his gaze back down. The only response Yugi had gotten was a small nod. Instantly Yugi sensed something was wrong. He felt sadness and sorrow over take him. Sharing a mind again would take some getting used to. Yugi slowly crawled off of his bed and collected his thoughts. Once again he pulled out the necklace that had been sitting in his pocket. It hadn't been there before his trip to the museum.

Yugi turned to look at Atem once more. His friend was so lost in thought that he paid no attention to Yugi's gaze. Just like he had felt, Atem's face was filled with sadness. Yugi frowned glancing at the necklace once more. He held it in his palm and walked over to Atem slowly. Something that Bakura had said kept ringing in his brain. Or maybe that thought was going through Atem's brain...

"I think this belongs to you," Yugi finally said holding his palm out to Atem.

Atem snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the necklace. A small gasp escaped him as he took it gently from Yugi. Atem stood up and looked down at Yugi, "How did you know...?"

"We share a mind remember?" Yugi reminded the spirit. He watched the Pharaoh eye the necklace with a familiar expression. Yet the same sadness was still engraved over his face. "...What was she like Atem?"

Atem's eye grew wide as he peered down at Yugi. He looked at the necklace again, tightening his grip around it. Atem slowly sat back down, a small smile spread across his face, "She was annoying, pretentious and as stubborn as a mule," Atem stated. Yugi blinked stupidly causing Atem to chuckle a little, "Well, that was what I thought for a while anyway. If she were here right now, she'd surely accuse me of being the same."

Yugi couldn't help but smile upon seeing Atem salvage some happy thoughts. Bakura had said she was gone, and when he had continued to insult her Yugi had seen firsthand how deeply those words had hurt Atem. "But she was also beautiful, smart, outgoing and had a strength about her that was admirable. I didn't see those other things as faults anymore, just reminders of how blind a young child could be."

"In other words, you loved her," Yugi said softly.

Atem nodded, looking down at the necklace in his hand again. "Unconditionally." Atem replied in a whisper. "For days after I sent them to hide, once the evil vanished from the kingdom, I searched for any sign that they were alive. I had fought to protect them from the doom that struck Egypt, but somehow I can't help but feel like I should have stayed _with_ them."

Yugi frowned, slowly taking a seat beside Atem on his bed. "You did what you thought was best for everyone," Yugi said quietly.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. But it still feels like I let her down," Atem said bitterly. His fist clenched around the necklace, concealing the precious gem. "I made a promise never to let her go again. And now she's gone." Yugi said nothing, knowing there was nothing he could possibly do right now to cheer his friend up. He had lost a loved one, and blamed himself for it. Yugi imagined that this was how he was when Yugi's soul had been taken from him. "I searched for days and found nothing. But I eventually found this necklace, and I was certain I knew what had come of her. Tefnut and Shu on the other hand I had found no trace of them, or their pendants. I had prayed that somehow they escaped this evil, so I trekked on for days with no such luck."

"Until today of course. When the Millennium Puzzle returned to me, and the three of us were able to bind your spirit in the Puzzle with the one that had passed on last year, and part of your spirit from the past," Yugi said.

"Which is why I am fully aware of the events we experienced together and the events of my ancient past," Atem replied with a nod, "It's that of future events I am most concerned about."

Yugi nodded slowly. He watched as Atem zoned out again, thinking about what was to come for him and everyone else around him. Yugi too wondered the same, but knew that there was no use sitting around everyday wondering what would happen. Usually that stuff just ended up finding them anyway. It was just a matter of patience.

Yugi managed to smile a little, spreading his arms open and quickly wrapping them around Atem. The force of the hug caught Atem off guard, nearly forcing him to fall off the bed. This was funny since he was a spirit. "Well Atem, just remember that you no longer have to do things alone. We're all here for you. You found Tefnut and Shu and all of us are going to protect them from whatever evil may be lurking," Yugi stated optimistically, "And...I missed having you around. I'm glad you're back."

Atem blinked stupidly, gazing at the boy has he loosened his grip around his transparent body. Slowly he smiled at Yugi and said quietly, "Thank you Yugi. I've missed you as well my friend," He tried to cheer up, and think of the positive things about the situation. Yugi was right with everything he had said, Atem knew this, but his mind was still wandering into the memories of the recent events. "I think you should get some shut eye. Like Shu and Tefnut, your being took a lot of strain today."

Yugi yawned innocently and said, "I think you're right. But...what about you?"

"I won't be sleeping for a little while," Atem said standing up. Yugi watched him slowly placing the pendant away in his pocket his back turned away, "I still have much to think about...I shall rest when my spirit urges me to." Atem then slowly turned to look at Yugi once more, "I will do so in the deepest corners of your mind so that I won't disturb you my friend."

Yugi watched Atem's spirit slowly fade, noticing him struggle to hold in his emotions. Yugi soon could barely feel his presence around him. However the sadness Atem felt still hung over Yugi's head hauntingly. It was thick and the only thing that was keeping the pair from fully connecting like they once had again. Yugi had never in his life felt such sorrow like the vibes he felt from Atem's spirit. "Just remember, I'm always here for you Pharaoh." Yugi said quietly. He slowly fell back onto his pillow allowing sleep to overtake his being.

* * *

**AN: **_I got a job recently. So since this has happened I will be able to write on a (relatively) no__rmal basis. This is a shorter chapter and is kind of a reunion sort of speak between Yugi and Atem. It does have a bit of details relevant to the plot in it, which will be extended upon in the next two chapters or so and then mentioned again throughout the story. Sorry if Atem seems a little out of character emotion wise. My point was to make sure the readers know his feelings about the subject. This will also be in the next __couple of chapters. Read and Review please. _**  
**

_

* * *

_**  
**


	8. Tears of a Hero

**Chapter 8-Tears of a Hero**

"What's that you have?" Shu asked curiously, staring up at Tristan and Joey as they stood coolly around Yugi's living room.

"It's chocolate," Joey said casually.

"It's what?" Shu asked blinking.

"Chocolate, haven't you heard of it?" Tristan asked, raising a brow. Shu shook his head and stared curiosity. Tristan looked at Joey and shrugged, handing over a piece of the chocolate bar to the young boy. "Here try it. You've been missing out."

Shu took the piece and observed it suspiciously. It was hard, dark and it looked kind of shiny. Shu put it in his mouth and chewed for a moment. Suddenly his face lit up happily as its sweetness overwhelmed him. "That was good! I want more!" Shu said quickly. He bounced up and down, bugging the pair for more.

Yugi walked downstairs and looked at Shu bouncing around the room hyper-actively. "You guys didn't give him an energy drink again did you?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Nah, we let him try chocolate," Joey said.

Yugi watched Shu and sighed, "Oh boy."

"I thought it would be harmless," Tristan rubbed the back of his head.

"He's not used to all of the high-sugar foods we have in our world," Yugi said. "That piece of chocolate will probably make him like that all day." Yugi watched Shu who was now jumping on the cushions of the couch. "Shu, you should really get off the couch before you fall again."

"I'm okay Yugi!" Shu hollered. He then tripped over the legs of the pants Kaiba had made him wear, and landed on the floor. He winced in pain and let out a yelp when his body came in contact with the carpet.

"What did I tell you?" Yugi said quietly, putting a finger at his temple.

Tefnut walked in from the kitchen holding a juice box, more gently than the last time, and giggled at her brother lying on the floor. "You tripped again didn't you?" she inquired.

"Shut up." Shu retorted as he stood up.

Tefnut merely shrugged, "Make me."

Joey, Tristan and Yugi looked between the two siblings as they continued to throw insults at one another. Yugi frowned while Joey and Tristan snickered to themselves as the two argued; however, their humor in the argument was short lived when Tefnut's juice box went flying and hit Tristan in the face. Tefnut and Shu were soon rolling on the ground slapping and pinching each other in anger.

"Should we split'em up?" Joey asked looking at Tristan.

Tristan shrugged, "I don't know. It's not really a bad thing to let off a little steam."

"Break it up you two!" Yugi called over to them, but they weren't listening. "Cut it out." Yugi sighed, incapable of grabbing their attention. '_Do they always fight like this?_' Yugi asked Atem, sensing his presence.

Atem appeared beside Yugi watching Tefnut and Shu roll around on the ground. He sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. '_Occasionally. But never in this manner,_' Atem responded while keeping an eye on his children.

'_Well I suppose you're better suited to deal with this then I am,_' Yugi thought, letting Atem take over.

The Millennium Puzzle shone briefly as Atem and Yugi switched roles. Atem stared down at Tefnut and Shu while he silently walked over to them. Joey and Tristan watched quietly. By now they were able to figure out who was Atem and who Yugi was by how they acted and whenever the Puzzle let out a small glimmer of light.

"Tefnut, Shu," Atem warned. The two siblings stopped and looked up at their father, "Your fighting shall cease this moment."

The pair got up quickly and stared up at Atem. It wasn't often that their father spoke up about what they were doing. Normally he didn't mind them bickering here and there, as they weren't killing one another. Usually it was just their mother chasing them around telling them to stop fighting. "Sorry father." Both children chimed at the same time.

Atem sighed lightly and managed to smile a little. "I understand that this new world is much different than our home back at the palace and perhaps scary for you both," Atem said taking a pause before continuing. "But that does not mean that you should show any less respect to others, or one another. I doubt I need to remind you two that we are all guests in Yugi's home?"

Both Tefnut and Shu turned to where Yugi's spirit stood. Of course Joey or Tristan were unable to see Yugi, but Atem as well as Tefnut and Shu were able to. '_Sorry Yugi,_' they both told Yugi through their thoughts.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. '_Oh it's okay really._' Yugi thought to them, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, Yugi and I will be back in a couple of hours. Until then please obey the wishes of Joey and Tristan," Atem told them.

Tristan smiled and said, "Don't worry you two, we'll have all sorts of fun!"

Joey grinned, "Your father will be back before you know it!"

Atem nodded slowly, confident in the two teen boys that they would take care of his children. "Very well," Atem said turning to Tristan and Joey, "Please be patient with them. Before my return, they were put through a great deal. Time will be needed in order for them to adjust to the traditions of this world."

"No sweat," Tristan exclaimed.

"You know you can count on us Atem. Just make sure Tea has her cellphone on in case we need to get a hold of you," Joey said.

"I shall remind her to do so," Atem assured them with a small nod.

Tristan smiled placing a hand on his brown hair, "Good, now try not to get yourselves into trouble for at least another couple of days alright?"

Atem chuckled and said, "We'll try not to Tristan. But I cannot promise anything," Atem turned to start walking out of the house then said, "Farewell for now."

Atem left Yugi's house, keeping his focus in front of him. Yugi's spirit was walking beside him, watching the Pharaoh put on his normal expression when he was deep in thought. Yugi sighed lightly to himself and looked at the ground in silence. Atem had been like that a lot lately, not only because he was fearing what evil might be among them, but for the safety of his children and for the loss he did experience. All Yugi wanted to do was somehow ease that pain for his best friend, but he couldn't seem to figure out how. Yugi had never felt a love for someone like Atem had explained to him the night he returned. It was something truly meaningful, and it hurt Yugi to feel Atem's pain. They were connected after all, so Yugi often felt the agony his friend was experiencing despite the fact Atem tried hiding how he was feeling by escaping into the depths of Yugi's mind. That didn't matter, the feeling was strong.

Yugi glanced around as they passed a couple of people. To them they only saw Atem walking by and not the spirit of Yugi. Only Atem, as well as Tefnut and Shu, could see Yugi's spirit and communicate with him through thought. It was vice versa when Yugi was in control of his body and not Atem. He, as well as Atem's two children, could see and speak to Atem through thought. Otherwise, to the outside world, with the exception of Yugi's friends, Atem went by Yugi's identity.

'_Do you think Ishizu will be able to foresee anything about what has already happened?_' Yugi inquired, deciding to get a conversation going and to see what Atem thought about the situation at hand. That was where they were going after all; Back to the museum to see Ishizu.

Atem looked up at the spirit of Yugi and then said through his thoughts, '_Perhaps, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. The Millennium Necklace has been wrong before and can only predict so much if other powers are interfering._'

'_Yeah you're right...she was unable to tell us much about this evil the last time we were there._' Yugi thought with a sigh.

'_Maybe after a week she will know more._' Atem suggested.

'_Well if not, trouble always seems to find us, whether we like it or not,_' Yugi thought sighing even heavier. It would take a little bit to get back into the habit of saving the world. Not that it was normal getting used to saving the world.

"Hey! Yugi!" a female voice piped up. Yugi looked up to see Tea waiting for them at a street corner. She was wearing a blue top with blue denim shorts and her knee high stockings. He knew Tea couldn't see him, so he expected Atem to stop at any moment to greet her. Instead, Atem walked right by lost in thought leaving the brunette blinking. "Uhm...hello in there?" she chimed as she began following close to Atem.

'_Atem?_' Yugi piped up, attempting to grab the Pharaoh's attention. This was a regular occurrence when a lot was on his mind; Atem having a lot on his mind was also a regular occurrence. In the past Yugi had often found himself being tuned out on occasions when he would try to grab the spirits attention. This time however Atem snapped out of what he was thinking about.

Atem stopped and looked up at Tea with his violet eyes. He cleared his throat then said, "My apologies Tea. My mind has been wandering elsewhere lately."

"Well that's nothing new Atem," Tea joked with a light smile. She then waved her hand casually and said, "Don't worry about it honestly, there's no need to explain yourself."

"It still does not justify ignoring my friends."

"All of us understand how you must be feeling. We would never hold anything against you."

"I appreciate it," Atem said nodding. He placed his hands in the pockets of Yugi's dark blue jacket and waited for Tea.

"No problem. Now we should head over to the museum," she suggested.

Atem nodded and began walking, "Alright, but before I forget. Joey and Tristan requested that your cellphone remain on in case of any emergencies that may occur."

"Oh!" Tea exclaimed as she stopped walking and went into her small purse. "Good idea! I'm glad I charged it last night."

It wasn't really a long walk to the museum from where they were. Tea talked for a large majority of the time while Atem listened. It's not that he wasn't interested in what she was saying he, as well as Yugi, were just eager to hear what Ishizu would have to say to them. When they arrived both stopped and stared around at the large stone platform where just last week they had fought Bakura in the Shadow Realm. Atem led the way up the stone steps to the entrance of the museum. It looked the same as it always had, at least to him. Every artifact looked like it hadn't been touched and Atem could have sworn Ishizu was standing in the very same spot she had been when he had first met her before Kaiba's Battle City tournament.

"Welcome, the both of you," Ishizu said taking a bow. She wore her normal Egyptian attire, a long beige outfit that was rimmed with gold at the top. She had gold arm bands on along with the golden Millennium Necklace and a few gold wraps around a section of her black hair.

"I greatly appreciate the time you gave me as I requested. I am now ready to speak about the events that have occurred and those events that may be in our future," Atem said.

"Over the past week have you seen anything with your Millennium Necklace, Ishizu?" Tea asked.

"Just like the last time, the visions my Millennium Necklace can normally foresee are clouded and vague. All I can tell you is that I sense a great deal of darkness among us," Ishizu answered. She looked down at the Millennium Item with a frown.

"As do I," Atem began, "I remember it being far different than the stunts Bakura had pulled. The terror over Egypt was precise and stealth. It was virtually unpredictable. I do not believe that this is Bakura's doing."

"The revival of Thief King Bakura's spirit was merely an additional misfortune that occurred when this evil, as well as your children, Pharaoh, entered the present. Like your own, a portion of his spirit must have lingered within the Millennium Ring after the defeat of Zorc Necrophades and therefore over powered his younger and more pure descendent," Ishizu explained.

"Well the evil spirit of the ring was in control of Thief King Bakura at the time and later fused himself with that demon. Somewhere along the line a part of Zorc must have been trapped within the item," Atem added in.

Tea frowned thinking about the good Bakura and how he was trapped with the evil of the ring against his will. The boy was virtually defenseless and unable to do anything to the spirit the last time the Ring was in his possession. All the times they thought that it was their friend they were talking to it could have easily have been the evil spirit. It was difficult to tell the difference, as the spirit of was a good actor. He managed to fool them often.

"I always thought that the Items were destroyed after Yugi and the Pharaoh dueled last year," Tea added in.

Ishizu turned to look at Tea. "As did I Tea. I also thought that the Pharaoh's last task was his duel with Yugi that determined whether he was able to pass on or not. I'm afraid we were mistaken," Ishizu said. She paused and then looked at Atem, "There is clearly more to your story then even I was aware of. I am greatly sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"One cannot know all of the facts when they are hidden in the shadows. My spirit was still able to be resurrected thanks to the knowledge you passed on to Yugi and my children. My spirit was not at ease not knowing where my family was," Atem explained.

"So then you still remember the things that happened in the past?" Tea asked looking in Atem's direction.

"The things my spirit learned a year ago in this time yes. However the memories I have from the point of being unlocked and regaining my position as Pharaoh of Egypt to the point where I was searching for Tefnut and Shu could not have been present without their powers," Atem explained.

"I kind of get it," Tea said quietly not wanting to admit she was confused.

"You see Tea, Tefnut and Shu were completely pulled from their time into ours. They don't exist in the past right now, where as the Pharaoh is still living there. It is merely his _spirit_ that is before us right now all because a portion of his spirit still remained dormant in the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years," Ishizu began. The beginning of this speech grabbed the attention of Atem as well. "The ritual you saw last week in the Shadow Realm was the merging of three different spiritual pieces of the Pharaoh. One piece was who we witnessed walking through the doors last year. The second is the dormant spirit in the Puzzle and the final piece is from that of the Pharaoh's being in the past that holds all of his memories from before and after someone unlocked him to the point of the ritual in our time. These three pieces were put together allowing the Pharaoh to have recollection of what's going on currently."

"The only thing I do not know is any events to come. In this time they have far but passed leading me to believe somehow this evil was destroyed," Atem added in looking at his feet with a solemn look on his face.

"In the past, the time that this evil and the Pharaoh's children were directly brought from, the rest of the Pharaoh lives on aimlessly dealing with the aftermath of what has come of Egypt. The spirit of the Pharaoh before us now only knows things about the past that happened before the ritual in this time, not after. Meaning that the answers on how to defeat this evil is unknown," Ishizu said.

Tea made a face and said, "So you're saying that he is wandering around in another time still looking for Tefnut and Shu, while having no idea part of his spirit is in the future with them?"

Ishizu nodded and said, "That is correct. All of his spirits are tethered together but until every piece is combined, uncertainty shall remain."

"Isn't there a way to bring the Pharaoh's whole being here too? It's pointless for him to remain in the past if the evil is in our time!" Tea exclaimed.

"I am unsure if there is a way but I don't see it making any difference if his vessel were in the present. As you said, the evil is in our time. If we did succeed in this the most we would know is that of the damage done. No questions would be answered if the questions can only be answered in the present." Ishizu continued.

Tea frowned and mumbled, "I get it now."

"So either way the future is uncertain...yet again," Atem spoke quietly. Tea looked at him with sadden eyes and frowned even more.

"Fate always plays a hand in the events to come Pharaoh. Like you said the evil must have been stopped for the present to exist. I cannot tell you anymore as I do not hold those answers," Ishizu began as she looked at Atem. "What I do know is that an evil that you once locked away will emerge once more. I plead to you not to let your sorrow blind you from the truth, Pharaoh. Fate shall cause things of the past to repeat itself in many ways."

Atem's face suddenly darkened once hearing the last bit of what Ishizu had been saying. "I will try with all my might. If it means that the people who have suffered already will not die in vain," Atem said in a cold voice.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like eternity. Tea was unsure of what to say in order to break the silence, and decided on keeping her mouth shut. Ishizu meanwhile watched Atem with the same expression she had all the time: serious. "I am sorry for your loss Pharaoh," she finally spoke up.

Atem didn't reply at first, which made Tea even more uncomfortable. She sighed a little when he spoke up, "Is there anything else I can assist you with Ishizu?" His words were cold and hinted at wanting the topic to be dropped.

"No. Like you told me the events were random. I sense that you know nothing more than I do in regards to this. Now all that is left is what lies ahead of us," Ishizu said.

"Very well Ishizu," Atem said as he began to turn around.

"Fate shall present itself sooner than you think Pharaoh. Please remember what I told you as the future depends on it," Ishizu urged.

Atem stopped and turned back around slowly. His eyes were even more cold and dark than they were before. "I give you my word that I shall try to see the truth behind the things that present itself to me. Yugi and all of his friends can assist me with that," Atem explained. Sadness overtook his face as his eyes reverted to the ground, "But the events that have occurred are not that easily forgotten."

Tea watched as he walked out from the room. She frowned knowing that he was probably already out the museum door by now. Tea glanced at Ishizu and back up at the large Egyptian Tablet that had the images of the Pharaoh and Priest Seto facing one another. Above them were two monsters-known in their world as the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon. High at the top were the images of the three Egyptian Gods or now known as God Cards.

"My goal was not to upset him," Ishizu said looking at Tea.

Tea frowned and said, "Well you can't blame him. The guy has been through a lot just like Tefnut and Shu have." She sighed again looking up at the tablet once more. '_A lot more than I even realized,_' Tea thought.

'_I'm sorry that didn't go very well,_' Yugi told Atem. The boy looked around as Atem hurriedly had exited the museum hoping that Tea would be understanding of the Pharaoh's abrupt exit from the area.

'_It's not your fault Yugi,_' Atem started. This caught Yugi off guard, having thought Atem was going to be more involved in his own thoughts. '_The important thing is that we have gained valuable information._'

'_You're right, I suppose but that doesn't mean you weren't upset by that conversation. I know you Atem, you're trying to pretend like nothing is wrong for the sake of others by hiding away your feelings,_' Yugi explained.

Atem looked up at the spirit of his friend quickly, a little shocked by the statement. It was true though. Yugi knew him that well. Atem was about to say something when he heard Tea's voice calling after him. He stopped walking and looked at the tall brunette as she ran up to him panting a little.

"You sure left in a hurry," Tea said through gasps.

"I needed to clear my mind," Atem said simply.

Tea nodded knowing that Atem was sorry for running out without her. After being bombarded by Ishizu she didn't really blame him. She saw for herself how parts of the conversation struck emotional nerves for Atem. "It's okay, I understand," she began. "I'm willing to lend an ear if you'd like to talk about anything. We still don't know much about your life after beating Bakura."

Atem began walking with Tea tagging along side him. He looked around and said, "There really isn't much to it. I woke up one day and found someone had unlocked me from my dormant state in the Millennium Puzzle. It was as if no time had passed at all."

"You mean besides that small portion of spirit Ishizu had mentioned right?" Tea inquired.

"Indeed. The person who did this was never found, but everyone on the Royal Council insisted that I take over as Pharaoh like I should have been doing," Atem explained.

"Even that guy who looks like Kaiba?" Tea asked, raising a brow.

"It was Priest Seto's idea. He rebuilt the kingdom just as I asked him to a couple of years before. They all believed that my return was a sign from the gods that something greater would happen," Atem said quietly, "After all I was the chosen king in the prophecy, the only one with the ability to harness the three Egyptian Gods."

"Well it's true isn't it? That darkness showed up in Egypt again?" Tea asked.

"Nothing happened for many years Tea. Not any _great_ evil, that is," Atem looked down at his feet as he spoke. He thought back on those days, regret filling his eyes along with the sadness he was trying to hide. "I was often tested by outsiders who tried to take the throne away from me. My anger nearly made me pay greatly like it had when I had lost Yugi to the Seal of Orichalcos."

Tea paused then said, "I thought we solved that problem."

"These events I speak of still happened before the events of Dartz had happened. Thus that anger I vanquished in this time existed when I ruled Egypt," Atem restated.

"Oh...right," Tea laughed nervously, "This whole thing is going to take some getting used to. Have fun explaining this to Joey and Tristan." Tea paused and looked down at Atem. With her high heels on she was noticeably taller than he was. Tea cleared her throat and then said hesitantly, "Ishizu was talking about the Queen of Egypt wasn't she?"

Atem didn't respond for the longest time, only the emotions in his face intensified. This scared Tea a bit. She didn't want to upset her friend anymore then he probably was. She suddenly felt bad, stupid for even bringing it up. Finally however Atem did respond. "Yes she was." That was all that he said. Tea frowned watching him, almost flinching when he looked up at her. "Right now I do not wish to speak of her Tea. I shall see you later at the Game Shop, I need some time to think about all of this."

Before Tea could respond Atem had walked off in a hurry. She respected his decision and would never pressure him into speaking about things that pained him, but part of her felt guilty for adding more salt into the wound. Tea looked around as she was abandoned a look of sadness engraved over her face now. '_I feel like such a dolt,_' Tea thought as she watched Atem's figure disappear.

Things passed by hurriedly as Atem rushed in the direction of the GameShop. There in the walls of Yugi's home he could escape to his chambers in the Millennium Puzzle and be left alone for a while. However, that was the problem, for many years he had been left alone. He dwelled in the Millennium Puzzle for centuries; For even longer he had no recollection of who he was, where he came from or even his own name. All that remained was a lifetime of confusion, anger, and angst. The events that happened to his family and to his kingdom only brought those feelings back even stronger than they were before. They constantly nagged at him while he did what was natural to them. Ignore them or be consumed by them. Atem knew that he could think for hours about the questions he wanted answered, the reasons he wanted given and there would be no end to it, until is completely consumed everything about him. Like Yugi had said to him, he hides his feelings for the sake of others. Ignoring the nagging in his head allowed him to feel less shackled, freer even. But by shutting off those other emotions, it ultimately shut off the rest of his emotions as well; besides anger. That one always seemed to seep through the cracks in the past.

Voices were muffled and unclear as Atem had rushed into the game shop. He was pretty sure Yugi was trying to snap him out of his trance but nothing the boy could do would work right now. The other sounds were probably from a rush of customers or from Joey or Tristan who may or may not have noticed him come in while playing one of their video games with Tefnut and Shu. At least they were preoccupied. He rushed into Yugi's room, shutting the door behind him and fell to his knees with a thud. Atem felt his mind go blank, opening his eyes to see the inside of the Puzzle's walls.

The familiar walls were as complex as they always were. Stairs went every which way that led to doors that went who knows where. Not even Atem knew what lied behind each door. He slowly tried to get to his knees weakly. He opened his eyes wider to see Yugi standing beside him pulling him up. "Yugi?" Atem murmured.

"Yeah. Why do you seem so shocked...?" Yugi asked as he led his friend over to a staircase to sit down. No response came from Atem. Yugi felt him trembling seeing how what had happened had affected his friend. Yugi looked down with sad eyes feeling cold and alone. He was feeling part of what Atem was feeling. "I'm sorry Pharaoh."

A strong tremble rushed through his body. In a few seconds Atem found himself facing the floor of the Millennium Puzzle again. Like a tap, tears began falling to the floor in a small puddle as he attempted to regain his reserved composure. He felt Yugi get up quickly and collapse by his side. "I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt again," Atem sobbed, "And I failed her. I should have stayed with them Yugi. She'd be _alive_ if I had…"

Yugi shut his eyes trying not to cry. For once he had to be the one to be strong for Atem like the many times that Atem had been strong for him. Yugi put an arm over Atem and watched the tears continue down to the floor in one continuous stream. "This isn't your fault," Yugi whispered comfortingly.

"Yes it is. I almost lost her once and I had vowed never to let that happen again! I forgot what was more important to me and went to the aid of my kingdom instead! Why! Why did I make such a foolish mistake!" Atem cried throwing his fist against the hard floor angrily. "Her fate was sealed when I found that ruby. Please forgive me, Hathor."

Yugi got up slowly and walked in front of Atem. He bent down to the same level as him and frowned. "I may not have known her Atem. But just from the love I see that you had for her I know that she shared the same feeling for you. She's forgiven you, and now she's where nothing can harm her anymore," Yugi calmly said.

Atem started breathing slower; only minor trembles surged through his body now. He looked up at Yugi for a brief moment before looking down again. His fists were clenched tightly, showing his anger through the whiteness over his knuckles. "I didn't even get to tell her I loved her. I just ran off without showing any sign of how worried I actually was about their well-being. I regret it every day Yugi. If I could take it all back I would not hesitate," Atem spoke in a more angered tone.

"I promise to do everything I can to ease the pain that you've been through. But…you have to be strong for Hathor, Atem. She wouldn't have wanted you to be in pain, I can imagine that all she would want is for you, Tefnut and Shu to be happy with the time you do have here together," Yugi whispered. "And when your spirit finally has to rest again…you'll see her again. I promise you. You'll be with her again." That last part killed Yugi inside. He knew that it was inevitable that he'd have to say good-bye to his best friend again even though he didn't want to. It just wasn't fair to not let a spirit rest in peace.

Atem didn't say anything for the longest time. He gritted his teeth in anger and stared at the tear drops slowly drying on the floor below him. He felt like yelling, like hunting down who it was that hurt her, making them feel the pain that he was feeling. Yugi was right though, he needed to be strong for her. That was the only way he'd be able to fix what was done. "Thank you Yugi…" Atem mumbled.

"Anytime Atem…I just want to see you happy again," Yugi said while slowly standing up. He knew it was about time that he let Atem be alone for a little while. "I'll be here whenever you need me partner. You don't have to look far."

Atem stood up along with Yugi and managed a small smile and a nod. "Indeed Yugi. You're right beside me the whole way. As am I," Atem said quietly. He watched Yugi smile lightly, his spirit slowly disappearing from his presence as Yugi took over his body once again. Atem looked at his feet, he felt better knowing that he had a friend that would be there with him along the way. Like he always had been before. '_I will avenge you Hathor, if it's the last thing I do._' Atem thought.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you to those who have reviewed the story so far, I hope you all are enjoying the story as it progresses. And Excuse the wait, I've been kind of busy as of recently. I also have fanart that was in need of being finished. I am slowly hammering away at my next chapter to be submitted on DeviantArt, so I decided to update with something I did already have done on here so keep it active. Again I say__ Sorry if Atem seems a little out of character emotion wise. My point was to make sure the readers know his feelings about the subject. This will also be in the next __chapter to a minor degree. Read and Review please. _**  
**

_

* * *

_**  
**


	9. Eye of the Past

**Chapter 9-Eye of the Past**

Yugi walked downstairs slowly to see everyone sitting in the living room quietly. Tea was the first to look up. She had a worried but slightly hurt expression over her face as she quickly looked back down at her hands. Joey and Tristan looked like they weren't too sure what to say at the moment, instead they were paying attention to Shu beat Tefnut in a racing game the two teens had set up for the siblings.

"Is everything alright Yug?" Joey finally inquired, grabbing the attention of everyone else sitting about. The blonde's brown eyes focused in on his distressed best friend and hoped that nothing too serious was going on.

"Everything should be fine soon," Yugi responded, "He just needs some time."

"Tea summed up what happened, but maybe you can shed some light on what Ishizu was talking about," Tristan said biting his lip.

Yugi nodded slowly. He thought back on everything Ishizu had told them, especially about the different spiritual pieces that had been merged together through the powers of the Millennium Puzzle and Tefnut and Shu.

Tea sighed lightly, "I already told them about how Atem remembers us and parts of his memories of what happened previous to searching around Egypt." She explained things delicately in order not to grab the attention of Tefnut or Shu.

Yugi sighed with relief to hear that. It would really be difficult for him to explain things when Atem would have done a much better job at it. However Yugi wasn't willing to bug Atem to explain what Ishizu had said, so he would have tried to do it himself. "Well, besides that, she told us that things are going to repeat itself and that a familiar evil would return," Yugi finally said.

"That oracle stuff never makes any sense..." Joey whined.

"Wouldn't that evil be Bakura who brought to life that creature Zorc in Egypt long ago?" Tristan asked.

"That would be the most logical thing Tristan, but you know how those oracles work, they could mean virtually anything," Yugi said. He made a face and huffed a little, "So we pretty much have no more answers then we did when I left this morning."

Tea looked up quietly and then said in a whisper, "Well Bakura is still out there...we should be careful. I mean, if that's what Ishizu was talking about."

"You're right. We should," Yugi said, before pausing. He then said, "I think it would all be best that we not speak the Pharaoh's name out loud. After all, his name and the seven millennium items are the key to unlocking that monster. If our enemy hears his name he...or she could unlock Zorc Necrophades in the present."

"Wouldn't that be peachy," Tristan said sarcastically.

"He's right though. The Pharaoh locked himself away so that that monster couldn't be unlocked again. We should be careful from now on or our home could be destroyed too," Tea said.

"Don't worry about it. Joey Wheeler won't let that happen!" Joey piped up.

"Dude do you remember what that thing looked like?" Tristan asked quickly, his head twisting around to look at the blonde teen. "Big, Dark and Scary. Ring any bells?"

Tefnut and Shu turned around and looked at Tristan. Shu frowned while Tefnut sighed. "You're not very good at hiding things from us if that is what you are attempting to do…" Tefnut mumbled shutting her eyes.

The group laughed nervously, looking at one another. Luckily for them Tefnut and Shu didn't seem too concerned about what it was they were talking about. Yugi was thankful for this, not wanting to have anything started that would require Atem's attention. He wanted to give the spirit as much time alone as he needed to think over things.

"Oh, hey Yug this came for you while you and Tea were out," Joey said nodding towards a small package on the dining room table.

Yugi slowly got up and picked the package up, observing it. "It doesn't show a name." he said. Yugi then began opening it to pull out a letter, a video tape and another small package. He walked back over to the group, still observing the three things.

"What's that Yugi?" Tea asked.

"It's a tape, a letter, and something else," Yugi said looking at the small package.

"Well put the tape in and see what's on it," Tristan said taking a seat on the couch.

Joey watched Yugi walk over to the VCR and asked, "Why does this seem awfully familiar?" He too sat down on the couch and watched as the tape disappeared.

Yugi stepped out of the way and stood by Tefnut and Shu, waiting for the tape to start. A few seconds passed and a man's face appeared on the screen. He had long platinum hair that covered most of the left side of his face. A familiar devilish smile shined back at them through the TV screen.

"Now I know why this is familiar!" Joey said quickly, referring to the man that was present on the TV screen. Joey looked behind him to see Tristan and Tea already behind the couch. He quickly hopped over the back and hid behind it as well.

"What does Pegasus want this time?" Tristan asked.

Yugi turned to see his friends hiding behind his couch. Only their heads were visible peeking over the back, exchanging looks between one another and Yugi. He shrugged to himself not willing to try and convince his friends that Pegasus was not going to harm them this time. Sure, he had the Millennium Eye back in his possession, which is why he didn't blame them for overreacting, but this time Pegasus wasn't misguided. They all knew something else in the world was amiss.

"Ah Yugi-boy, it has been a while. How have you been? I hope I didn't scare you the other day," Pegasus said in his usual lucid voice.

"He's as creepy as ever," Tristan remarked over hearing Pegasus' voice.

"Not to mention he has the Millennium Eye back," Tea whispered. Joey nodded in agreement. All three of them soon looked back over the couch again to see what was going on.

A frown suddenly crossed Pegasus' face as it seemed that he was looking directly at the three. "You know it's rude to hide from an old friend you three. I mean after all we've been through!" Pegasus said dramatically, acting as if he was hurt.

"Friend! What!" Joey hollered almost standing up until Tea and Tristan pulled him back down.

"Be quiet man. He has the Millennium Eye back," Tristan whispered hurriedly.

"I'm a different person from who I was back then. I may have my Millennium Eye again, but I have no intention on recreating the events of my Duelist Kingdom Tournament," Pegasus explained. He still held a dramatic hurt expression on his face as he continued, "The past is the past and I'm sorry for what I did to all of you, but we can't let out pasts ruin our futures."

Yugi turned to see his friends looking over the couch again. "Pegasus is right you guys. We should trust him, and listen to what he has to say," Yugi said in a serious tone. He knew that they would be more open to the idea if Yugi was on board.

Tristan, Tea and Joey removed their heads from view and looked at one another. "Do you think we can trust him?" Tristan inquired, "I mean how does he know what to respond with if it is a _tape?_" Tristan asked quietly.

"Well it probably has to do with his Millennium Eye. Remember when he took Yugi's grandpa's soul before duelist Kingdom? Yugi said he had dueled Pegasus in the Shadow Realm because of the magic of his item," Tea whispered answering the question.

"So then he's communicating with us through his magic again?" Joey asked. Tea nodded. He sighed for a moment then said confidently, "Well we have to trust in Yugi's judgment. Yugi was right before when we chose to trust Pegasus with the whole Dartz thing. I guess he has changed."

"Sure, but he didn't have the Millennium Eye when he helped us with Dartz. He had the Millennium Eye at Duelist Kingdom _before _he was a total nutcase," Tristan countered.

"I think we should trust Yugi and the Pharaoh," Tea added in. The three shrugged and looked back over the couch once more to see Yugi speaking with Pegasus. Tefnut and Shu watched from behind Yugi curiously.

"So I assume you've received the package I sent since you are viewing this tape," Pegasus said in a more serious tone.

Yugi nodded slowly looking down at the letter and the smaller sized package. Something he still hadn't opened yet. "Yeah…I got everything," Yugi said slowly.

"The letter I provided is to be given to the Pharaoh. That will further explain that other package I sent to you. I am incapable of explaining much more as some unknown darkness is clouding my poor vision," Pegasus said beginning to go into his dramatics again, "It must be stopped!" 

"What's your point Pegasus? We all know this stuff already," Joey countered.

"The Millennium Items have been returned to their seven rightful owners of this time. I am positive that whoever is out there will seek them out," Pegasus explained.

"We've got no lead on where to even start looking yet, though," Yugi said.

Suddenly a small glimmer came from Pegasus' hidden eye that made Yugi's body stiffen. It was almost like before when Pegasus had dueled him in the Shadow Realm and then later took his grandfather's soul in order to lure him to the Duelist Kingdom tournament. This time it seemed different. The darkness surrounded Yugi at first but he suddenly felt himself being pulled somewhere else. His surroundings began to light up a little and flicker intensely. It was hot, and the light was an orange colour. The buildings around him seemed to be falling apart.

"You should begin within yourself Yugi-boy," Yugi heard Pegasus's voice.

Yugi looked around quickly trying to find where Pegasus' voice was coming from. He stopped being unable to find it, and looked up at a familiar looking structure still standing. Yugi then looked around and was able to spot a pyramid or two in the distance. It was hard to tell at first with the black skies and smoke rising. The orange flickering light had been fire that had been set around a lot of the buildings.

"What! I'm in Egypt!" Yugi cried over the roaring flames. He looked up spotting a couple of large stones on the ground surrounded by minor flames. Close by the stones a figure stood looking at the dark sky over Egypt. Yugi recognized the figure instantly and ran over. "Pharaoh! What's going on!"

Without even looking up Atem said, "It's the power of Pegasus' Millennium Eye recreating the destruction just prior to my return in this time." Atem paused and then said slowly, "Now you can see the state this evil left my kingdom in..."

A couple of lightning bolts shot down from the darkened sky in the distance. Below them on the stone tablets were the images of a couple of Monsters who in this time would be summoned through magic rather than being used in the modern day card game. Yugi watched Atem's facial expression like a hawk, and was left uneasy just like his friend was. This was the last thing that Yugi had wanted Atem to see after what had happened only an hour ago. Yugi made a face shaking his head and then suddenly yelled out, "What is the point of this Pegasus!"

Suddenly everything went dark, the only thing that Yugi could see was Atem's spirit beside him. They remained silent, hearing footsteps approaching them watching as Pegasus' whole body suddenly came into view. "Long ago, I too lost someone dear to me. My darling wife Cecilia," Pegasus began.

Yugi frowned and then suddenly cut in, "Don't go any further! The Pharaoh has been through enough as it is!"

Atem stood their stunned looking at his friend. He wasn't sure if Pegasus could see his spirit or not but that wasn't important to him right now. '_Yugi..._' Atem thought quietly to himself, witnessing Yugi's reaction.

"Calm down Yugi-boy, I have a point you know," Pegasus said calmly. He breathed in then continued, "I loved Cecilia with all my heart and the day fate took her away was the worst day of my life. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't eat or think of anything else but her. My heart ached for years. When I was given my Millennium Eye, I was convinced that I would be able to get Cecilia back with the right requirements."

Atem listened contently with his arms crossed. Yugi occasionally looked between them while trying to keep his eye on Pegasus. Somehow he had a feeling that he knew where this conversation was going, and wondered if Atem did too. Yugi just hoped whatever Pegasus mentioned wouldn't push Atem over the edge.

"As you know though, I was wrong. I ended up hurting many people in the end by taking people they cared about away from them. Your grandfather, Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba Kaiba. All of them were pawns in my little games to get your Millennium Puzzle," Pegasus explained, "The reality of it was, I was still so heartbroken about Cecilia that I refused to let her go, eventually my inner darkness took control and I was willing to do anything to get her back. It was like a plague that kept on getting worse with every passing day."

In a quick flash Pegasus watched the Millennium Puzzle shine signifying that Yugi and Atem had switched roles. Atem stood staring at Pegasus seriously, his arms were still crossed as Yugi stood beside him in spirit. "What are you trying to say Pegasus?" Atem questioned calmly.

"What I'm saying is that if you don't watch yourself you could very well turn out just like I had. Granted you are lucky enough to have Yugi-boy there to help you along the way, but if you shut out the poor boy all that will be left is your inner darkness; sorrow to consume you. The disease will then eat away at you until you'd stop at nothing, even hurting the people you care about, to try and get what you lost back. Something that I couldn't succeed at. Would you really want to risk the fate of your children by such recklessness?" Pegasus said forcefully.

Atem stood there taken back by the man's tone. "No," was all Atem could say at the moment. He was reminded about how he had lost Yugi to the Seal of Orichalcos because of his own inner darkness and pride. That time he was lucky enough to get Yugi's spirit back from Dartz, but what if he made the same mistake and it didn't turn out how he wanted? He could lose more people he cared for. "I will do anything to protect the people I care about Pegasus. I promise not to be foolish enough to put them into harm, especially harm caused by me. That same darkness once consumed me too, but I refuse to let it happen again. I lost Yugi to it before and in the past my anger and my pride got in the way. It almost left Egypt in a state of destruction. I won't allow my pride to get in the way for the sake of Tefnut, Shu, Yugi and all of his friends. Their light will be here to guide me through the dark patches that may be on the road ahead of me. I assure you, I will get through no matter what. Deep down I know that I cannot fix what has already happened and eventually, with the help of the ones I care about, I will be able to accept that. I know I will," Atem said.

"No one, and most certainly not I, expects you to snap your fingers and get over your queen, Pharaoh. I just want to make sure that I will still be around in a year from now to be able to do the things I love and enjoy what's left of my life. I will do my part but you have to do yours too," Pegasus said in his normal tone now.

With a flash of light Yugi was back in control of his own body, standing where he had been before Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to pull him and Atem into a different realm. He looked behind him to see the others not phased by what had happened so Yugi assumed that they had not seen what he had seen. Yugi turned back to the screen, Atem was also standing beside him in the same position with the same expression as he had before.

"We'll stay in touch in case anything comes up Yugi-boy. Say hello to Kaiba-boy for me. Bye-Bye for now," Pegasus said, but then he stopped and added, "Oh! And before I forget. Make sure the Pharaoh reads that letter and gets that package."

With that the screen turned grey and fuzzy. Yugi went to take the tape out and put it down beside the VCR. He then turned to looked at the letter and the package Pegasus was referring to. Carefully Yugi opened the letter and held it out so that Atem could read it as well. The letter was small and in neat hand writing. At the bottom was a picture of Toon Summoned Skull chasing a Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon with a mallet. Atem rolled his eyes and viewed the letter.

_Dear Pharaoh,_

_Make sure you remember what I told you. Love is a beautiful thing but even it has its own darkness. Don't let it disease you like it did me. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. The package I sent you is a one of a kind Duel Monsters Card. It's said to be a legend in the Egyptian version of Duel Monsters the people of your time played. All I can say is that it would be better for you to hold onto it. I sense that you will know what to do with it when the time is right._

The card it bore the design of a White and a Black dragon intertwined with one another. The card was basic and didn't have any information about what it did, or what its affects were. Even the Attack and Defense points were unknown. It was almost as if they needed to be filled in. Maybe when the time was right, just like Pegasus said, they would know what the purpose of the card was. After all that was probably why Pegasus trusted them with the card in the first place. They were more likely to run into the evil that was in this world and therefore the purpose of the card would be known. They had to trust the feelings Pegasus' Millennium Eye was giving him.

'_Well he trusts it with us so we should protect that card. It could be useful later on,_' Yugi thought to Atem looking up at him from the corner of his eye. Atem didn't respond, instead he was busy looking at the card closely.

There were still so many questions that they wanted answered. Yugi understood what Pegasus had meant now when he has told him to look within himself for the answer of where to begin this journey. Pegasus had meant that he had to start with Atem. If they were going to save the world Yugi couldn't possibly do it by himself. The two had to do it together as a team like they had in the past. Yugi believed Atem when he told Pegasus that he wouldn't put the people he cared for into any harm. Yugi remembered the saying, "Time heals all wounds," and hoped that it was right. All there was left now to do was wait. They would know what to do when the time was right.

* * *

**AN: **_So here is another chapter. ^.^ And finally, Atem is back to being himself a bit more now. And oh, does writing Pegasus ever make me laugh. Hope I was in character enough. More about the card will be revealed later on, I'm still developing it bit on their story. Read and Review please. _**  
**

_

* * *

_**  
**


	10. Raine in the Storm

**Chapter 10-Raine in the Storm**

"You know what I was thinking Yug?" Joey began speaking as they walked down the street. The tall blonde peered down at his short friend eagerly. Tefnut and Shu walked in front of the two teens, still curiously observing their surroundings.

"What's that Joey?" Yugi asked looking up at Joey.

"It technically should have been you and me in the Battle City Finals. You know instead of you facing that evil Marik," Joey started. Yugi held his breath having a feeling he knew what this was going to lead into. "But that stupid Kaiba and his stupid rules! He only wanted me to lose! That guy is out to get me I swear!"

Yugi smirked a little at Joey's sudden outburst. "Well it certainly didn't help that Marik brought you to the Shadow Realm. You weren't used to dueling in that sort of atmosphere," Yugi said.

Joey looked down with a funny face and said, "Yeah well Kaiba is still out to get me." He stopped talking and looked ahead at Tefnut and Shu as they gazed around at the streets and the people walking by, "Do you have any idea of what that card Pegasus gave you is Yug?"

"No idea Joey. There isn't even any information on the card, just a picture of a black and a white dragon," Yugi said thinking about the card he had received. Not even Atem recognized it at all. Yugi could sense him pondering on how it could be useful. "All I know is that it serves some sort of purpose, what it'll be used for might be told in time."

"Argh! I hate waiting!" Joey shouted quickly making Tefnut and Shu jump and turn around. Yugi held his hands up quickly and laughed nervously.

"Question, where are we heading?" Yugi asked once Joey calmed down.

Joey blinked stupidly and said, "Oh. I was thinking of taking them to that big arcade in the middle of town. You know the one that has those old school dueling arenas and stuff."

Yugi raised a brow and said, "But didn't you guys play video games all day while I was at the museum?"

Joey made a quick face and looked down at Yugi hesitantly. "Of course not, we…uh…had lunch and stuff too," he said rubbing the back of his head with a cheesy grin.

"Which didn't consist of energy drinks and chocolate right?" Yugi asked with a small smirk.

"No but we had other sugary foods instead," Tefnut piped up with a grin. Yugi made a suspicious face and looked up at Joey again. His mouth had dropped as he looked ahead at the two children.

"I thought it was our little secret!" Joey hollered up ahead. He looked down quickly and said, "Blame Tristan! He brought all the stuff over!" He looked at his feet for a moment and scratched the side of his head. "The Pharaoh isn't mad at me is he?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "No Joey, but like I said earlier those sugars are not something they are used to. You should be more careful."

"I know...that's why I thought taking them to this arcade will let them burn off some steam. That way they won't have trouble sleeping and keep you or their father up all night," Joey said in a quieter tone.

"Well it's too bad Tristan isn't here to suffer with you," Yugi said with a snicker. Tea and Tristan had to leave shortly after they had viewed the tape that Pegasus had sent them in the mail. Tea had said she needed to go to dance class and Tristan apparently had a date of some sort.

Yugi stopped walking, looking up at the large building. Kids were everywhere, some even on the duel disks dueling one another outside. Inside it would be even more busy as tons of children would be out enjoying their weekend having duels or playing the many arcade games that were inside the building. He remembered the time that he himself would hang around with the group for the heck of it. Yugi then began wondering why they had stopped going like they used to.

"Come on Yug, they're already running inside!" Joey called from the steps. Yugi snapped out of it and caught up to Joey. The two boys entered the building and watched Shu bolt for the nearest racing game with Tefnut on his tail in order to watch over the young boy. "See I told you they'd get a kick out of this place."

"Now we just need to keep an eye on them," Yugi said while glancing around the arcade. He jumped slightly hearing what sounded like a younger kid scream. Yugi's eyes darted around suddenly remembering why they stopped coming here. He looked up at Joey and saw that he realized the same reason. Mobs of fans.

"It's the King of Games himself!" a young boy hollered to his large group of friends.

"And it's Joey Wheeler too!" another one could be heard.

In the blink of an eye a large group of children swarmed the two asking for autographs, duels or just random questions about their decks or about them. Joey stood in front guarding Yugi since he was taller and stronger. Not to mention the kids were just slightly shorter than Yugi was if not the same height.

"Stop swarming us before you _kill_ us both!" Joey called out to the group as they pushed and shoved. He flinched as they ignored and tried harder to get a front row to see one of the two.

"This is nuts! Where did they all come from!" Yugi called out.

'_That's what you get for befriending a 5000 year old Pharaoh. Even saving the world has it's price,_' Atem thought to Yugi. He was standing against an empty wall watching Yugi and Joey fight off the mob of children while keeping an eye out on Tefnut and Shu. Since clearly the other two couldn't at the moment.

'_Yeah well I won't be able to save the world if I become a pancake! Can't you do something?_' Yugi asked.

'_I think you're handling it fine. They're just children, not an evil Thief King trying to take over the world,_' Atem thought back in sarcasm.

'_Easy for you to say,_' Yugi grumbled. Suddenly, he heard several more screams and felt his body relax quickly as the group thinned out. He looked around bewildered, wondering what had happened now.

"Oh my god it's Seto Kaiba too!" one of the boys called out.

"Can I have your autograph!"

"Can I have a photo with you!"

Yugi and Joey both looked up to see the tall brunette walk in with his silver briefcase. Compared to the children, who were trying to surround him, he towered over them. Without even acknowledging them he just walked right past them and began speaking with one of the employees of the arcade. They blinked stupidly and looked at one another, but instead of taking the hint a couple continued to follow Kaiba around.

"Excuse me," a boy said tugging on the back of Kaiba's white jacket in an attempt at getting his attention, "Excuse me."

"What is it?" Kaiba sharply asked peering down at the young boy.

"I...uhm..."

"Listen, if you're not going to spit it out then go run along and play some games or something. I have important business to take care of that makes sure you kids have dueling arena's to duel in," Kaiba said coldly. The young boy stepped back and quickly darted to his group of friends.

Joey and Yugi looked at one another with narrowed eyes. "He'd make a lousy role model," Joey said looking back up. He frowned and began storming off in Kaiba's direction. "I have a bone to pick with you rich boy!"

Kaiba turned around with an annoyed expression. He had hoped the voice he heard hadn't belonged to the person he had thought it did. Wishful thinking. "What are you blabbing about now Wheeler? Just like I told those kids, run along and stay out of my way. I have work to do."

"Joey..." Yugi mumbled following after his friend.

"You set me up in the Battle City Finals!" Joey retorted.

"You're kidding right?"

"I should have won that duel against Marik but because of your rules I lost!"

Kaiba smirked haughtily and said, "I don't need to set you up to prove you're a third rate duelist, Wheeler. Now why don't you just go play some pinball or something and leave me to what I came here to do."

"What!" Joey shouted, "Are you joking! If I had made that one final attack against Marik I would have been in the finals with Yugi. And you know what that would mean right! It means I would have ranked higher than _you_!"

"But guess what. You didn't. Meaning that you are still not as skilled a duelist as I am. The only reason you have fans is because those kids are naive fools," Kaiba remarked. He then turned to Yugi quickly. "Remind me why a skilled duelist like yourself is hanging out with this amateur?"

"You know that friendship thing you haven't quite grasped yet?" Yugi said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't need them," Kaiba simply said.

There was a few seconds of silence before a crackling sound came from the collar of Kaiba's jacket. That was where a hidden mic was put that allowed him to communicate with co-workers. "Hey friend, I could use a little assistance," a female voice chimed. It was fuzzy sounding due to bad reception.

Kaiba frowned and said, "If I recall you're the one that assists _me_."

"I'm being serious."

"What is it now? Did you spill coffee all over yourself again?" Kaiba asked sounding annoyed. Joey and Yugi looked at one another stupidly then looked up at Kaiba, continuing to ease drop on the conversation.

"I'm not far from where you are, I'm just around a corner stuck in an ally. I was coming to meet you like you told me to when I got cornered by those two interns you gave the boot to last week. I'm stuck on the fire escape and I-" there was a sudden scream, followed by the loud sound of something hitting metal.

"Saving Damsel's in Distress! Sounds like a job for Joey Wheeler!" Joey said quickly as he bolted out of the arcade without looking back.

"But Joey-!" Yugi started.

"Dammit Wheeler," Kaiba remarked following after the blond. He then pulled his collar towards him and said, "Listen if you're still conscious I'm on my way."

Yugi looked around flustered as both Joey and Kaiba sprinted out of the arcade. "Wait we can't just leave," Yugi said to no one in particular. He swam through the crowds of children in amongst all of the games looking for Tefnut and Shu.

In quick strides, Joey sprinted away from the arcade. The wind rushed passed him as he ran in the direction he was sure the trouble was at. The reason he was sure that this was the right way was because Kaiba wasn't far behind yelling a chain of insults in Joey's direction.

"Think you can handle some fist on fist rich boy?" Joey called back with a wide smirk. He was well prepared to show Kaiba up with his combat skills, knowing that it was very unlikely that Kaiba would be willing to do much at all. Unless of course he intended on beating someone with his briefcase.

Kaiba smirked, "Money is a dirty business, I think I can handle it."

Joey looked ahead, rounding a corner into the only alleyway that was close to the arcade. Ahead of him he spotted two males who looked only relatively older than himself staring up above them. One of them was skinnier and the other was a lot bigger. They both had dark hair and tanned skin and above them stood a blonde who was peering down at them cautiously from the fire escape.

"Hey what do you two think you're doing?" Joey asked as a slight smirk crossed his face, "Don't you think you should be picking on somebody your own size?"

Kaiba rounded the corner and said, "Ugh you two."

"You know them?" Joey asked blinking several times.

"Unfortunately so. These two imbeciles were interns working in my company but they could barley put their shoes on right let alone do the work they were told. I imagine it must have been what working with someone like you would feel like," Kaiba retorted.

"You just had to take a stab didn't you Kaiba?" Joey countered.

The men smirked in amusement, looking at one another. The skinny one turned and said, "So you _did_ come after all Kaiba. Your cute little assistant here didn't believe us when we said that you would come to her rescue."

"And you brought a sidekick along with you," the chubbier intern chuckled.

"Comments like that are the reason I fired you," Kaiba smirked. Kaiba glanced briefly up at his assistant and then looked back towards the interns. "At least she's competent."

"So now that Joey Wheeler is here, you better not lay another finger on the pretty lady," Joey exclaimed over confidently.

The interns smirked and said, "What are you going to do blondie?"

"This," Joey said simply. He ran forward, fists out, ready to strike but the two interns moved quickly so that Joey just ran past them. He spun around on his heel and turned to face them. "You won't be so lucky this time." Joey ran forward one more time only to miss again. He turned around again huffing in frustration.

"Again I'll ask, what are you going to do blondie?" the chubby intern asked. His face suddenly became contorted with pain as he stumbled over in pain.

"That," a women's voice said confidently. The other intern turned around quickly, shocked to see the blonde girl from the fire escape standing behind them. She held a piece of metal over her shoulder and peered at him with a serious expression.

"What-You?"

"Way to go," Joey pumped his fist.

"You'll pay for that," the intern mumbled as he slowly stood back up.

He then suddenly tried darting at Kaiba's assistant, but she jumped out of the way in time. Joey then tackled the interns to the ground in order to prevent them from getting her. However, one of their arms reached out and pulled her to the ground near them, making her drop the metal rod she had found to the cement. That was when something was thrown in front of the interns hand cutting him off from using force against the blonde girl.

"What the heck was that suppose to do? Give him a paper cut?" Joey asked picking the duel monsters card out from the crack in the cement and looking in Kaiba's direction. The interns got up and glared at him while the blonde girl stood back behind them carefully.

"That's more than you've done Wheeler," Kaiba retorted.

"As if. You're standing there, not wanting to get your hair dirty while I'm doing all the work!" Joey countered, turning around to face Kaiba. The conversation was cut off by the cubby intern grabbing Joey from behind the neck suddenly. Joey kicked around dramatically, managing to kick his attacker in the shin giving him back his freedom. He then turned around and punched the otherintern in the jaw swiftly knocking him backwards past the blonde girl. Joey smirked, pleased with himself.

"We underestimated you," the intern who got kicked in the shin exclaimed.

"Well that's what you get for messing with Joey Wheeler," Joey said. He blinked and looked back at the other intern as he crept out of the shadows behind the assistant. Joey went to warn her, but wasn't quick enough.

The metal bar that she had been recently holding as her weapon was now in the hands of the intern. Joey growled watching her flinch from the pain of being hit in the head with it and ran forward, tackling both interns in the process. She stumbled to the side, sliding down the brick wall, eyeing the fight as it intensified. Joey continuously punched them in various spots until they managed to get out from the situation and bolt down the alleyway.

"That's right! You better run!" Joey yelled as they disappeared. He then scurried over to where the blonde girl was and pulled her to her feet. "I hope they didn't hurt you too bad."

"Listen I'm going to back and do what I was out here to do, take the day off or something. You're not going to be much help," Kaiba said beginning to walk away. As he walked, he passed Yugi, Tefnut and Shu who were just arriving on the scene themselves.

"But Kaiba you forget your card," Joey began but the buisnessman was already too far away to hear him. Joey pulled out the card, a large smirk grew over his face. He then began laughing loudly as if a fight had never happened.

Yugi blinked and asked, "What is it Joey?"

"Yugi look!" Joey said through laughter, holding out the card for Yugi to see. The image on the card was of a round, pink fairy-like creature that had blue wings and couple of hearts on it's forehead and head. The title of the card read: _Tenderness._ "I did all the work, and all Kaiba could do was throw Tenderness into the situation."

Tefnut and Shu could be heard laughing in the background just like Joey had. Yugi was able to smile at the humor of the scenario but it didn't last long once he looked over to Kaiba's assistant. She was holding her head and was looking faint. Yugi slowly approached with a feeling of concern.

'_I don't sense any meddling. This is just the work of an average fight,'_ Atem told Yugi, trying to ease his partner's concern.

Yugi could hear her mutter something as he approached. He knew that Atem was right, but he wanted to make sure she didn't get seriously hurt in the fight. He missed what had happened. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked stopping in front of her.

"Sure. Besides seeing double of everything that is," she stated. And almost seconds afterwards she shut her yes and began to collapse to the ground. Joey sprinted over and caught her before she could hit the cement.

"I think we should get her to the hospital to make sure nothing is the matter. I'll fill ya in on what happened in the process," Joey said while lifting the girl's limp body onto his back. Yugi merely nodded and followed Joey in the direction of the hospital. Something about what she had said made him feel uneasy, but Atem assured him that he was just being a worry wart again.

At the other end of the ally, a familiar white haired man leaned against the corner watching Joey, Yugi and the children leave the area. He smirked evilly and managed a small chuckle. "Those ignorant fools are forgetting the main objective here. And if that happens my role in this will be quite boring," he stood up and began walking in the opposite direction, "I suppose I'll have to change that."

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you to my reviewers of the previous chapter: Bookfanz100, Mew Universe, and Dreamer of a Thousand Memories. Much appreciated. Classic excuse for me is that school has dragged me down in updating. Which is true, as i just started College. I work usually 3 of the 4 Days I am available, and i recently got sick. So clearly I could not get the inspiration to update as much as I'd love to. But here I am, and introducing another OC, Karley. She's in it til the end so get used to her everyone. And this is all I'll say on that topic. My deviantart page has any information on my OCs you might want. Contact me if you're interested. Read and Review! _**  
**

_

* * *

_**  
**


	11. Chemicals React

**AN:** _I decided on posting this chapter early for some reason. Kind of having some issues with stuff in real life lately and I want to give enjoyment to others I guess. Thank you to my reviewers of my previous chapter! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11-Chemicals React**

There wasn't much to the story that Joey explained to Yugi. Kaiba and himself had run to the scene, talked trash talk to one another and the interns and then Joey jumped in and fought them. He also mentioned how Kaiba's assistant tried to help, but in the end up got hit in the head with a metal rod. Any other details were going to need to be brought up by the girl herself. In the mean time it took a while for her to wake up. Tefnut and Shu were bored and both tried to touch various monitors and switches in the room. Yugi and Joey both ran around trying to stop them.

Joey peered over the girl and watched her face slowly twitch and move. "Hey I think she's waking up," Joey said to Yugi. Tefnut and Shu ran over curiously and watched.

"You guys, don't crowd her," Yugi said pulling Joey backwards.

The blonde woman sat up quickly and looked around. She gripped the hospital sheets and blinked stupidly seeing Yugi's short figure beside the bed with Joey reapproaching from Yugi's previous tug. "Where...what happened?" she asked looking around the hospital room.

"You got hit in the head with a metal rod remember?" Joey said.

"Is that what that was?" she asked blinking awkwardly. She looked away quickly, and around the hospital room. "Where did Kaiba go? I want to speak to him."

Joey was taken back by this sudden reaction from the woman. He made a face and said, "He left. He said that you didn't have to come to work for a few days and then left. We were the ones who brought you here to the hospital."

Yugi looked up at Joey hesitantly and whispered, "Calm down Joey. She's just confused."

Joey was about to say something when the doctor stepped in the door way and looked in his direction. "May I ask you some questions Mr. Wheeler about what happened?" the doctor asked.

"Sure thing doc," Joey said walking in the direction of the door.

Yugi turned to Tefnut and Shu and asked, "Would you mind following Joey for a couple of minutes?"

Tefnut shrugged and glanced up at the spirit of her father who nodded for them to go. "Sure Yugi," Tefnut said beckoning Shu to follow along with her. When they reached the door she pulled it shut behind them and listened to what Joey began explaining, dramatically, to the doctor.

Yugi smiled a little and then turned to the blonde. She stared at him awkwardly until Yugi began to speak. "So your name is Karley right?" Yugi asked casually. Karley gave him another weird look, which made Yugi continue on. "We needed some ID in order to get you in here."

"Oh. Yes it is." Karley said looking down at the sheets. "It would have been too much effort for Kaiba. Thanks for getting me here…uhm" She suddenly paused and looked up at Yugi.

"I'm Yugi," Yugi said with a smile. "And maybe so, but he did come after you in the first place. You've got to at least give him credit for that," Yugi said through a snicker.

"I guess you're right," Karley said giving Yugi a look and then sighed. "It's just kind of a pain being in here. It's the second time in like two weeks."

Yugi sat up straight and frowned a little. "How come?"

"Similar situation so I was told. It's kind of a blur to me now."

"Well I'm not exactly no stranger to trouble. It seems to be around every corner these days," Yugi explained, without really even explaining much. Karley only gave him a weird look, but seemed to understand what he meant. "Anyway, I've seen you around school once or twice. You're new student right? Where did you and your family transfer from?"

Yugi nearly jumped out of his seat after receiving the look he got for asking that. He realized that he may have started asking too many questions too soon, but it was far too late to go back on what he had already asked now. "I-I'm sorry-uh..." Yugi sighed a little knowing it was no use.

Karley got up from her seat at the hospital bed and adjusted her clothing, smoothing out the creases and such. She then turned to Yugi and gave him another sideways look. It almost always seemed that she was distracted by something else when she was talking to him. The look almost had a hint of irritation. "It's fine. I live on my own." She finally said in an irritated tone, facing away from him.

She then went to open the door to the room. As she did so, Joey came tumbling into the room landing on the floor with a thud. Karley blinked several times and rose a brow. "I wasn't listening!" Joey immediately said standing up quickly and rubbing the back of his blonde, shaggy, hair. Behind him the doctor slowly nodded his head, and Tefnut and Shu had humourous grins over their faces.

"Well, thank you for the help today," Karley said to Joey. She managed a weak smile and turned to Yugi quickly, "Nice to meet you...both." Then she quickly bolted out of the room, past Tefnut, Shu and the doctor.

"Well she was anxious to leave," Tefnut began.

"I think Joey scared her away," Shu added in.

Joey made a face and said, "Eh! Joey Wheeler doesn't scare away the ladies. I'm the grandfather of games after all!"

Yugi laughed sheepishly in the background while Tefnut and Shu looked at one another slyly. "I think he just proved your point Shu." Tefnut said. "What kind of women _do_ you attract while being the _grandfather_ of games?"

"Hey! You better watch it munchkins!" Joey said beginning to chase them out of the room playfully. He stopped though once they were half way down the hall and noticed something on the floor. Joey picked it up and turned to Yugi. "Hey Yug, I don't suppose this hotel key is yours is it?"

Yugi blinked stupidly walking over. "Uhm. No. Maybe it's your's Grandfather of Games," Yugi said wryly.

"Very funny wise guy. Do you think it's that Karley chicks?" Joey asked looking at it again.

"Well sure, maybe she dropped it on her way out," Yugi said taking the key from Joey. He honestly didn't know what else to do with it. All it was was a simple key with a bit of writing on it.

'_You could always just give it to her tomorrow,_' Atem suggested. Yugi looked up briefly, but he didn't have to to hear the level of boredom in his voice. The whole time they were at the hospital he had basically been wandering around the room.

'_You're only suggesting that because you're bored and want to get home,_' Yugi told him.

'_My home is in the Millennium Puzzle around your neck. I just want to see to it that Tefnut and Shu make it to their room alright after all of the sugary foods Joey and Tristan fed them today,_' Atem explained looking down at Yugi with one eye open.

Yugi fell silent only to look up to see Joey and the two siblings bickering at one another again upon their return. Atem was right. '_Well you know what's best for them so I won't argue Atem,_' Yugi replied. Atem nodded slowly and disappeared within the walls of the Puzzle. Yugi looked up at the three once pocketing the key. "Okay you two we need to head back. Your fathers orders."

"Hey Yugi! Will you hurry up in there!" Tea called from outside the gameshop. Joey and Tristan stood behind her casually talking with one another. Yugi's grandfather walked out from the gameshop with his old broom and looked at the three. "Hey Mr. Motou, Yugi didn't sleep in again did he?"

"Nah he didn't Tea. He's just trying to get those youngings in there to stay with me and not try to follow you four to school," Grandpa said.

"Good luck with Tefnut and Shu gramps," Joey said overhearing the conversation.

Tristan looked up as well. "Yeah, don't let them push ya around."

"Oh you should know me better than that," Grandpa said sweeping the front of the store.

The three looked at one another, only to look up once Yugi ran out through the front breathing heavily. He gave them a small wave and put his hands up to the straps of his backpack. "Sorry about that you guys," Yugi said sighing.

"Its no problem Yugi, but I think we should head out now," Tea began. She looked at Yugi's grandfather and said, "Bye !"

"Bye you four," Yugi's Grandpa said with a bit of a smile.

Joey smirked a little as they began their walk school. "I bet your day wasn't as fun as mine after you left yesterday, Tea," Joey gloated, taking a glance over at the short-haired brunette.

She looked over with a puzzled expression, her blue eyes focusing on the blonde. Tea was about to open her mouth and question Joey when Tristan cut in and said, "Don't worry about it Tea. Joey is just letting it go to his head that he saved some chick before Kaiba did."

"Well how did _your_ day go Tristan? Huh?" Joey inquired.

"Oh fine. She was a complete darling!" Tristan said in a slight sarcastic voice, imitating Joey's tone.

"It isn't anyone I know is it?" Joey asked raising a brow.

Tristan blinked stupidly. "Not at all dude." he said with a smirk.

Yugi only vaguely listened to the conversation between the three. He held onto the key card they had found that previous evening in the confounds of his pocket. He couldn't help but regret asking so many questions so quickly.

Atem, meanwhile, had been watching Yugi stay silent the whole time and felt his continuous anxiety. He frowned and finally said, '_Yugi...you're going to worry yourself into a stupour._'

'_I shouldn't have been so pushy Pharaoh. I should really apologize again,_' Yugi thought, keeping his eyes ahead of him. However, once he said that he felt Atem's frustration growing even more.

'_You shouldn't worry about it this much Yugi. As far as we know it could be her own fault that she is living on her own. Do I need to remind you we found her cornered by two odd looking men?_' Atem told Yugi quickly. He was used to Yugi sometimes being overly trusting when it came to people. That was what made Yugi, Yugi; his pure heart. However, Atem often had to remind him of the other side of things.

Yugi glanced up towards the spirit and made a face, '_You're awful hostile aren't you?_' Yugi questioned.

Atem gave him a blank stare for a few seconds then told Yugi, '_Nevertheless, you can't trust everyone you meet. That is how a couple of bad scenarios happened in the past that could have been avoided._'

Yugi made a face and looked ahead once more. Atem did have a point like he normally did, but that point didn't change his opinion of what shouldn't have happened in the hospital. The high school was coming into view, and in front of it was a large mob of blue and pink uniforms followed by a string of other various colours. Clothing of people that didn't go to Domino High.

"What's going on up there?" Tea asked looking at the three boys.

"I don't know but lets check it out!" Joey hollared, running up ahead with Tristan. Tea and Yugi both followed in a hurry, growing closer to the crowd of the their classmates.

The four looked on seeing a handful of students with duel disks on, those were the kids that didn't go to their school. Yelling could be heard, loud enough that Tea ended up covering her ears in frustration. "Why do I get the feeling I know what they want," Tristan said to Joey.

"Don't you mean who they want," Joey said glancing down at Yugi.

"But me I-" Yugi was cut off by louder yelling that was directed at him. The duelists pointed in his direction beckoning Yugi to come forth and duel them. This had become a near regular occurance for him since becoming King of Games. "I think your arcade trip wa sa bad idea Joey!" Yugi called to his best friend.

The crowd moved and shoved, Joey and Tristan stepped in front of Yugi protectively while Tea got caught in a wave of people and was seperated from them. "If you want to get to him," Tristan began talking while he put on his Duel Disk.

"You'll have to duel us first," Joey finished Tristan's sentence while putting on his own Duel Disk and placing his deck in the deck slot. All four duelists drew the required amount of cards and stared one another down.

"Fine we accept your challenge," a pair of twins said in unision. They got their own duel disks ready and stood directly in front of Joey and Tristan.

The group of students ended up cutting Yugi off from Joey and Tristan as well. They formed a circle around what yould be their Duel Arena, almost as if it were an actual fist fight that was about to take place. Yugi hopped up and down trying to get a view but couldn't. '_I better get out of here before some stray duelists find me,_' Yugi thought to himself. Problem was he wasn't quick enough for that kind of getaway.

"Psst, get on," a female voice said. Yugi's head darted up looking around. His eyes stopped on a familiar blonde wearing the Domino High uniform. "Well do you want them to have you for lunch?"

"Karley?" Yugi questioned. He spotted the skateboard at her feet. Hesitantly he hopped on it and looked up at her curiously. She then grabbed him by the wrists and quickly darted towards the side of the high school out of the eye of the crowd. Yugi looked down to see a pair of roller blades as the reason why she was able to move so quickly out of the scene. "Thank you. Some days they never leave me alone," Yugi said hopping off of the skateboard and rubbing the back of his head.

"You had never come across as the most popular kid in school. But I heard from an annoying little birdie that you're the King of Games. How's that going for you lately?" Karley asked kicking the skateboard aside.

Yugi glanced up nervously and said, "Oh you know. It has it's ups and downs." He paused and followed her into the locker room inside the front of the school. "Where did you get the skateboard from?"

"I borrowed it from some kid that was paying attention to your friends duel," Karley said stopping at her locker and slipping off the rollerblades She pulled out a pair of brown loafers and then said, "By the way, did you happen to find something of mine yesterday?"

"Uh.." Yugi blinked and then looked down to pull something out of his pocket. The key he had been paying attention to since he had found it. "Are you talking about this?" Yugi asked handing it to her.

"That's right, but I guess I shouldn't say it's mine. After all I don't own the hotel," Karley said stuffing it into a book bag. She shut her locker and looked down at Yugi. "Thanks for holding onto it and not being some creepy stalker who could have used it."

Yugi laughed a little. "That's something you won't have to worry about when it comes to me." Yugi said. He paused then cleared his throat. "I still feel bad about being so pushy yesterday-"

"Are you still worrying about that?" Karley asked turning around as she was about to walk off. "Don't worry about it really. I was just in a bit of a bad mood about being in the hospital again. It's no big deal."

"Uhm..okay.." Yugi said blinking.

Karley nodded. "Good. Now talk to you later, King of Games." Karley said jokingly as she darted off into the halls of the school.

"Bye," Yugi said to himself.

When Yugi came into class, Joey, Tristan and Tea were already in class and at there seats. He rose a brow observing the annoyed expression on their faces. He hesitantly walked up to his desk near them and sat down, wondering why the three looked annoyed. Hopefully it wasn't at him for ditching them in the mob.

"We would have won if the teachers hadn't come out and stopped us," Tristan grumbled. Joey nodded quickly in agreement.

"You'd think they would be used to all of this madness by now," Tea said. She looked down at Yugi. "Where did you disappear to anyway? We were afraid the mob got you when you disappeared so suddenly."

"Oh. Someone got me out of there before I could get _attacked_," Yugi said.

"Who was it? Was it that girl you've had an eye on for the past year?" Tristan asked with a smirk. Joey began snickering while Tea crossed her arms silently.

"What! No!" Yugi said quickly, is voice going into a high pitched squeak. He cleared his throat. He could sense Atem smirking over his shoulder. "It's that girl that Joey helped out yesterday. She goes to our school."

"Karley goes here? I haven't seen her around," Joey said standing up and glancing around at the students in the classroom. He stopped in the back corner, close to the window, and spotted the familiar blonde staring out it. "Hey wait there she is! Hey Karley remember me! It's Joey Wheeler! Your knight in shining armour!"

Yugi glanced over in the direction that Joey was yelling and laughed lightly. She looked up from her daze and noticed Joey standing up waving his arms frantically around. The whole class stopped what they were doing to watch Joey as well.

Tea placed a hand over her face and muttered, "We don't know him."

"Way to draw more attention to yourself then nessisary dude," Tristan muttered.

"Kaiba's got nothing on me-!" Joey began before Tea pulled him into his seat. "Hey I was talking to a pal!"

"More like unneeded yelling," Tea said. She looked over in the corner then said, "So _that's_ her then? The one that works for Kaiba?" Joey nodded, and scratched his head giving students looks who were still staring at him. "I heard she wasn't too friendly…and that she skips a lot to do who knows what.."

"Yeah I heard the same," Tristan said casually. "I don't think she gets all her money by working for Kaiba. Or at least that is the rumour."

"Really? I can't picture it?" Joey said glancing back.

"Well ya can't just go trusting everyone Einstein. If I recall it was that poor judgment that made you Marik's mindslave," Tristan said.

Yugi scratched the side of his head as the three rambled on. Tristan had made a similar point that Atem had made, but neither of the two had actually spoken to her like he had. He didn't see it. The only thing he did see that may be true was that Karley didn't seem to have friends. He looked back for a moment and looked at her reading a book in silence.

"Anyway we have more important matters to discuss. Like the fact that Bakura is still missing," Tea pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked.

"Well do you see him here?" Tea countered.

"I don't know," Joey stood up again and looked around. "Bakura! Are you around buddy!"

From the enterance of the classroom the teacher entered. She frowned seeing Joey yelling around the room. "Alright class! Enough of the yelling. Joey sit down!" She hollared to him as she placed her books on her desk.

"So do you think Bakura is still out there Yug?" Joey asked as they walked to their final class before lunch. "I mean the evil psychotic one."

"I'm afraid so," Yugi said. "That Shadow Game definetly wouldn't have been enough to take him down. We need to figure out another solution before he causes anymore trouble like he did last week."

"I know. We saw what he tried to do to Egypt, imagine what he could do here," Joey said entering the class. The two went to their assigned seats in the Chemistry room and looked at one another.

'_Joey is right. We don't know what Bakura could truly do in your world Yugi,_' Atem spoke up to Yugi.

Yugi nodded slowly agreeing with him. At least so far Bakura has been off the radar, but at the same point he was for a long time and suddenly became the biggest threat. Yugi looked up as someone unfamiliar sat behind them. There normally wasn't anyone who sat there. "You're in our class?" Yugi asked Karley blinking.

"I'm sitting here aren't I?" Karley said raising a brow in an annoyed tone.

'_Of course…_' Atem muttered.

'_Huh?_' Yugi asked turning back to the spirit.

'_Nevermind,_' he told Yugi disappearing.

Yugi turned back and said, "Sorry, you're just never around. What reasons do you have for taking this class?" Joey at this point had turned around too.

"Oh, I want to be a nurse. Something that helps people heal. Unfortunetly that role means a lot of extra studies," Karley said with a smile. Yugi blinked stupidly and scratched his head.

"At least you know what you want to be when you grow up," Joey said grinning.

The teacher soon came in causing their casual conversation to come to an end. The class drained on forever as terms and concepts went through one ear and out the other of the students in the class. Yugi held his head in frustration while Joey struggled to stay awake. In the last forty-five minutes of class they were told to start reviewing their notes and do the assigned questions.

"Hey Joey…you know that Time Wizard card I gave you?" Yugi muttered.

"Yeah."

"Can you use it to make _time_ go quicker?" Yugi whined placing his head on his desk.

"Are you talking about that Duel Monsters Game or whatever?" Karley piped up looking at the two. Joey nodded quickly. "Neerrds.." she said smirking.

"Did you just call us nerds?" Joey asked turning around fully in his chair.

"Yes. Yes I did."

Yugi looked up and turned around too. "We're not nerds," Yugi said smiling a little.

"Well no not you, Joey is a nerd. You're the _King_ of Nerds," Karley said grinning widely.

"Joey Wheeler ain't no nerd, he's the Grandfather of Games!" Joey said proudly.

Karley and Yugi blinked stupidly and looked at one another then to Joey. It was silent for a moment, only the chatter of students discussing chemistry could be heard. "Nerd," Karley said breaking the silence. Joey smirked slightly in response. "So you know, Kaiba really doesn't like you very much."

"Here we go," Yugi said sighing.

"Kaiba's a jerk. Him and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cards. I'll beat him one of these days and show him the wrath of Joey Wheeler!" Joey began ranting. Before long, with no work done, the bell was about to ring, allowing the students to leave for lunch. Joey was just finishing his rant about Kaiba.

The Teacher cleared his throat and said, "Now anything you didn't get done today will be homework for tomorrow. And remember to study for that upcoming Chemistry Experiment. We don't want any explosions in the classroom."

Joey looked down at his blank papers frantically and then looked over at Yugi's that were mostly done. "Yug! I haven't done a thing!" Joey whined.

"You shouldn't have gone on a forty-five minute rant about Seto Kaiba then," Yugi said jokingly.

"Can I come over tonight for help?" Joey pleaded with wide eyes.

Yugi laughed nervously and said, "Sure. I'll help you. But don't bring any sweets over."

"Thanks Yug! You're the best friend a guy could have!" Joey said with a cheesy grin wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Joey let go when his stomach growled, begging for an extra helping of food from all of the angry ranting. "I'll see you soon Yugi!" Joey rushed out of the room.

Yugi looked around, ready to say something to Karley when he realized she was gone. When had she disappeared and how did she do it so quickly? Yugi blinked stupidly and started out into the hallway. He looked up and spotted her getting ready to round the corner. Yugi rushed after, soon to pause. He reconized where she was going. Yugi slowed his pace in order to grab less attention from others and followed her up to the roof where he himself sometimes went to think or talk to Atem.

He pushed open the door to the roof and looked around. On one of the sets of bleachers he spotted Karley sitting looking out onto the horizon. Yugi slowly closed the door and walked out onto the court. "You ran off rather quickly," Yugi said starting a conversation.

Karley glanced up. "Yeah, I needed some quiet time. School is boring, and loud."

"I come up here all the time for some space, everyone else normally just leave the grounds for lunch so I take advantage of that and come up here to think," Yugi said walking to the bleacher.

"I can go if that is what you'd like to do Yugi," Karley said looking at him.

He shook his head. "No, stay," Yugi began. He stood near the fence and said, "I know this might sound weird, but I'd like to be your friend. You seemed kind of distant in class today. Not that I blame you with all of Joey's talking."

"And why would you want to be friends with me?" Karley asked looking back in his direction.

"Well…once upon a time I was considered a bit different then everyone else. I was bullied a lot and only ever wanted to have a good friend to depend on. I would have given a lot to have someone just want to be my friend through those hard times. I don't want to see someone else who deserves a friend be lonely," Yugi explained sheepishly.

Yugi was greatful for meeting his three best friends Tea, Joey and Tristan but things hadn't always been that way. Once upon a time the two teen guys had bullied him and Tea only casually spoke to him. He knew he would have given a lot just to have someone willingly want to be his friend when he was hiding himself in the gameshop solving puzzles by himself, but he was thankful for how his friendships with the three did start. He wouldn't have changed a thing.

Karley focused on him long and hard. She sighed a little and said, "I suppose you make a very vaild point King of Games, and I think you're probably the nicest person I've met. I don't know how many people would just open up their lives to a weirdo like me"

"Does that mean you agree?" Yugi asked smiling lightly.

"You made me a very irresistible offer Yugi, how could I not?" Karley said with a snicker. She looked out on the horizon again but looked back. "Well then…since we're friends can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Whats with the hologram?" Karley asked tilting her head.

'_Is she talking about the Duel Monsters holograms?_' Yugi could hear Atem's thoughts through the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi blinked stupidly. "Holograms? Do you mean the ones the Duel Disk projects of the cards?" Yugi asked.

"No. The one that keeps appearing and reappearing," Karley said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked to the right and frowned. "It's beside you right now actually."

Yugi turned around blinking, but stopped when he saw Atem beside him. He glanced up at him noticing that he had a wide-eyed stare imprinted across his face. Suddenly a chill crawled down Yugi's spine as he realized what was going on. '_Pharaoh-_' Yugi began.

'_I know Yugi…_'

* * *

**AN: **_CliffHanger lol! Sorry about that! The reason for Atem and Karley having random mood swings is because of the fact that she can see him and he doesn't like her...and well...I can't really say much else. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. __Read and Review.__**  
**_

_

* * *

_**  
**


	12. World of Disbelief

**AN:** _Again, thanks to those who reviewed the last Chapter. I'm glad that I captured the interest of some newer people. I would like to mention again that if anyone is actually interested in seeing the appearances of my OC Characters I have drawn most of the characters so far. Images and Biographies of** Tefnut, Shu, Hathor and Karley **are all posted as links on my profile on this site. They link to my deviantart page where I post my fanart for Yu-Gi-Oh, mainly this story, as well as other animes like Pokemon. I have an OC not yet introduced drawn up with a biography as well, but I haven't put up a link on my page, so if you are interested at all in seeing her than just hunt for her at the beginning of my gallery. Also if you're doing that you might see **Chapters 13, 14, and soon 15** (what I am working on currently) posted as well. Why might you ask do I have those chapters on deviantart, but not on ? Well because it is much easier to go back and change details in the story on deviantart than it is on this site, so I like to stay a few chapters behind on . There are less continuity errors that way. Another thing I'd like to add is there is also a "Fanfiction Trailer" for this story floating around on Youtube. Of course the creator is myself. So if you Search up my alternate account "**PalletGroveShipping**" in the search you should find me, my AMV's and the Trailer.  
_

_If you go ahead and want to see these characters images and more information on them go right ahead. I'd love it if you guys would let me know and see what you think. Also if you read ahead try and review on this site, or on deviantart. It would be really appreciated. I dont think there is anything else I really wanted to say as of now so I'll leave it at that.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12-World of Disbelief**

Seto Kaiba sat in his home office staring at his computer screen, processing the things that had happened recently to him. Nothing added up, nothing made sense. He wanted things to go back to normal so that he could be focused on the things that needed to be done. Like taking care of his company for one.

"Seto! This came in the mail for you," Mokuba said holding up a small package.

"If it's fanmail, I don't have the time Mokuba," Kaiba stated coldly, not taking his blue eyes off of the computer screen.

"I don't think it is," Mokuba said observing the brown package. He placed it on Kaiba's desk and pushed it forward."It might be that dvd I ordered last week under your name."

Kaiba glanced down at it, remembering that Mokuba had wanted him to order him something for him since he was underage. He sighed, ripping the brown package open at the top and went back to being focused on his computer screen.

"Great! It's here. Not exactly the casing I thought it would be in, but still," Mokuba said happily. He scooted over to the television and put the disc into the player.

"Do you really need to watch that thing here Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Sure, that way if it's not what I wanted I don't have to come _back_ in and bug you," Mokuba stated, looking over his shoulder. Kaiba didn't respond to the answer his brother had given him. He wasn't about to argue with Mokuba about it.

Mokuba turned on the tv and jumped back five feet at the face that appeared on the screen. A man with long, platinum coloured hair sat there on the screen smiling back at them. Kaiba only looked up to see why Mokuba was making such a racket. He sat there, stunned. "Pegasus!" Kaiba said as he stood up. Mokuba had ran over to his brothers side quickly.

"Hi there Kaiba-boy, you don't seem to happy to see me," Pegasus said with a small wave.

"When have I ever?" Kaiba retorted, frowning. "Spare me the theatrics and get to the point of all of this. I have things to do you know."

"You're so touchy Kaiba," Pegasus said, "But fine, I have something here with me that I think might interest you. A Duel Monsters Card to be exact, one that has the potential to rival an Egyptian God."

Kaiba stared blankly at the television screen. "I'm not looking for a monster that has potential, I'm looking for a monster that _can_ beat the Egyptian God Cards. So if that's all you wanted to tell me, I'd suggest getting the hell off of my television screen. I'm not interested." Kaiba said turning.

"That wasn't all that I wanted to tell you," Pegasus said. He smiled tauntingly. "I just wanted to let you know that either way you'll have to come and pay me a visit. Unless you don't want to see your precious cards again." Pegasus held up three familiar cards on the screen. They were of whiteish blue coloured dragons.

"What!" Kaiba shouted turning around on his heel. "How did you-!"

"Save the theatrics Kaiba-boy, I'll explain everything when you get here," Pegasus said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the card I have for you."

Then the television screen went blank. Kaiba stared at it long and hard, shaking ever so slightly. "Ughh…come on Mokuba!" Kaiba called behind him as he stormed out the door.

* * *

"Mind explaining to me how you ended up with more homework to do than I did?" Joey asked looking down at a spaced out Yugi. Joey rose a brow and waved a hand in front of Yugi's face, "Hello, earth to Yug!"

Yugi looked up slowly. "Oh…sorry. I guess I just got distracted." Yugi said calmly. He made a face once looking away for a moment.

"With what? Hey! Were you thinking about that girl again?" Joey piped up. Yugi jumped and looked back up quickly. "Was that who you were seeing at lunch, I mean you took forever to come and meet us and all!"

"No Joey! You have it all wrong," Yugi said flustered. The two had been walking out of the school yard, but stopped.

Joey grinned. "I'm soo right aren't I!"

"Cut it out Joey!" Yugi insisted.

"What are you snickering about. Did I miss something?" Karley rolled up to the tall blonde on her roller skates. "And thanks for waiting for me _friends_. I'll remember that the next time one of you boys needs a ride."

Yugi turned away and Joey blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I was just trying to find out something from Yugi. Such as who he went to see at lunch." Joey said smirking again.

Karley blinked. "He saw me…" Karley stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She tilted her head. "Why?"

Joey held in a laughed. "Oh no reason!" he glanced down at Yugi who was now frowning.

"It's not what you are thinking Joey…" Yugi said

"Sure…if you say so Yugi," Joey exclaimed.

"What?" Karley said looking between the pair. She looked down as her cell phone went off in her bag. Pulling it out, she looked at the number. "Excuse me. Duty calls…" She skated away from the two, annoyed. "Yes sir?" she asked in a polite tone.

An equally annoyed tone spoke on the other end. Nothing Karley didn't expect from the person calling. "I'm just calling to inform you that I'll be away for a day or so if I'm lucky. So don't call me unless my company is under attack or something." Kaiba stated from within his jet. Mokuba sat in the seat behind his brother.

"Sure…but where are you going so suddenly," Karley inquired. She blinked stupidly as Joey swiped her cell phone and put it on speaker.

"I'm dealing with some unexpected business with Industrial Illusions. And once I take care of this mess I'll be back, and I expect you to be there. A little knock on the head shouldn't keep you out for too long," Kaiba stated unaware that Joey and Yugi were now listening to the conversation.

"Uh huh…" Karley said narrowing her eyes.

"Also, while I am away I'd recommend finding another place to live instead of feeding off of the companies money to keep yourself in a hotel," Kaiba said hanging up. Karley sweatdropped and shut her phone when Joey handed it back to her.

'_Well that was a longer run than I thought…_' Karley thought, turning to skate away.

'_Sorry…_' Yugi responded making her stop and look over her shoulder.

"Industrial Illusions? Ain't that Pegasus' Company?" Joey asked looking at Yugi.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what kind of business Pegasus has with Kaiba," Yugi questioned.

Karley shrugged. "I don't know. Probably something over dramatic knowing Kaiba. It's like being in the theater sometimes when I am working." Karley said, and again tried skating away. "Anyway later you two…"

"Hold it!" Joey shouted, putting an arm around her waist, pulling her back to them. "You don't think you're going to just skate away like that do ya?"

Karley looked up at Joey. "Well I thought I was going to. Am I going somewhere else?"

Joey nodded quickly. "Yup, you're going to tackle some homework with me and Yugi at his house. After all we did wait for ya didn't we?" he smirked happily letting her go.

"But…I need to find a _home_ first," Karley whined, her head spinning a little from being moved around so quickly. She held her head, keeping her balance. She then glanced as Yugi slightly.

"We can help you out with that after…knowing Pegasus he'll keep Kaiba preoccupied for longer than you think…" Yugi said smiling lightly. Even if that wasn't true, Yugi wanted to know more than he did, and the only way to do so was to get her to come with them.

She nodded slowly. "Fine if you say so. But if I go homeless I expect one of you two to take me in." Karley grinned. "Or at least kick Kaiba's ass for me."

"If you need someone to kick Kaiba's butt, I'm your man!" Joey said. He took both Yugi and Karley by the wrists and pulled them along in the direction of Yugi's Game Shop.

* * *

Mokuba looked at the back of his brothers head and frowned. Kaiba was never thrilled with communicating with Maxamillion Pegasus whatsoever. Plus the fact that he somehow stole his deck, Mokuba knew that Kaiba was really not in a good mood. Mokuba just hoped that they were about to fly into some trap and that Pegasus actually wanted to give Kaiba a card.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here when we get to that freaks company," Kaiba said while flying the Blue-Eyes Jet.

Mokuba made a face. "Yeah right Seto. I'm not letting you go in there alone. How am I supposed to know if something happened to you?" Mokuba countered. He frowned again then said, "How do you think Pegasus took your deck Seto…I mean you had it with you."

"I have no idea, but knowing Pegasus it's probably some magic trick like the ones he played on Duelist Kingdom. Either way, I'll be getting my deck back from him whether I have to use force or not," Kaiba stated.

Mokuba nodded and looked at the control panel in front of him. All of this weird stuff started when they had found Tefnut and Shu that one evening. They had appeared wearing weird clothing and then one morning afterwards Kaiba had the Millennium Rod in his possession, the same item that Marik once wielded. Yugi got his Millennium Puzzle back, and so Mokuba assumed that others got their items back too.

"Just make sure you're careful big brother," Mokuba finally said looking back up.

"Don't worry about me," Kaiba stated.

* * *

Yugi walked into the the side of the game shop first, followed by Joey and Karley. "Grandpa! I'm home, and I brought people with me." Yugi called into the house. He looked around wondering why it was so quiet. "Uhm…hold on a minute.." Yugi took his bag off, leaving at the door.

He walked into the game shop looking around. At the front desk he spotted his grandfather sitting down, drinking some tea casually while Shu and Tefnut were cleaning. Tefnut was the first to look up and spot Yugi standing in the door way. Her facial expression spoke loudly about her mood.

"Oh hello Yugi!" his grandpa said, "These two have been kind of enough to help me out around here today."

"I see," Yugi said smiling a little. Shu looked up and waved, attempting to take a seat to relax until Yugi's Grandpa got on his case. Atem chuckled, from behind Yugi, finding it odd to see his children doing work that normally they would have done for them.

'_This is unheard of and it's been happening since you left this morning,_' Tefnut complained upon seeing her father. '_Make this stop at once_.'

Atem chuckled even more, not about to do anything to help the two out. '_I'm afraid I can't do that._' Atem told her.

Yugi smiled and said, "Well, I have Joey and another friend over here. We're going to do homework together."

"Who is this new friend Yugi?" His grandpa asked.

"Oh I just met her a few days ago, I'll introduce you two in a bit okay?" Yugi asked. His grandfather nodded, needing to take care of the game shop for a few more hours anyway. Yugi rushed back into the foyer, leaving a pleading Tefnut behind. He looked up at Karley and Joey and said, "Well I guess we should start, that Biology Homework isn't going to write itself."

Joey made an exasperated face and said, "I wish it would."

"I wish these _skates_ would come off," Karley muttered, sitting down to take them off.

Joey blinked and said, "I'll meet you in the living room."

Yugi watched Joey exit into his living room. Meaning that the video games would probably be turned on fairly soon. He looked back down at Karley, thinking back to what happened at lunch. He sighed and stepped in front of her. "Here I'll help," Yugi said pulling off the skate.

"That wasn't necessary you know," Karley laughed weakly.

"Don't worry about it," Yugi said quietly, tossing the skates aside. He paused, then finally looked back up. "So...can you _really_ see him. I thought you just hit your head too hard when you said you were seeing double yesterday," Yugi finally spoke up.

Karley cocked a brow and said, "Yes I can. I don't know how else to prove it." she said. She looked to Yugi's right as Atem made an appearance. He was standing cross armed, with his his eyes shut smugly. It annoyed her. She then stood up quickly and approached the two making Yugi jump a bit. "Like okay. What I see is spirit boy here standing beside you, trying to pretend like I'm not here. Am I right or wrong?"

Yugi blinked stupidly. "Uhhh"

'_That is correct..._' Atem thought, opening one of his eyes to look at her.

'_See, even spirit boy agrees with me! And what is with the sudden telepathic connection by the way?_' Karley said to both Yugi and Atem through thoughts. '_Did I bonk my head too hard yesterday?_'

'_I don't think that is the case_' Yugi responded.

"Well, what are you doing hanging out with Spirit Boy anyway?" Karley asked. She took a step over close to Atem. He eyed her, uncomfortable with how close she was even despite being only a spirit. "I mean like..." she began and tried poking him in the forehead, "Do you see any lights?" Karley continued "poking" him in the forehead.

Yugi held both his hands up innocently. "It doesn't exactly work like that." He felt Atem's annoyance grow as he attempted to swat away Karley's hand. "He's bound to the Millennium Puzzle and _me_ until all of his tasks are completed."

Karley stopped and looked down at Yugi. "Are you his descendent then? That would explain the resemblance and all," Karley asked.

'_I believe so-_' Atem began.

'_I was asking Yugi_,' Karley told him, turning back to Yugi. Atem made a face and disappeared.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess that would be why fate chose me to solve the Millennium Puzzle in the first place," Yugi said holding the Millennium Puzzle. He managed to smile a little. "And help the Pharaoh with the tasks that he needed to complete."

Karley blinked stupidly. "Wait! WAIT! Pharaoh? You really need to explain all of this." Karley said slapping her forehead.

The Millennium Puzzle glimmered for a moment. Atem appeared in Yugi's place, a bit taller and muscular. He looked down at Karley deciding on how to word what he was intending on saying. "Will you let me speak now?" Atem asked in a mildly irritated tone.

Karley looked around, and spotted Yugi appear now in the same spirit form as Atem was in. "Well I guess so. After all you took over Yugi's body to do so...right?" Karley looked at Yugi to find out if she was right or not on the assumption.

'_Yup, as long as he is bound to the Millennium Puzzle we share the same body,_' Yugi told her.

"I'll sum this up quickly. Long ago, I was an Ancient Pharaoh that sealed away the shadows that tried to take over my kingdom. As a result, I ended up bound to my Millennium Puzzle among other things so that I could save the world again in the future," Atem began. He snorted, watching Karley look around and get distracted.

'_Then a few years ago, I received the Puzzle from my Grandfather and was able to solve it. After that the Pharaoh and I have shared a body through many different evils who were trying to use the ancient shadow games for_ _their own evil deeds, eventually getting to defeating the evil that was said to return,_' Yugi added in. Atem became unmotivated to continue so Yugi decided to. '_Basically now, more evil has returned that we were unaware of a year ago, so now I have the Puzzle again and the Pharaoh has returned to this time to get rid of the evil like fate intended. Or so we believe. _'

"Okay, I get it. But how exactly did you beat all of these other evil beings and such," Karley questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"In Egypt we fought with monsters that we sealed in Stone Tablets, much like the modern day version of Duel Monsters that is played today. So therefore, like the past this modern representation was used in the present," Atem answered. "But there was a lot more to is than what you are thinking."

"I sure hope so, because that doesn't seem to make any sense." Karley retorted. "But, I guess I will find out eventually won't I? I mean if more evil is out there you'll be sure to run into it if you're destined to save the world."

'_Right. Not that I want my friends to get involved or hurt, but we always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, or the problem just seems to find us. However this time around we have to be extra careful because now we have the Pharaoh's children in the present too,_' Yugi commented. Atem made a face, but didn't respond. Yugi looked up at Karley, '_Are you sure you can handle all of this?_'

Atem gave Yugi a look and Karley said, "Sure thing. You don't need to worry about me." Karley then looked at Atem and poked his forehead successfully this time. "So what am I suppose to call you then exactly?"

"Pharaoh, or Yami. That's what I've been known for most of my life. My real name is kept a secret among a mere few at the risk of the lives of others," Atem stated simply.

"Hmmm well, I think I'll just call you Spirit Boy thanks," Karley said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Atem narrowed his eyes and brought his hand up to move Karley's hand out of the way as she had spoke. He grabbed it firmly, but not rough, and moved her hand away from his forehead a few inches. Atem's hand slowed to a stop as he stared down, narrow eyed at her in confusion, and Karley did the same. "...Whatever you say." he said pushing her hand aside and letting Yugi take over again.

"If you have anymore questions we can talk about it after, I think I hear Joey playing my video games," Yugi said smiling. Karley nodded and followed Yugi into his living room.

* * *

Kaiba walked through the entrance of Industrial Illusions with a nervous Mokuba tailing behind him. The main lobby was empty, and eerie. This didn't please the CEO at all. "Perfect, it's a Ghost Town in here. I think you should go back to the jet." Kaiba stated.

"Yeah right! I'm not leaving you alone with that creep!" Mokuba retorted.

"You really don't know how to let the past go, do you Kaiba-Boy?" Pegasus' voice was suddenly heard through the intercom. The two looked around the empty lobby but saw no one around still. Looking up they still couldn't see any people walking on the floor above them.

"Stop hiding and show yourself Pegasus!" Kaiba shouted into the empty lobby.

The two looked ahead of them into a brightly lit hallway as they heard the tapping of someone heading in their direction. After a few moments, Pegasus' body showed up in front of them. His hands were casually up in the air and he had his normal smile on his face. "Here I am, happy to see me?" Pegasus asked.

"Spare me. Get to the reason that you called me out here in the first place. How did you get a hold of my deck Pegasus?" Kaiba countered.

"So touchy Kaiba, I told you why I wanted you to come out here to my company but you weren't listening. So I took your deck so that it assured that you'd come out here and see the card that I have for you," Pegasus explained walking a little further into the lobby. "As for _how_ I took your deck, you remember an old friend of mine right? I'm sure it'll look familiar." Pegasus then pulled the left side of his hair over to reveal the Millennium Eye sitting in it's rightful place.

"_That thing_?" Kaiba snorted, staring at the golden object that he was all too familiar with. He remembered it sitting on his desk for hours after Bakura had given it to him a year ago. Then he had gone to Egypt and things after that were difficult for him to explain logically. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you it's not. It's as real as the Millennium Rod sitting firmly in your belt. I used the power of my Millennium Eye to take your deck and bring it safely here. I promise you that all of your cards are safe Kaiba-boy," Pegasus answered.

"This is just a magic trick, there is no way you could have stolen my deck with your little magic powers. There must be someone who works for you undercover in my company! How else would they have been able to get a hold of my deck and bring it back to you!" Kaiba shouted.

Mokuba frowned and then said, "Enough with the games Pegasus! Just give Seto back his deck!"

"Still as naive as you've always been I see. Very well then," Pegasus said. He rummaged in the drawer of the desk he was standing near and pulled something out. "Here is your deck not a card unscathed. But you'll also find a new card buried within your deck. A card that holds great powers. I want you to have it. I believe you are the only one able to use this card to it's potential and unlock it's secrets."

"I don't care about the card Pegasus. I only came here to take back what you stole from me. Now I'll be on my way." Kaiba stated coldly, taking his deck from Pegasus. Kaiba turned to walk away, beckoning Mokuba to follow after him.

Pegasus smirked. "Test it out and see for yourself Kaiba-boy. Face your rival Yugi Motou in a duel and you will witness first hand the potential this card holds. Don't let the card's power go to waist because of your own ignorance," Pegasus said. '_The world depends on it..._'

"Whatever..." Kaiba muttered exiting the building.

* * *

Joey stared dumbfounded at the textbook laying in front of him. His face began to contort with frustration as he flipped through pages quickly. Yugi and Karley watched him, sitting cross legged at the coffee table, awaiting Joey's outburst.

"None of this gibberish makes any sense!" Joey whined loudly.

"Then why did you take the course?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Joey made a face and pushed his fingers together. "I thought...it would be easier than this!" Joey said sheepishly. Yugi and Karley looked at each other suspiciously and then turned back towards Joey. "What!"

"You were hoping that there would be dirty stuff in this class right?" Karley was the one to speak up. Bluntly.

Joey blinked wide-eyed and burst out laughing. "What gives you that idea?"

"I dont know just a hunch," Yugi grinned a little. "I do remember you saying you thought you took _Biology_ instead of Chemistry if that has anything to do with it."

Karley began laughing which made Joey make a dramatic face. "Man now you two are picking on me!" Joey pretended as if he were crying. "I already had enough to deal with with Seto Kaiba pickin' on me all the time."

"We're not picking on you Joey," Yugi said lightly. Karley stopped laughing and closed her textbook. Either way none of them were ever going to get the homework done. When did she ever get that stuff done anyway?

"Well I say we should take a break then. I believe we did promise bright eyes here help in migrating outta the hotel of hell," Joey said with a grin.

Karley frowned a bit looking at the textbook. "I dont need help, I'll just get one of those shacks over a store or something." Karley stated proudly.

Joey and Yugi blinked and looked at one another quickly then back towards Karley. "No way am I letting you do that. I may not have much room, but uh..you can sleep on my couch if you want. My dad is never home anymore anyway." Joey piped up.

Karley blinked and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Yugi cut her off. "She isn't sleeping on your couch Joey, not with how your father can be. I'm sure I can talk to my grandpa about you staying here, I've already mentioned you to him anyway."

'_Yugi..._' Atem hissed, cutting his thoughts off from Karley. Either way it didn't seem like the girl could hear him or Yugi unless they were directly trying to communicate their thoughts to her. '_This isn't a good idea. Are you sure?_'

Yugi blinked, not taking his eyes off of Joey and Karley. '_Well yeah...you know how bad it can get with Joey's dad. I know you wouldn't wish harm upon someone who doesn't deserve it, even if you're not fond of them. Not to mention she can see and talk to us through thought. Wouldn't it be a good idea to keep her with us instead of out in the open where our potential enemy can use her?_' Yugi asked Atem.

This made Atem wide-eyed and quiet down. Even though he disagreed with the idea for some reason, Yugi had really thought it through, and, well, it made sense for her to stick as close to them as possible to save risking their own safety if her ability was used against them. Atem didn't like it, but it was the most logical answer and he had to go with it for the safety of Tefnut and Shu. Aside from that it was Yugi's home, well his grandfather's, and not Atem's and it was also Yugi's body. He couldn't argue it too much unless he really thought Karley was a threat. Which wasn't the case. He just thought of her as a pain.

"But...Yugi-" Karley again tried to protest.

"No buts Karley," Yugi cut her off. '_Besides since we're able to do this I think it'll be safer for you to stay here with us. There are bad people out there who would use you to get to me if they found out about this and I don't know what they'd do...i'_

_ 'I guess you have a point Yugi...not that I like it. I've gotten this far on my own without much help,_' Karley protested through thought.

'_I understand that it may be hard to accept help, but unlike someone like Kaiba we do care about your well-being. Will you at least take the offer even for a little while, I don't know what the evil out there is capable of but I'd like to see everyone stick together,_' Yugi told her

Atem appeared beside Yugi with his arms crossed. '_Whether you like it or not, with your ability you have become involved. You may be able to take care of yourself, but I doubt that it'll be as easy if you become a target of one of these people._'

Karley made a face and replied, '_Want to bet on that Spirit-Boy?_' Atem looked at her a bit caught off guard. '_Just because I got bonked on the head by two angry interns, doesn't mean I am a damsel in distress. I'm not saying that whatever evil is out there after you is someone I can take down with my own two hands, but I don't need to be protected like I am a defenseless princess._'

'_Well I'd still like for my friends to be safe, and I think it would be a good idea for you to be here with myself and others that are involved in the same thing. We can get to know each other better that way and maybe figure out why you have the ability you do,_' Yugi responded.

Joey smirked. "Well I guess that is settled then. You're staying with Yugi." Joey stated, obviously not being able to hear the conversation going on in Yugi, Atem and Karley's thoughts. "You'll like Yugi's grandpa."

"Did I hear you talking about me Joseph!" Yugi's Grandpa appeared behind Joey making him jump. "I may be old, and I may be a grandfather, but I am still as hip as I was when I was your age."

Joey laughed nervously and said, "I was calling you old Mr. Motou, I was just tellin' Karley here you're a cool guy."

Yugi's grandfather looked in Karley's direction making her a bit uneasy. Yugi smiled a little. "Well hello there! You must be the young gal Yugi mentioned earlier." his grandpa said happily.

Karley blinked several times. "Well I can't tell you for certain if I am, but I'm Karley. It's nice to meet you Mr. Motou." Karley said with a light smile.

"She is who I mentioned, and actually I have to ask you something," Yugi cut in, in a more serious tone of voice. "You see actually-"

Yugi's Grandpa suddenly smiled even more cheerfully and said, "Don't worry about explaining Yugi, I heard the whole conversation. Any friend of my grandson is more then welcome in our home. I wouldn't want to see a young girl like yourself in a tough situation!"

"Uh...-" Karley began.

"I won't take no for an answer young lady. Now, you two boys make sure she packs all of her things and brings them here," Yugi's Grandpa ordered, looking in Joey and Yugi's direction.

"Yes Grandpa," Yugi said quickly.

Joey nodded a long quickly. He stood up, dragging Karley up with him. "Now you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Yugi stood up too. Karley smirked a little. "Fine, it's not like I have much of a choice huh? Beats doing this homework anyway."

Yugi smiled and watched Joey and Karley run out of the room. He waved a bye to his grandfather for now and followed them. At least now they'd maybe be able to figure out why Karley had the ability she had. With Bakura out on the loose, it was a smart idea to keep her there with him. The Thief King would use anything he could to get what he wanted. Even with that aside something told him it was the right thing to do.

* * *

**AN: **_It may seem like the friendship between Karley, Joey and Yugi is moving quick but I hope to prove that it isn't by applying my other plot ideas. I have multiple intentions that will make it seem like they are all easing into a friendship. I will say that the duo become two of Karley's great friends, but over time that is. It will become more obvious of that eventually. I'd also like to add that Karley is going to be bigger character in the story now that she has been introduced. Tefnut and Shu I am still in the process of working out another plot line for them. Reason that those two are a bit more difficult is because of the fact that they are Atem's children, and they are young. I am not exactly sure if I want them to be a huge part of the saving the world factor until later on..they have some big roles and development in the works, but not too sure on the actual beating the baddies factor. I'd rather leave that to our more grown up canons. Do people share this opinion? Read and Review! **  
**_

_

* * *

_**  
**


	13. The Wayward Traveler

**AN:** _School has been a royal pain, but I am out now for a month so I hope to update a few times within that period. Thanks to those who have reviewed._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13-The Wayward Traveller**

_ It was a bright and sunny afternoon. The Egyptian sands spread into the horizon and the sun beat down it's hot rays over the ancient kingdom. Villagers moved around peacefully doing their day-to-say tasks while members of the royal palace did the same thing. A carriage drawn by two horses and a couple of guards guided the horses towards the gate of the palace. The Villagers looked on in interest as the carriage ended up inside the palace walls, where very few of them would ever end up. _

_ A cheerful brunette watched from a balcony above as the carriage came to a stop in the palace walls. A wide grin spread across her face as she saw the woman getting out of the carriage, escorted by the two guards who had drove the carriage along. She turned on her heel and bolted on into the palace so that she could find two specific people and inform them on the news if they didn't know about it already. She hoped not, she didn't like being the only one who didn't know stuff. _

_ "Prince! Master Mahad!" she hollered through the palace halls, nearly knocking over a few servants in the process. _

_ A tall Priest looked up once hearing his name. He sighed heavily and said. "Mana. You should not be running in the palace halls. It's disrespectful." Mahad stated to the young brunette. _

_ "I know I know Master Mahad. But I must inform you of the news! Where is the Prince?" Mana asked quickly looking around with her hand raised over her eyes. Servants and Guards looked at Mana with a puzzled look at her loudness. _

_Mahad raised his hand to his temple and then said more sternly, " Mana." he caught her attention. "Please calm yourself. The Prince is in his chambers." _

_ "Okay! Then lets go!" Mana said leading the way. Mahad made a face but decided to follow anyway. At least this way he could stop Mana from making anymore of a riot within the palace. It was only a few brief moments before Mana was knocking loudly on Atem's door. "Prince! Come out here!" _

_ "He, as well as myself, have important business in the main hall with the Pharaoh and the other Priests," Mahad explained._

_ "But this will only take a minute," Mana whined. _

_ The door opened and a male about the height of Mana appeared in the door way. "Are we under attack...?" Atem asked because of Mana's eagerness. Mahad shook his head. _

_ "You're not ready Prince? We're expected before the Pharaoh within minutes..." Mahad said._

_ "I know..." Atem said desperately, looking at the cold floor of the hall. His father, as well as the other Priests would hassle him if he wasn't in the hall at the correct time._

_ Mana pumped her fists and bounced up and down. "Prince! Prince! Guess wha-"_

_ "Mana, your news shall have to wait until after we are done with judging the new mage. The Prince must get ready," Mahad interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. _

_ "But there is a carriage-" Mana attempted to speak again._

_ "They have already arrived then?" Mahad asked himself with a frown. He wasn't sure on how many were arriving, and whether they were male or female."Prince, you should hurry and get properly dressed. I was not aware that they arrived early. Mana, remember not to cause a commotion until after the Pharaoh and the rest of the Priests are out of the way." _

_ "Fine, I'll just wait in the courtyard or something," Mana pouted._

_ "I shall meet you downstairs then," Atem said making a frustrated face shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the door that led outside to his balcony and looked down at the entrance of the palace. Knowing his luck they were probably all waiting for him downstairs. Why did he have to be down there anyway? It's not like he had a say in anything. He just couldn't grasp why in Ra he was making such a big situation over an irrelevant meeting he had to go to..._

_ Sensing movement from down below Atem looked down curiously. The mages were probably down there discussing their long journeys and training that they had to endure. Bored, Atem sighed and was ready to go and try to get ready again, but something caught his eye. He stopped and looked back down spotting a long haired brunette who was mostly covered up. Was __**that**__ the mage that was waiting for everyone? He couldn't make out much of the features, but he was stunned. Usually those who arrived to work within the palace were older, and bitter from being away from many people for a long time. _

_ Atem glanced over his shoulder as he heard one of the old vases fall over. He turned around blinking several times, spotting Mana with her hands up defensively. "Mana? Weren't you suppose to go to the Courtyard?" Atem asked. Personally he didn't really care that the young magician was sneaky and a bit disobedient at times even though the other Priests disliked it. _

_ "Haha, yeah I suppose so. But I really need to tell you something first," Mana said quickly. _

_ "If you could hold your thought until after I am done with this, it would be appreciated Mana. I am already late as it is," Atem said._

_ "But-" Mana started, but Atem shook his head. She knew better then to try and argue it. Atem always listened, never thinking about status so it was only right for her to respect his wishes and let him go do what he needed to do. She stared watching him exit the area and into the hall. She huffed and said to herself, "I guess you'll find out for yourself."_

_Atem had made his way downstairs in a rush, but once he had hit the hallway the led into the main part of the palace he slowed down his pace to what it was supposed to be. He stopped at the entrance, noticing that the woman had already made her way inside. His father sat at the thrown while the six Priests stood near the thrown looking at the woman. _

_ He slowly approached his fathers side, the whole time staring the mage down. He stopped and took a seat with his father silently. "You have returned to us from the far outskirts of Egypt young one. Your parents were into their fifteenth year of life just like you are when they began their work here with me," Pharaoh Aknamkanon began. _

_ Atem listened but kept watching. He was surprised to hear that she was the same age as he was, certainly not have thinking so before he was told. He glanced at Mahad for a moment then looked back. There wasn't anything for him to say. _

_ "Come forth, and prove to us that you hold greatness just like your parents," his father continued. The woman stepped forward, bowing politely before his father the Pharaoh of Egypt. She looked up after a few seconds and didn't look at the Pharaoh first, she looked at Atem. This only made him uncomfortable._

_ "Very well Pharaoh," she finally said looking in his father's direction. In one swift motion she took off the garment that was hiding most of her body and face. She was wearing a beige dress that was belted in the middle by some gold, it went down to her ankles and had a decorative design in purple and blues going down from her waist to the end of the dress. Her lower legs and arms were belted by gold as well as the top of the dress. Around the top of her head was a a decorative beige head piece that seemed to have a red gem in the center of a decorative gold piece. _

_ That was when Atem nearly lost his composure. _

_ 'Hathor...' Atem thought to himself, thinking that maybe he should have stopped to listen to Mana after all. He stared at her dumbfounded, putting a hand up to his head as it began hurting. He had forgotten that she too had gone off to train as a White Mage, a Priestess of sorts that would heal others in the Palace like her parents did. Hathor had never been the type to like working for stuff, she was always late, and was immature; although he still considered her a good friend like Mana and Mahad they'd always argue during their earlier years of life. Now, she was standing before them all, ready to show that she had completed her training. Two years previous to when she had left. Atem merely slapped his forehead remembering the feelings he harbored two minutes previous. However, this gesture only made him receive some unpleased glances from some of the Priests. _

_ Hathor brought her hands to her center, shutting her eyes. If it weren't for the abnormal flickering of flames in the area it would have seemed like she was doing nothing. She brought her arms out slowly, speaking words that Atem didn't catch. The flames flickered more intensely now; they were obviously the subject she was using. Within a few short seconds, the flames grew larger and larger. Some of the Priests gasped at this, concerned that their palace would be burned down by a new Mage. Pharaoh Aknamkanon didn't flinch at all, so Atem stayed calm too. Then with a flick of her wrist, Hathor opened her eyes and the flames died back down to their normal state. On the ground below only a single pink flower blossomed through the cracks of the floor. _

_ "Beautiful indeed, but how exactly does your show prove your worth?" Aknadin inquired before the Pharaoh had a chance to speak. _

_ Hathor glanced at Aknadin, the head Priest out of the seven, and cleared her throat. "I understand that you may not believe that someone so young has learned all there is to know. That is true though, I have not learned everything there is to know as that would take a lifetime," Hathor stated. "A human life is like a blazing flame. It requires close watch and to be taken care of carefully or else carelessness could make it go out in the blink of an eye. But with the right kind of care it can grow and flourish beautifully like that of that flower."_

_ Pharaoh Aknamkanon stood up and started down the couple of steps to the floor. Atem and the other Priests watched anxiously as he bent over to pick up the flower that had grown in the floor. He approached Hathor and said, "True potential cannot be determined merely by going out and training, proper experience it needed to prove ones skill," he then placed the flower in Hathor's hair. "The knowledge you presented to us is worthy in my eyes of working in the palace."_

_ Hathor bowed respectively and said, "Thank you Pharaoh." _

_ "No need to thank me. You earned this through the training you set out to complete," Aknamkanon stated. He turned to look towards the other Priests. "Priest Seto will be your mentor. He will inform you on your tasks and help you along the way. Of course, do not be afraid to ask any of the other Priests, or others in the palace such as Shimon or my son. And do not forget your parents." _

_ Hathor smiled and nodded, "Right. I shall do so if I experience troubles." She bowed again and then looked in the direction of Priest Seto. The Priest that held onto the Millennium Rod. She looked around at the other Priests. Some she recognized -like Mahad- some she didn't. Then she looked up and spotted Atem looking in her direction. They exchanged glances for a few moments during an awkward silence until he quickly got up when his father was existing the hall. _

_ Priest Seto approached her and stared down at her. "Your work shall begin tomorrow. Make sure you are not late," he stated before leaving as well. Hathor blinked stupidly and sighed a bit. _

_ 'I need something familiar. This does not feel like the home I left,' Hathor thought bitterly, reminiscing over the enjoyable times they had had before she departed a few years back. _

_ "What troubles you?" Mahad asked coming from behind Hathor. _

_ "Things seem rather unfamiliar around here, as if I have become a foreigner in the place I once called home," Hathor stated seriously. _

_ Mahad chuckled a little and smiled lightly. "Well, many of us have matured since those days before your departure. Believe it or not, you have too even though you were accustomed to being a trouble maker," Mahad stated. "You have been missed Hathor, but there is a level of seriousness that is to be presented in front of the Priests and the Pharaoh. Obviously you know that as you showed it yourself just a few moments ago." _

_ "When you say that, I believe that yourself and Mana have. What of the Prince?" Hathor asked taking the flower out of her hair and gently spinning it with her finger tips. _

_ "I cannot say for certain. The Prince has grown to have a lot of secrecy when it comes to his thoughts. I imagine that is because it will not be long before he will take over his father's role as Pharaoh." Mahad said started to walk._

_ Hathor followed. "I see. Because of that huge responsibility, there must be an immense amount of mental preparation," she stated more to herself then to Mahad. Before long they were outside in one of the back courtyards of the palace. Hathor managed a soft smile at the familiar setting, happy to see the area that they used to play in when they were younger. "Why have we gone here Mahad?" _

_ "There is someone who has been dying to see you," Mahad explained. _

_ Hathor tilted her head and looked around only to be full body tackled by Mana. "I was right! I was right! You have come back!" Mana hollered knocking Hathor onto the ground, and nearly into the fountain._

_ "In the name of Ra, Mana have some control," Mahad scowled._

_ "Give me a break Master Mahad, it's been years since we have seen Hathor!" Mana retorted, helping the White Mage back onto her feet. Mana turned to Hathor and said, "Sorry about that." _

_ Hathor snickered. "I was prepared for it Mana, it was the kind of welcome back I needed, " Hathor said only to be hugged again by Mana. "Did you call Mahad, Master?" _

_ "Yeah-huh, I've recently begun my training to be a skilled magician like Master Mahad," Mana exclaimed. _

_ "Have you learned any tricks yet?" _

_ Mana rubbed the back of her head innocently and said, "Not yet..but I'll get the hang of it!" Mana looked Hathor up and down, "What about you? You heal people right?" _

_ "Yeah, but I can do other stuff too. After all I am using magic," Hathor said taking a seat on the edge of the fountain. _

_ "Like what!" Mana asked anxiously. _

_ Hathor smiled. Suddenly a wave of water jumped up from the fountain and drenched Mana. Mana blinked stupidly and then started running back into the palace. "I'll get you back for that one Hathor!" Mana exclaimed with a wide grin. _

_ "You're in trouble now," Mahad said watching Mana rush off. _

_ "I know," Hathor snickered. Mahad started in to make sure that Mana wasn't making a racket in the palace while Hathor sat there and looked around the palace walls. She stopped spotting a familiar figure on one of the balconies. The two stared at one another for a few moments before Hathor smiled and yelled up, "You're next Prince! I'm going to knock that seriousness right out of you!" _

_ Atem smirked a bit, although it was hard to tell from the ground, and gave her a thumbs up. Hathor winked and returned the thumbs up before rushing inside the palace to find Mana. It was starting to feel a bit like home again._

"What was that about?" Kaiba grunted as he sat up in bed. He had just had he most oddest dream, or nightmare? All it did was leave him confused. Why had Yugi been in his dream? And why did it take place in Egypt? Also, why was that annoying guy that looked like him in there? "This stupid magic stuff is inescapable."

'_As long as you keep denying it, it will follow you even into your dreams,' _Kaiba looked up to see that familiar look alike standing before him. He was a spirit clearly, as Kaiba could see the wall behind him. '_As my decedent, you have a role in this no matter how much you avoid it._'

"What do you want...?" Kaiba muttered coldly, remembering that night in his office that the spirit of his "past self" first connected with him. "I don't have time for these games. Find someone else who will help you. I heard Yugi is pretty good at "saving the world" and all of that garbage."

'_If I could, I would,_' Priest Seto stated coldly. '_Your role in this is minor until you realize your fate. Until then there is one thing I request of you._'

Kaiba smirked sarcastically. "Heh...and what is that?"

'_You must have a confrontation with the Pharaoh,_' Priest Seto said simply. '_If not, our world is at a greater risk than it already is. Do you think you are capable of doing that in the least?_'

"Just say I do confront _Yugi_ like you want me to. What would I say? That my stalker spirit lookalike told me to talk to you? I don't think so. I don't like to be made out as crazy. Because I'm not." Kaiba said.

Priest Seto crossed his arms. "You will complete my request whether you realize it or not." Priest Seto said disappearing into thin air.

Kaiba looked at the Millennium Rod sitting on one of the dressers in the room. He smirked and shook his head. "We'll see spirit. When I wake up this will all be a blur like that pointless dream I just had." Kaiba said to himself. Despite this the dream, and his encounter with the spirit of Priest Seto left him uneasy.

Yugi looked down at his duel disk and deck on his desk. He crossed his arms and thought about how long it had been since he had an official duel. He then picked up the card that Pegasus has sent and examined it. It was still virtually blank.

'_Is something the matter Yugi?_' Atem asked.

"No Pharaoh. I was just thinking about the last couple of weeks," Yugi said not looking up from the card. He felt a bit uneasy, curious of the events to come.

'_You're getting antsy again,_' Atem said sitting on the desk beside the duel disk and the deck. '_Things always resolve themselves Yugi, just remember that we're in this together._'

"Of course I remember Pharaoh," Yugi said looking up at Atem with a smile. Yugi placed the card down and yawned. He was already in his pajamas, so decided to crawl into bed.

'_Sleep well Yugi,_' Atem said. When he looked over Yugi was already passed out. Atem smirked and stood up traveling into the silent halls of the house. He wasn't going to let Yugi know that he too was worried about what was to come. Even though he imagined Yugi already knew that he was worried. They'd discuss stuff when the time called for it.

* * *

**AN: **_Here is a little bit of flashback for everyone, it's one of the shorter ones. Chapter 16 (in which I am writing) will have a lot more to it in that regard. I hope to gradually flush out chunks of the past into the story so we truly know who Hathor was. I'm just taking it slow in order to avoid making it seem I guess...choppy. I need to sort out some plot details so sorry if I do end up taking a while. Of course, Read and Review!  
_

_

* * *

_**Upcoming Chapter Preview: **

Atem stood behind his partner looking down at him as he bowed his head in embarrassment. '_Yugi..._' Atem muttered, placing his spiritual hand on the boys shoulder. '_It's not over yet, I still have faith in you..._' he told Yugi, although concerned about the state of his best friend.

'_You don't get it! I can't do it, I haven't been able to do this in a long time, not how it used to be!_' Yugi retorted shrugging away Atem's hand.


	14. Fall From Grace

**AN: **Oooh more than one update in a month. Give me a pat on the back for this. Ha! Finally though, this plot is starting to hit the road and move a long.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14- Fall from Grace**

Yugi huffed as he paced around the hallway around the bedrooms. His grandfather was outside doing his morning chores like he did on a normal basis and there was Yugi. Waiting. Again. Atem sat on the railing with his arms crossed, occasionally opening one eye to look up at Yugi.

'_Why don't you just leave Yugi?_' Atem finally asked making Yugi stop and turn in his direction.

"Because at this rate I'll be late if I try to start walking. And it will take too long to wait for the bus," Yugi said. "I should have thought this through a bit more..." Yugi mumbled, starting to see a pattern in _someone's_ morning habits.

'_Indeed,_' Atem agreed despite the fact Yugi was not talking to him.

Yugi walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it a few times. "C'mon, we're going to be late!" Yugi called in. He didn't hear anything. Not even movement. Yugi slowly opened the door and stared at Karley still in bed. "Karley...Wake UP!" Yugi rushed over to the end and began pulling on her feet.

Atem walked in with a bored expression and looked around. He watched Yugi attempt to wake the girl up, eventually only to fall to the side of the bed in frustration. '_Is she even alive..?_' Atem asked.

"Yes..." Yugi said, his voice muffled from not lifting his face out of the bed side. "but you better hope nothing happens to her, cause she'd probably come back as a ghost herself for the sole purpose of bugging you."

Atem blinked and turned away. Karley snickered from under the sheets. '_You guys have loud thoughts you know that?_' Karley told them sitting up a little.

Yugi shot up and grabbed her arm. "Get out of bed, you need to get ready so we can goooo" Yugi said anxiously.

Karley rose a brow, "Jeeze, why do I need to be up way before we even need to leave. We'll get there on time," Karley remarked.

'_With or without nearly killing us?'_ Atem asked.

"What are you complaining about? You're already a ghost," Karley said. "Or are you scared Spirit-Boy?"

"If you two are going to argue can you save it for the ride to school?" Yugi asked sighing heavily. Another thing he easily picked on over the few days that Karley had been living there. Karley and Atem did not get a long. At. All.

"Yeah," Karley said crawling out of bed. And walking to the door, pulling it open. She beckoned them out. Both gave her blank looks until she said, "I need to change if you want to leave so quickly."

Yugi quickly got up and started out of the room. Atem watched Yugi and then followed, exiting just as the door was shut. '_I don't like her,_' Atem stated bluntly.

"We wouldn't need to share a connection for me to figure that out," Yugi chuckled.

Karley stared at the back of the door for a moment and mumbled. Was Yugi going to nag her everyday about going to school? She crossed her arms and focused on her feet. She sighed in desperation and went to her school uniform that was hanging up. Quickly she slipped to of her pajamas and into the blouse, pink blazer and the short blue skirt ensemble, taking extra care to throw some shorts underneath the skirt for this particular ride. Then she threw her work clothing onto the bed so they'd be ready for her later.

She casually brushed her blonde curls and grabbed two helmets, a set of keys, as well as her backpack. Karley swung the door open and gave Atem a look. "I heard that Spirit Boy. And if it means anything, I don't like you either," Karley stated. She stopped beside Yugi, placing one of the helmets on his head over the spikes and smiled. "See, I'm not that slow."

Yugi blinked from the under the helmet. "I trusted you," Yugi said smiling a little. Atem crossed his arms and snorted. "Unlike some-oh nevermind let's just get to school."

"If you say so boss," Karley said following Yugi. Atem disappeared into the puzzle for the moment while the two hurried to the side of the Gameshop where Karley kept her Motorcycle. The metal beast that Atem despised. He saw Mai riding one, and knew that Tristan owned one as well, but never had he realized how much he hated the thing until Yugi rode on it to school.

Yugi put the helmet on to his mass of spikes and did it up under his chin. Karley meanwhile clipped her hair up into the helmet so that it wouldn't blow around and especially in Yugi's face. Once she got on, Yugi hopped on as well, gripping around her waist. With a quick start, which Atem was sure was to purposely bother him, Karley jolted off down the street.

"Hey, Joey and I are going to have a casual duel like the old days at school later. You should watch. You know, to see how we save the world and stuff," Yugi said with a slight chuckle over the wind. But that really wasn't working very well.

'_Somehow I don't think you sat down at a table with your enemies and played a card game. That seems too simple from the hell that you described to me._' Karley told him while watching the road.

' _No, you're right. There was much more to it than that,_' Yugi laughed in his head.

'_You? In a casual duel Yugi? Has any duel you've been in been casual?' _Atem questioned, his spirit appearing beside them.

Yugi smirked a little and shook his head. The duo blinked stupidly as Karley's driving shifted them suddenly. Yugi held on for dear life, and Atem stared, stunned.

'_Oopps, sorry._' Karley said blinking innocently.

'_You did that on purpose..._' Atem muttered.

'_Did that scare you Spirit-Boy?_' Karley questioned. Upon hearing the silence she smirked, '_What if the world depended on you dueling on a motorcycle?'_

'_Oh here we go,_' Yugi said narrowing his eyes.

Atem smirked. '_Would you be driving?_' Karley shrugged, purposely skidding into the parking lot of the high school. Karley smirked as Atem sat wide eyed on the grass, obviously displeased with what had just happened.

Yugi hopped off, snickering at Atem as he escaped back into the Millennium Puzzle. Looking up he spotted Joey, Tristan and Tea staring at the entrance they had made into the parking lot. "Hey guys!" Yugi said cheerfully pulling off the helmet.

"Nice entrance Yug!" Joey exclaimed with a pumped fist. Tea and Tristan stayed silent.

"Uh...I'm going to go and park...I'll come check out this casual duel you were talking about since it'll probably be a rare occurrence." Karley said. She looked up awkwardly at Tristan and Tea and took the helmet from Yugi.

"Man, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days Yugi," Tristan commented once Karley had left to park.

Tea crossed her arms and made a face. "Does she even have a license to drive that thing?" Tea inquired.

Yugi and Joey blinked stupidly. "Uhm...yeah." Joey and Yugi said in unison. They looked at one another, confused by their friends behavior. "Is everythin' alright you two? You've been acting strange lately." Joey asked.

Tea and Tristan looked at one another and smiled innocently. "Oh no, we were just worried that Yugi would get hurt!" Tea said.

"Yeah, there are a lot of kids here that do joy riding in normal cars as it is, we just wanted to check up." Tristan added in.

Yugi looked up nodding slowly. "I appreciate it guys, but I'm fine honest." Yugi said hesitantly.

"Yeah, quit being paranoid." Joey said starting into the school yard. The other three followed behind. Things had been rather dead lately with stuff that had to do with Atem's return. There was almost nothing to do.

"You know you guys," Tea began as they had reached the entrance to the school. The three boys stopped and looked at Tea. "We should probably try to find Bakura, I mean we haven't seen him for weeks since that day at the museum."

"I know what you mean," Joey said. "It's like he dropped off the face of the earth or somethin'. Usually that creepy spirit has done something to make himself noticed by now. At least since no other evil crook has shown himself."

"You mean other than Kaiba right?" Tristan asked raising a brow.

"I'm serious Tristan," Joey stated. "We don't have any clue what to expect out there because we all know what Bakura is capable of. If he has not been seen for this long, who knows what's going to happen."

"Well Bakura usually finds his way to us whenever he finds it convenient for him. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Yugi said sheepishly. "The only thing we know is that whatever other evil we are dealing with has a lot of power and it just vanished from Egypt at the same time Tefnut and Shu arrived here."

"And we know that the Thief King is back because of whatever evil is out there. Because he was trying to take those two when we ran into him," Tea said. "They're probably planning their next strategy."

"Whatever that might be, we'll be ready for it," Yugi said with confidence. He looked up when the bell rang, telling them to hurry to class. The three said their goodbyes to Yugi and rushed off before Yugi could process his thoughts.

Atem looked down at Yugi and said, '_You shouldn't worry too much about this with your classes starting Yugi.'_

Yugi began walking to the class he was supposed to be in. ' _I know Pharaoh, but you can't tell me that you're not worried yourself. This is after all, your children that we are most concerned about right now. Besides..._' Yugi started, '_I'm not just thinking about that. I have a lot of other things on my mind._'

'_I can tell. Do you wish to talk about them?_' Atem inquired. Yugi shook his head making Atem nod. '_Very well Yugi_.' Yugi stood there while Atem too disappeared. He looked at his feet and sighed continuing on to class.

"The boss man is back from his random business trip everyone," Karley stated walking into the lunch room that Yugi and Joey were having a small duel at. She sighed heavily, taking a seat and placing her head on the edge of the table.

"Well that is just sad," Joey said looking down at Karley's mess of curly blonde hair.

"It's your turn Joey," Yugi said looking at the cards he had in his hand.

"Sheesh don't rush me Yug," Joey said looking back at his hand quickly. He looked at the "field" and placed a card face down. "There ya go bud. Bet you can't guess what that card is!"

Karley looked up to see what was going on, not understanding at all, but still looked between the two. Yugi made a cocky smirk and said, "Scape Goat right?" Karley blinked stupidly and looked at Joey who looked shocked.

"WHAT?" Joey said watching Yugi flip over one of his Trap cards.

"That's why I played Dust Tornado after all, I knew you'd play that card around this time," Yugi said making a smirk. "Now I play this card face down."

Joey banged his head on the table loudly. "Man, I'm rusty at this. How am I ever going to beat the baddies, or Kaiba!"

"Maybe because nothing is on the line you're not trying as hard," Karley muttered in a bored tone. She looked down as her phone rang, she slowly got up to pick it up, giving Yugi a weird look.

Yugi watched her get up and looked back at Joey. "That is true...I mean it had been years since we were able to have _fun_ playing this game. Just relax and enjoy yourself," Yugi said looking at his hand.

Joey mumbled something and moved his finger around on the desk. "I'm going to take a short intermission if you don't mind. Rethink my strategy." Joey said getting up and walking past Karley on the way out of the lunch room.

Yugi blinked with a small smirk. Glancing up as Karley approached looking at her phone Yugi said, "What's up?"

"Well...a lot of that conversation was foreign mumbo jumbo to me, but I think Kaiba wants to duel you Yugi," Karley said looking down at the spiky haired boy. "He was talking about apparently having a card that can beat even the gods. Whatever the hell that means...I didnt know Kaiba was religious."

Atem, who had appeared once hearing about Kaiba wanting to duel Yugi, placed his face in his hand in frustration. He wasn't about to elaborate on something she'd eventually see for herself. Yugi meanwhile stared up at Karley blankly, which caught Atem off guard. "A card that can beat me? How many times have I heard that one before..." Yugi said.

'_That's Kaiba for you. Refusing to believe any of this is real despite the fact that he has a huge role in all of this,_' Atem's frustration grew, thinking about the ignorant CEO. '_But if he has a card that can be of use in protecting our worlds, I think we should accept his challenge Yugi._'

Karley and Yugi both looked at Atem as he finished speaking. '_That may be true, but what does dueling him matter? He's not going to believe that any of this is real no matter what we say, and all he is concerned about is taking my Duel Monsters title. Like he always is._' Yugi told Atem.

'_Kaiba once yelled at me for not knowing what the card game you guys are obsessed with was..._' Karley added in despite it being off topic. Both Yugi and Atem glanced at her.

'_Then you've been living under a rock,_' Atem retorted turning his attention back to Yugi. He stared down at his partner with concern for the attitude the boy was giving. '_That may be true. Kaiba is naïve when it comes to all of this. But whether he has believed in any of this or not, he has been a huge part of helping us in the past. And you and I both know that he probably will be a huge part of this too..._'

Yugi crossed his arms. '_Well I guess I can duel him if it can possibly help our situation, but I still don't think it'll do much to convince Kaiba,_' Yugi stated, knowing that Atem was right like he usually was. That didn't mean he liked that he was right though, and Yugi knew that Atem was aware that he didn't like this fact.

"Uhm...anyway," Karley said out loud, annoyed by Atem's remark. "I have no idea if I'll be seeing this or not. I'm usually running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, who knows what he'll make me do with this dramatic duel ahead."

"Okay, well...I think I'll just keep this to myself for now, until we know what Kaiba is talking about. We don't really need a show to see the inevitable anyway..." Yugi stated.

Karley crossed her arms, nodding slowly. She glanced up at Atem carefully, with him returning the glance. She imagined his facial expression was somewhat what she was baring herself. He quickly frowned and disappeared to what she could only assume was the Millennium Puzzle. "Right...I'll let Kaiba know and see you there. He's not aware of my new living arrangement and I don't intend on informing of it either."

Yugi nodded watching her leave. He looked down at the cards spread out across the table in the casual duel that he and Joey were having. For this duel with Kaiba, he'd really have to go home and fix up his deck so that it would surpass, or at least match, the level that Kaiba's potentially was at. He knew that the CEO was going to take this seriously, too seriously, like he always tends to do when it comes to trying to take Yugi's Duel Monsters status.

'_Are you sure you don't wish to have me duel him Yugi? It'll take a lot to convince Kaiba that he has a place in all of this,_' Atem asked for about the 5th time. He was being truthful by nagging Yugi, but also had other reasons for wanting to duel Kaiba instead.

'_I'm able to hold my own in a duel remember? I can take Kaiba no problem,_' Yugi assured Atem. He peered up at the tall Kaiba Corp company building and then looked ahead. His fixed up deck was securely in it's case on his belt, and his Duel Disk was already on his arm. Yugi stepped through the automatic doors and walked into the main part of company building.

Some of the workers looked up upon seeing Yugi enter the the building. They were all obviously aware of Kaiba's intentions of dueling the King of Games. Roland, one of Kaiba's most trusted workers, buzzed up to Kaiba to let him know of Yugi's entrance.

"Mr. Kaiba wishes for you to come up to his dueling arena upstairs. His assistant will be a long in a moment to escort you to the location Mr. Muto," Roland stated once approaching Yugi.

Yugi nodded, looking around for Karley to show up. Atem grunted in displeasure, which Yugi just ignored. One of the elevators opened up, Karley peeked out and beckoned Yugi to go in it. Yugi nodded and quickly walked over and got in. Karley pushed the floor they were going to and watched the doors shut.

"He's in one of his moods, the one where he is set on one goal and no other information is able to get through his thick skull," Karley muttered.

"He's usually like that when it comes to this type of thing," Yugi said leaning against the opposite wall. "I just want to get this over with."

"Well...we're here, so you're one step closer to achieving that," Karley said as the doors opened. She exited first, leading Yugi to the duel arena that Yugi had first faced Kaiba in a duel. The day that Kaiba had ripped up his grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

Standing confidently with his arms crossed was Kaiba, patiently waiting for Yugi to arrive. He looked up hearing foot steps approaching. Smirking, Kaiba looked down at Yugi as he approached. "Well, Well. It's about time you showed up," Kaiba stated. Karley stepped aside as Kaiba moved right in front of Yugi. "Ready to duel?"

"Kaiba, I'd rather you just give up this charade and come to the terms that you're involved with the stuff going on. If you have a card that has power, lets forget this duel and use it to help stop Bakura and whatever else is out there," Yugi cut in.

"You know I don't believe in any of that spiritual bull that you keep telling me about. So why don't you just spare me the lecture and duel me already. That is unless you're scared of losing your duel title to me," Kaiba said in a cocky tone.

Yugi smirked. "I'm here aren't I? You're on Kaiba," Yugi said putting his left arm in front of him.

"Nah uh...we'll be using the classic dueling _arena_ for this. Just like the first time we dueled, only this time I intend on beating you and taking your title as well as your god cards," Kaiba said glaring down at Yugi.

"What are you talking about," Yugi muttered.

"I mean, if I win, I not only get to take your title of King of Games, but I also get to take your three Egyptian God Cards. That way I will have proof to the world that I beat you and have become the new King of Games," Kaiba stated.

Yugi glared up at Kaiba, "And what do _I_ get if I win against you?"

"You get to keep your title, you don't need proof that you beat me because we'll just pretend that this duel never happened. The world doesn't need to know anything," Kaiba explained.

'_I don't think it's worth the risk Yugi. Losing the God cards to Kaiba could mean utter destruction for the entire world,_' Atem cut into Yugi's thoughts.

'_You're underestimating me Pharaoh. I think I can handle Seto Kaiba_,' Yugi told Atem. Yugi turned his attention back to Kaiba. "I accept your terms Kaiba!"

"Good, now lets get to it so I can beat you," Kaiba said turning to go to one side of the arena.

"I don't need it," Yugi retorted going to the opposite side that Kaiba was going to. He took off his Duel Disk and placed it near Karley, "Watch that for me."

Karley blinked stupidly and watched the two rivals part ways to face off. She looked up for an order from Kaiba since she wasn't sure of she should be off doing other things instead of standing around while the duel was occurring. Eventually, Kaiba looked down and said, "Your job today is just to observe this duel. I can't have one of my workers be ignorant to Duel Monsters like you've shown."

"Gee thanks," Karley said rolling her eyes and taking a seat.

'_Yugi...the stakes are too high. We can't risk losing the Gods Cards to Kaiba!_' Atem continued to warn Yugi.

Yugi looked up while shuffling his deck. '_I thought you had faith in me Pharaoh,_' Yugi asked him in a hurt tone.

Atem stared down at him. '_You know I do Yugi, but this duel isn't worth losing those cards over.'_

"I said I'll be fine..." Yugi muttered. He looked up across the arena at Kaiba and called over, "So who's going first!"

"Since you're the current champion, I think it's only fair that I go first. When I'm Champion I'll let you go first," Kaiba answered drawing his first hand. Yugi did the same. Kaiba looked at what was in his hand. '_That old man better be right about that card._' Kaiba thought spitefully. "I'll start things off by playing this monster in attack mode," appearing on the field was Spear Dragon, "And I'll place this card face down."

Yugi stared at the monster Kaiba played and smiled a little. He looked down at the cards he had in his hand and placed three of them face down as well. "Then, I'll play Card of Sanctity, so we'll both draw cards until we have 6 cards in our hands," Yugi stated drawing his additional 3 cards. Pleased with the cards that he saw in his hand he looked up to see if Kaiba was done drawing his 2 cards. Atem watched contently as Yugi confidently went on making his moves. "And since I used my Card of Sanctity I can special summon Watapon in defense mode. But that's not all Kaiba!" Yugi announced. "I'll sacrifice Watapon in order to summon my Curse of Dragon. Now, since your Spear Dragon only has 1900 attack points and my Curse of Dragon has 2000, I will attack destroying your monster and reducing your life points!"

'_This wasn't what I expected from Yugi to be honest...Kaiba yeah for sure, but not Yugi..._' Karley thought, watching Yugi easily make a hit against Kaiba. '_It doesn't help that I really have no idea what's going on..._'

"Oh I'm scared, you made me lose 100 life points. Big Deal!" Kaiba retorted as he picked up a card. He smirked and said, "So I'll play this, my Pot of Greed magic card! I think you know what it does already." Kaiba drew his two cards, staring at them with content. "Now, I'll activate my Silent Doom magic card, in order to bring back my Spear Dragon in Defense Mode. I'll also play my Soul Exchange card, claiming your pathetic dragon as my own so that I can sacrifice it to play my Judge Man!"

Yugi glared at Kaiba, seeing the two monsters on the opposite side of the field while Yugi had no monsters on his side of the field. "You look a little concerned Yugi. Is that because I am not that far away from having your precious God Cards as my own? Or is it because I am also going to take your title from you, and prove to the world that I am the better duelist!" Yugi never responded so Kaiba went on to make his move. "Fine then, Judge Man! Attack his life points directly!"

"Hold it Kaiba! You forgot about my face down card!" Yugi said, the card flipping over to reveal his Mirror Force Trap Card. The attack from Judge Man reflected off of the trap card and started back in Kaiba's direction.

"I activate my Ring of Destruction Magic Card!" Kaiba countered. Then he quickly threw down another card. "And combined with my Ring of Defense card I destroy my own monster without sustaining any life point damage while you...receive 2200 life point damage. Therefore making your Mirror Force card useless!"

Yugi shielded his face as he took the damage. When the light disappeared he slowly brought his hands down, placing them on the card zone of the duel arena. He couldn't even look up from embarrassment. '_I-I can't believe this is happening..._' Yugi thought quivering.

Atem stood behind his partner looking down at him as he bowed his head in embarrassment. '_Yugi..._' Atem muttered, placing his spiritual hand on the boys shoulder. '_It's not over yet, I still have faith in you..._' he told Yugi, although concerned about the state of his best friend.

'_You don't get it! I can't do it, I haven't been able to do this in a long time, not how it used to be!_' Yugi retorted shrugging away Atem's hand.

'_Yugi..._' Atem attempted again, in a softer tone.

'_No! Just don't!_' Yugi said. Atem stared ahead, knowing that Yugi was wanting time to himself now. He felt Yugi's mind forcing Atem into his body, and when Atem looked up he was facing Kaiba in the eyes from across the arena.

Karley had seen Yugi disappear, although she couldn't hear the conversation they were having. She was blocked from their thoughts, and really she respected them having their own conversation. She was just concerned about what happened. "I knew something was wrong about all of this," Karley said to herself. She had watched as Atem took over for Yugi, blinking stupidly as he appeared with a laid-back, but confident expression. '_Don't let Kaiba embarrass Yugi anymore than he already is Spirit-boy!_' she told Atem.

Atem looked down at her from his perch on the duel arena. They locked eyes, Atem nodding slowly, and giving a casual thumbs up in her direction as a response. Karley, taken back at the fact that he actually acknowledged her in a civil way. The pair quickly looked away from each other, Atem focusing back on the duel, and Karley looking around the huge "stadium" that the arena was in. She blinked stupidly, looking up at the balcony seeing someone lingering around.

'_What...that's not right,_' Karley thought. She looked around and then slowly started for the exit. Kaiba would kill her if she didn't investigate this, as far as she knew no one else aside from them was supposed to be in this part of the building.

"Kaiba, you know that you haven't won yet," Atem said staring at his rival. "And you also know that whatever card that you have, regardless of the fact that it may or may not be able to beat one of the god monsters, could be extremely vital to saving this world from darkness."

"I told you to spare me the magic talk, get on with it and make your move so that I can take your cards already!" Kaiba countered.

"Kaiba..." Atem growled. He looked down at the deck and picked up a card. Observing it, he placed it down on the field, "I activate Graceful Charity for a start." Atem stated. He looked at the cards he was discarding, sighing, Atem placed them in the graveyard and picked up three more cards from his deck. "I will place Big Shield Guardna in Defense Mode, place this card face down, and I will use my Exchange Magic Card."

Kaiba snorted, "Fine."

Karley looked around, as she got off the elevator for the second floor of the stadium area. "I swear I saw someone up here," Karley muttered to herself as she walked around. The lights were dimmed on that floor, and brighter on the main floor. Her turquoise eyes scanned the area still not being able to see a figure. Karley stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Maybe I am just imaging things, this has been an odd week for me as it stands."

She shrugged and went to turn around, she blinked stupidly falling on her butt as she bumped into someone from behind. "Whoa! Who are-" she made a face as her mouth was quickly covered. However it was gentle, not forceful. She glanced up.

"No need to draw attention, I'm not going to hurt you," the male said in a polite, British voice. He gently let her go, and lent Karley a hand to get back on her feet.

Karley hesitated, but eventually took it. She dusted herself off and rose a brow, observing the person. He was a teen about her age with brown eyes and white hair. "Uhm thanks, but who are you...and more importantly why are you even up here in the first place?"

"I'm one of Yugi's friends, I had seen him entering the building, and since Kaiba is so darn predictable I figured Yugi was here to duel him," he responded.

"Since this is all I have, the card is yours," Atem said sending over his Monster Reborn Card. "Now let me see what cards you have Kaiba." Kaiba made a face, and put his hand down so that the machine would show Atem what cards he had in his hand. Atem scanned them carefully, his eyes stopping on an unfamiliar card. '_Can it be?_' Atem asked himself staring at the image. It was another card like his, that Pegasus had sent him, only this time it was a different coloured dragon with the image of another dragon faded off in the background. Also, yet again, the information on the card was not visible to him. '_That must be the card that Kaiba has, and still I cannot see it's contents...I'll have to stick with something else then._'

"Hurry up and decide!" Kaiba barked at Atem.

Atem made a face and then picked his card, deciding on the Shield and Sword magic card. "I activate my face down card, Stop Defense. Now all of our monsters will switch from Defense mode into Attack mode," Atem declared. "But that's not all, then I'll play the card I got from you Kaiba.. Shield and Sword switched the Attack Points and the Defense Points of all monsters on the field. Which means that my Big Shield Guardna receives 2600 attack points while your Spear Dragon as 0. Now Big Shield Guardna, Attack Kaiba's Spear Dragon!"

Kaiba glared as his monster was destroyed, and considering the circumstances Kaiba lost 2600 of his life points due to the attack. He picked up a card quickly and looked at his hand. "I'll play the card that you gave me, Monster Reborn. Now just give me a minute to decide on what exactly I'd like to bring back."

Atem stared at Kaiba anxiously. Knowing the potential of Kaiba summoning a card that he had to discard earlier.

Karley crossed her arms, "That still doesn't explain _how_ you got in here in the first place," Karley stated.

"I see you're a little skeptical. Well, Roland knew I was one of Yugi's friends, I was in the Battle City Tournament a few years back with everyone so it wasn't like I was intruding or anything. The only reason that Yugi's other friends aren't here is because he decided not to tell them about this duel."

Karley stared at him for a few moments then sighed. "I guess that sounds logical," Karley said. She looked over the railing to see the life point score. "So...Yugi's winning then?"

"Yup, I guess while you've been up here Yugi made a come back against Kaiba. Shall we watch the rest from up here? It's quite a view I find."

"Might as well, maybe you can explain some of the stuff that is going on to me," Karley said with a snicker.

'_I could use this card to bring back Yugi's God Card...but on the other hand, I could prove once and for all that I own something stronger than Gods. That way I can tell the world that I beat Yugi without using his own cards against him,_' Kaiba thought while looking at Yugi's graveyard.

"I choose to bring back my Judge Man, and then I'll activate Card of Demise!" Kaiba announced.

"What's he doing?" Atem said, shocked that Kaiba didn't do what he assumed he was going to do. Atem watched Kaiba draw three cards from his deck and quickly observe them.

Kaiba smirked and said, "Next I will use Spell Reproduction and discard two cards from my hand in order to bring back my Silent Doom Magic Card! I will activate Silent Doom and bring back my Spear Dragon to the field once more, but not for long..." Kaiba stared across at Atem, his blue eyes focusing on his rival. "And now for the card that is going to beat you Yugi...I will sacrifice an Earth Monster, the Judge Man, as well as my Spear Dragon in order to summon Tsuchi, the Dragon of the Earth!"

Atem stared up in awe as the large, muscular dragon monster appeared before him on the field. He couldn't understand how Kaiba was able to summon the monster, understand it's contents, when he too had received a card from Pegasus, but was unable to tell what it could do. And since the Shield and Sword card had been used, Big Shield Guardna was still in attack mode with little to no attack points.

"Tsuchi, proceed in attacking Yugi's monster!" Kaiba ordered. The dragon did so, destroying the monster with ease despite the attack points it did have.

'_Kaiba usually has monsters with high attack points, but this card only has 1700 Attack points and 3500 defense points..._' Atem thought observing the Dragon.

"It's almost over, I'm not far from taking everything away from you!" Kaiba shouted haughtily.

"Boy does Kaiba ever have an ego huh?"

"Oh yes, he's an absolute doll to work with," Karley said. She glanced down observing the Dragon that Kaiba had played. "Well I guess that is the card that he was talking about, I'd like to see what these two keep mentioning but it looks like that might not happen..."

"Heh...all in due time...there'll be a come back,"

Atem drew Pot of Greed from his deck, "I activate Pot of Greed." Atem said. He picked up two cards. He looked at the cards, closing his eyes for a moment. It wasn't over til _all _ of his life points were gone. This wasn't the first time he had been in a tight spot and it likely wouldn't be the last. '_If you are listening Yugi, you just have to believe.._' Atem thought activating Jar of Greed, one of the two face down cards still on the field from when Yugi had played them. This allowed him to pick up one more card. He placed his hand steadily on the deck, hoping to receive the card he needed. Slowly picking the card up, he turned to look at it, a very small smirk crossing his face.

"And now Kaiba, I shall end this duel once and for all!" Atem said. "First I will activate my last face down card, Monster Reincarnation," Atem discarded one of the two cards he had picked up and looked up at Kaiba. "Now I will return one monster card from my graveyard to my hand. Next, I will activate my Mutiply card with my Kuriboh card...you know what that means right...?"

"You can't!" Kaiba shouted.

"I can...I sacrifice three of these Kuriboh tokens, in order to summon...Obelisk the Tormentor!" Atem said throwing the card down in it's place.

From above, Karley blinked stupidly looking over the railing at the duel. She stumbled back quickly as the large, blue monster rose from the arena, taller than the floor she was on. She couldn't help but let out a screech as she stared at it while laughter was heard in the background.

'_Foolish..._' he thought staring down at Karley. "That would be, one of Yugi's Egyptian God Monsters."

"Obelisk! Attack Tsuchi, the Dragon of the Earth with Fist of Fury!" Atem called out to his monster. The large beasts fist began to glow, swiftly bringing it down with force to hit the Dragon right on. With Tsuchi being in attack mode, all of Kaiba's life points were gone, making Atem the winner.

"Well, I guess Ill see you later then," Karley didn't even look up. She was still wide eyed from the presence of the Egyptian God. She blinked stupidly, finally clueing in that he was leaving. "Wait! Uh..." she blinked as he was already gone. "Whats your name...?"

Karley rose a brow, and realizing that the duel was over, and that she was not downstairs she figured she might want to hurry down before Kaiba noticed that she was gone.

"Ugh...this cannot be..." Kaiba grunted as the holograms disappeared. "I guess you keep your title." Kaiba called over to Atem as they both left the arena and were brought down to the ground level. The two approached one another as Karley skidded to a halt in the location they were going to meet.

"Kaiba...now that you're done with trying to prove something will you now acknowledge that there is more at stake here than a Duel Monsters title?" Atem asked. "You have a Millennium Item, one that belonged to your Egyptian ancestor Priest Seto, one of my loyal companions. You yourself saw it when you entered that shadow game of Bakura's! Why do you _still _ refuse to believe that any of this is real?"

"I write my own fate, no one else does. If I want to become involved in anything, it'll be for my own reasons not because of anyone else Yugi," Kaiba stated.

"But Kaiba, stop being so naïve and listen. It was not a coincidence that you showed up at the museum that day when we had that Shadow Game! Those monsters were _not_ holograms just like they weren't many times in the past, if we are going to fix anything we need your help to beat it. Especially when you have the card that you were given!"

"That card is useless! A lie, it couldn't beat your god monster. And none of those monsters were real Yugi! _They were all holograms_. Stop thinking about all of this magic stuff and get with reality!" Kaiba retorted.

"That Shadow Magic is out there whether you like it or not! Any one of those monsters, even my Egyptian God Monsters could become real with these powers, and if they or any other monster were used in the wrong way it could mean utter chaos for everyone!" Atem shouted back. He stared Kaiba straight on, furious by the ignorance he was being given.

_"_Whoa! That thing could become more than a HOLOGRAM!" Karley squealed, gripping onto Atem. Atem blinked stupidly, glancing over and giving her a look.

"NO! They are _only_ holograms and that is _it_!" Kaiba shouted. Yugi also appeared beside Atem in spirit, looking down at his feet for the conversation. Kaiba turned to leave but then stopped, "And for the record. Unless you plan on changing your little dueling attitude, don't even think of nagging me about this magic mumbo jumbo. As far as I am concerned with the pathetic way you dueled tonight, you lost your title on your own, and I have no interest in taking it from you unless you're the same duelist that earned it. Not a third rate duelist like you're acting. Have a good evening..." Kaiba stalked off, leaving the area.

Atem watched Kaiba leave and snorted. Especially irritated by the remark that Kaiba made towards Yugi. He didn't feel anything for it, but knew that this only made Yugi feel even worse than he did about what had happened. "What an ignorant..." Atem started muttering, but stopped feeling a tightening around his body. He looked down to see Karley still glued to him out of fear.

"I swear to god that monster was going to eat me, could it really become real!" Karley asked looking up at Atem with big eyes.

Atem stared down at her awkwardly, hesitant to respond. Instead, due to his frustration towards the whole situation he let Yugi be in control of his own body again, and stood far away from Karley with his arms crossed. '_Yes,_' he responded before disappearing.

Karley looked down realizing that she had been _hugging_ the Pharaoh. She let go of Yugi with a grunt and then looked down at him. "Come on...lets get back so we can forget all of this ever happened..." Karley said also knowing that Yugi was upset. He managed to give her a nod, following her. But Karley knew that this wouldn't be the end of what had happened during that duel.

* * *

**AN: **_Credit to my boyfriend for helping me with the layout for the Duel between Kaiba and Yugi/Atem. He came up with the strategy based on how I wished for it to play out, and decided on what cards were played again based upon that. While I wrote it out in story format with all of the classic, dramatic Yu-Gi-Oh related dueling Dialogue. We see the rise of yet another OC, Dragon Card (Tsuchi, Dragon of the Earth), and as well as a rather...familiar character. Read and Review!  
_

_

* * *

_**Upcoming Chapter Preview: **

Tefnut rolled her eyes as her brother disappeared around a corner. "I'll go get him," she said starting into a slow jog to catch up with her younger brother. "Shu!" Tefnut yelled after him as she turned the corner of the alley. She stopped slowly, not being able to see her brother as the alley got darker. Pausing, Tefnut thought she heard voices. Looking up, she gasped as she spotted a gold light shining from within the shadows. She watched a silhouette walk closer, until the figure was only barely lingering in the shadows.

"You should take better care of your brother," he said smirking.


	15. Shame, Strategy and Secrets

**AN: **_Soooo Would anyone like to advertise this story. It seems no one knows about it ;_; Enjoy another duel, plot details, and...some other humorous stuff. ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15-Shame, Strategy and Secrets**

A figure walked through a dark corridor, there was not a light on but the little bit of light that was creeping in from the mood outside. The figure placed his hand onto the walls near by in order to guild himself in the direction that he was intending on going. He had done everything he could for the day, and now it was on to figuring out what the intentions for the next day were. It would only be minutes before it was the next day, better to get a head start.

A golden glow shone from the chest of the figures body. The figured smirked seeing the golden artifact glow with the moonlight and the aura of it's own presence. One of the gold pieces slowly began to rise, pointing in the direction that the figure was walking in. "If I recall we weren't suppose to be playing hide and seek...brother," he stated in a cocky tone as the lights suddenly turned on, temporarily blinding the white-haired male. His narrow, brown eyes focused in on the figure he was addressing and smirked.

"Did you complete everything that I asked of you Bakura?" he asked standing up.

Bakura made a face. "Of course, you know me better than that I should hope. The mortal boy that the Pharaoh shares a vessel with finally snapped this evening during his duel with Seto Kaiba. Of course the Pharaoh took over in his place and proceeded to defeat the arrogant mortal."

His brother smirked with a slight nod. "What of Tsuchi, the Dragon that Kaiba was given. Surely it fell at the hands of one of the Pharaoh's Egyptian Gods?"

Bakura nodded. "Of course, the mortal has absolutely no idea of how to use the great dragon properly. So he will not be much of a problem for us with the way he handled the powers of that monster. As for the other," Bakura said pulling an envelope out from the pocket of his black jacket. He tossed the envelope over with a swift throw. "It now remains in _our_ possession."

"Hm, you've done well retrieving it before the mortal could find it. And as for the girl...?"

Bakura quickly went silent, staring up as the question was asked. He remained that way for a few seconds before saying, "Completely oblivious to any of it. The cursed one is still laying dormant since your magic fused her into that reincarnates body, but as long as things go according to plan it won't be long before the dark one is awakened, and the Pharaoh shall be in the crossfire."

"Very well, it'll only be a matter of time before everything plays out how I suspect it will," there was a pause. "But instead of waiting around to find out, we shall make our next move. Wait around until the perfect opportunity comes to take those two brats away right under their fathers nose. While he's mending the wounds of his mortal companion..."

"Hm...very well. This time, I won't hold back," Bakura said simply as he began to turn.

"Wait, take this," the envelope was thrown back at Bakura as he caught it with ease. "I am trusting this in your hands. I'm sure you can find good use of it, and harness it's powers for your advantage."

Bakura simply nodded before discarding it back into his pocket and starting back out the way he came. It was now a new day, with a new goal. Only time stood in the way of what would later commence that day.

* * *

"Are you kiddin me!" Joey hollered while stomping around in frustration. Tea and Tristan both flinched from Joey's yelling while Karley just stood around waiting for him to calm down. "Kaiba got a powerful card from Pegasus too and I _didn't_?"

"Calm down Joey!" Tea hissed. "We have bigger problems than you not getting a duel monsters card!"

"But-" Joey started but was shushed by the short-haired brunette.

"She's right dude, Yugi has been completely ditching us all day ever since he dueled Kaiba last night," Tristan pointed out. Joey stood up straight nodding quickly. "He never told any of us about that duel so we have no idea what happened. And like hell Kaiba is going to give us a great answer to that question."

Karley blinked knowing that the pressure was going to be on her soon enough. She had been the only one to know about that duel. That was because she worked at Kaiba Corp. And not only was it confidential that she not spread the news around of the duel, Yugi never wanted the others to know in the first place.

"You work there, so you must have known about that duel right?" Tea asked coldly as she turned in Karley's direction.

"I was informed about it," Karley said simply, only giving Tea and Tristan a few seconds glance. She knew that she should have ditched them a while ago. Only reason she hadn't was because she wanted to know where Yugi had gone off to suddenly.

"Well what happened! You're the one that was there, so what happened to Yugi?" Tristan pushed the subject.

"I'm not sure!" Karley said turning around quickly. "I haven't been around long enough to completely understand what exactly occurred last night during the duel so telling you what I know would be just a waste of time. But even if I did it's not _my_ story to tell. There is a reason why Yugi didn't want anyone at that duel, so wait for him to be ready to tell you guys what is going on."

Karley started walking off while Joey looked at Tea and Tristan. "She's right you know. Even if you two don't want to admit it. Yug had a reason for not inviting us, maybe he's dealing with something that we haven't even been aware of, something that he's too embarrassed to talk about," Joey said. He was concerned about Yugi too, and understood Tea and Tristan's anger. "We should really just remember to be Yugi's friend through all of this and then when he's ready he'll come and talk to us. At least for now he has the Pharaoh by his side to help him."

"Well you're right, but I don't like the fact that she isn't telling us what happened last night. I'm sure we could figure it out if we put our heads together and thought about it," Tea retorted putting her hands on her hips.

"I think that if she actually thought it was a smart idea to inform us she would Tea," Joey said calmly. Joey then turned as well knowing that this conversation was only going to make them fight and argue as well. "This is a pointless argument so I'm going to head out, if you guys here from Yug lets contact each other alright?"

Tristan nodded slowly, "Of course dude. You know we will."

"Right, Talk to you guys later," Joey said walking to the staircase leaving the two still on the roof. Although he didn't mention it, it was quite obvious to pick up on that there were other issues going on that were being hidden under the topic that they had been discussing.

Once the blond reached the main floor of the school he pulled out his own cell phone. First he tried Yugi for about the hundredth time. No answer again. '_Man, doesn't Atem know how to use these things...?_' Joey wondered looking at the screen of the phone. He tried for almost a good 10 minutes to get a hold of Yugi but he still wouldn't answer. Next he put in the number for Karley's cell phone, hoping to catch her before she left for work. With how quickly that motorcycle went she'd likely be back at the gameshop already.

"What?" was the greeting Joey heard when she picked up. Just like he had thought.

"Whoaa calm down, it's only Joey," Joey said holding up his hand even though he knew that she could not see him. "Have you heard anything from Yugi at all, is he at home?"

"Not sure...I just got here, and if he is he's probably locked himself up in his room. I think the only person he has likely spoken a sentence too is his grandfather," Karley stated.

Joey sighed walking outside the school with his running shoes on. "Well can you do me a favour before you go to work and deal with rich boy?" Joey asked.

"Okay?" Karley questioned.

"Yug ain't answering his phone, so could you leave him a note saying that I'm going to stop by and take Tefnut and Shu out for a couple'a hours?" Joey explained. "Maybe it'll be easier for the Pharaoh to talk to Yugi if his children aren't there for a little bit. He knows I'll take care of them."

Karley nodded on the other hand. "I'll relay the message. But keep trying to get a hold of Yugi, I really think that he needs to talk to _somebody_ about whatever the problem is."

"Gotcha, good luck," Joey said with a bit of a smirk.

"Haha," Karley said sarcastically before hanging up. She put the phone away and went on to do what Joey had asked of her. She sat on her bed, writing down the message on a sticky note. After she got changed for work, and after glaring at the KC symbol embroidered on her left collar, Karley left her room and stood in the hall. Throughout the last 24 Hours she had rarely seen Yugi, he had rarely spoken. The closest thing to Yugi that she had seen was Atem wandering around in spirit to take care of Tefnut and Shu, but she just ignored him as he did the same to her. It wasn't the same as having Yugi around.

Karley carefully slipped the note under the closed door of Yugi's bedroom. She stood there for a moment thinking. '_Just feel better and go back to being yourself Yugi,_' Karley thought, hoping that maybe he had heard her. Who knows, she didn't understand how any of that stuff was even happening anyway. And even with that aside, it was better for someone closer to help him get over what he was going through. After all they all knew him better than she did.

* * *

Inside the room, Atem stood around silently caught up in his thoughts. What had actually happened last night against Kaiba? What made Yugi snap? What was with the sudden change in attitude while dueling Kaiba? Atem knew that Yugi was still the same Yugi, after all he wouldn't be depressed over the scenario if he wasn't, but inside the duel he had acted like a completely different person than Atem had remembered him being when he had beat him in their final duel a year previous.

Atem glanced over at Yugi for a brief moment, concerned over his best friend, concerned about the state of the world, his children. Everything really. Atem looked back down shutting his eyes, without Yugi talking to him he felt emptier. Only reminding him about some of the stuff that he had been trying to think less about...

He looked up again and noticed the note sitting just a few inches in front of Yugi's door. Atem slowly walked over and read it. He was able to catch onto what Joey might be doing, Yugi's cell phone had gone off a number of times through the day and Atem knew it was going to keep going off until Yugi decided to talk to his friends. Atem turned to Yugi and cleared his throat. '_Joey is taking Tefnut and Shu out. There was a note slipped under your door,_' Atem said to Yugi, knowing that Yugi was still awake.

Yugi shifted but never looked up. "...Karley probably left it," Yugi mumbled.

'_Well that's about the only way to give you a message since you aren't picking up the phone,_' Atem pointed out. Silence. Atem muttered slightly, feeling some of the emotions that Yugi was feeling. But they were so jumbled up that Atem couldn't make out what was what. He stared at Yugi's still body as it lay awake on his bed. '_Yugi...you know you should really..._'

"I just want people to stop demanding I should talk, or do something different!" Yugi retorted burying his head underneath his pillow. '_Just leave me alone please!_'

Dumbfounded and hurt, Atem just stared at Yugi. He turned and started out of the room to give him some space. He just needed someone to talk to that was older than ten, but with Yugi being immobile it was quite difficult. Atem glanced around awkwardly and then heard the door shut from downstairs. He sighed heavily realizing he might have just missed his chance for that. Not that there would have been much success in what he found himself almost doing. Atem shook his head and forgot about the idea ever being a good one. Joey would be there eventually to take Shu and Tefnut to the arcade or somewhere, and then maybe he'd attempt to try and talk to Yugi again. It was difficult because Yugi kept pushing every thing he says away and hiding his emotions as well. Atem slowly pulled out the red jewel necklace from his pocket and stared at it for a little bit. Was everything changing?

* * *

"So now this is a thing called Ice Cream, and it's not too sugary," Joey piped up. He then muttered to him self, "That's because I made sure that you guys didn't pick something that would send you through the roof. Boy would the Pharaoh be mad at me." Shu happily ate the cold food while Tefnut frowned miserably at the scoop of vanilla ice cream. "What's the matter?"

"It's far too cold," Tefnut said looking at it. "Not to mention it's kind of cold in this world too. How do you keep warm in this horrid place?"

Joey blinked stupidly, "I don't find it cold. I think you're just too used to being in Egypt where it's warm. And if you don't hurry and eat that up it'll melt all over you."

"I don't know what you're complaining about Tefnut, this is delicious!" Shu said. "Joey knows all the best foods, I wish we had this stuff in the palace."

Joey laughed happily, glad that his idea was a success for at least one of the children. He found Tefnut was a bit harder to please than Shu was. It might have been because of her age, or the huge difference in personality between the two. However everyone has noticed since they had first met the pair the similarities in personality that Tefnut shared with Atem.

"You know...you should really get your father to teach you duel monsters. I bet you'd kick ass," Joey said directing the statement towards Tefnut.

"I doubt it," Tefnut said. "If that is the way that you guys defeated any evil in the past I'd rather not. Too many have been lost in combat already, and I don't think any other evil was hesitate to do the same through this method."

Joey scratched the side of his head. "I meant for fun...I wasn't saying to go out and save the world. That's kind of your fathers hobby. Not to mention I don't think that he'd let you two be involved anyway. _I_ don't even want you two to jump in. Just stay safe."

"But I want to save the world!" Shu piped up.

"Wait until you're older," Joey said taking a bite out of his ice cream cone, and cringing from brain freeze. He looked up spotting the arcade. "Great, here we are-" Joey blinked as Shu and Tefnut bolted inside before he could finish. "-stick together.." Joey too bolted inside.

* * *

Karley grumbled taking her helmet off. Was she ever glad to be done work, ever since Kaiba had lost that duel the night before he had been in a bad mood and decided to boss everyone around. Needless to say she had once again ran around like a chicken with her head cut off. Karley opened the side door and stepped in, catching the door as she nearly slammed it. She tossed her helmet onto a file of shows, and stormed into the relatively quiet house. Expected since Yugi was probably still locked up in his room and the siblings were probably still out with Joey who knows where. And she had no idea where Yugi's grandfather might be.

She stepped in scanning around the first floor of the house, she started into the dinning area and stopped blinking. She was staring at the back of the head of someone she didn't expect to be downstairs unless forced. "Yugi you're up!" Karley said tackling him from behind as he sat in the chair at the table. Clearly having been eating. "I'm glad you're feeling better! We were all-"

Karley then paused in mid sentence slowly loosening her grip. She look down as he looked up at her with an irritated expression that probably matched her. It for sure wasn't the person she had assumed it was. Karley quickly let go and stumbled back. "What the hell are you doing Spirit Boy?"

Atem looked at her stupidly. "Eating." he said.

Karley stared at him, holding in her already built up anger. "Thank you...Einstein," Karley muttered. She glanced at the food, breathing out in order to calm herself down. "I mean, why are you in control of Yugi's body."

"If I don't Yugi would likely starve himself," Atem said in a more serious tone. "He has been pretty much ignoring everything I've said. He didn't argue me taking over the body because he could escape into the Puzzle."

"Not that I am against keeping Yugi alive, I fully support that cause. But does that mean you're going to be wandering around until Yugi decides to come out from hiding," Karley asked, narrowing her eyes.

Atem stood up, now a bit taller than Karley. He smirked slightly and looked away. "I suppose so. Unfortunately for me I have to spend that time that thinks one of my duel monsters is going to eat her." Atem then picked up the plate and started into the kitchen.

Karley gasped and followed after him. "Well how was I supposed to know that those holograms got THAT big! Not to mention that you said yourself that in certain circumstances those _holograms_ were able to become real!" Karley retorted, "At least I believe you and all of this random magic stuff."

Atem placed his plate in the sink and turned around. "Even so, Kaiba wouldn't think a duel monster was going to eat him even if he believed in all of this," Atem stated. He began to walk past her but then stopped and looked down as Karley gave him a look. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to _wash_ that?" Karley inquired.

"I will later...but you'll probably do it for me," Atem said narrowing his eyes. He knew that Karley had a habit of being a bit of a neat freak since she wanted to keep a good impression with Yugi and his grandfather. Meaning that if there was something left in the sink she'd tend to it herself in case the blame was put on her.

Karley growled as he started walking. "You pompous ass. I'm not your maid!" Karley said. "Look at me when I'm insulting you Spirit Boy!" She frowned as he kept walking. Karley turned around and quickly grabbed something from the sink. She bolted over so that she was standing in the door way of the kitchen and chucked the object. The squishy, wet sponge his the back of Atem's head, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't know what's worse, you or Kaiba."

In a matter of a few seconds, Karley was against the nearest wall just outside of the kitchen. She blinked stupidly looking up at Atem right before her. He had her wrists pinned to the wall firmly so that she wouldn't try to strike him. Karley didn't bother to struggle either. Her lips twisted and finally said said in a quieter tone, "...Oh...sooo I made you madddd now?" A very slight smirk crossed her face as she taunted him.

Atem smirked back slyly and said, "It takes a lot more than _that_ to make me mad."

"...Then what's your reason for pinning me to the wall...?" Karley asked staring up at him.

Once blinking several times Atem stepped back only to poke her in the forehead, pushing her head back against the wall. "So that you wouldn't throw anymore objects at my head in your enraged state," he finally said.

Karley stood up straight and poked him in his forehead, "I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a pompous ass."

"I thought it was just because you are an annoying, loud, pretentious woman," Atem retorted. Karley bit her lip in anger but Atem only continued, "You're lazy-you don't do your homework-, thick-headed, reckless, and not to mention you're forgetful as-"

Before anything else could be said the living room nearly flipped over as if a storm had rushed in. The coffee table, which luckily had nothing on it, was toppled over. Atem had been pushed forcefully over the couch by an angry blonde and now he was laying on his back on the floor while Karley had landed on the couch. He attempted to get up but was surprised to find _her_ pinning _him._ He made an annoyed face as Karley stuck her tongue out at him.

"You were saying _Pharaoh?_" Karley spat out sarcastically.

Atem remained silent and used his force so that she was now on the floor instead of him. "If you get cocky you let your guard down," Atem said as Karley gaped up at him in shock. She struggled to break out of his grasp but he was a lot stronger than she was.

"Shut up know-it-all," Karley retorted, trying to use what she could of her legs to get herself loose. However all she ended up doing was kicking her knee against his thigh.

Atem glanced down and she squirmed around and tried to kick him. He began to lean down slightly while she wasn't paying attention but felt something stop him. He turned his head up and blinked stupidly as the spirit form of Yugi stood there staring wide-eyed at them.

'_What...the hell...are you doing?_' Yugi asked slowly. Although there was little emotion in his expression or voice he still seemed shocked...or even more disturbed. Atem blinked stupidly not understanding why exactly.

'_Yugi?_' Karley and Atem asked at the same time. They blinked looking at one another as they did that then at what exactly was going on.

Yugi just continued to stare at them. '_I said...what the hell are you doing to my body?_' Yugi asked them through thought.

Atem looked at the ground nervously."Oh god, get the hell off of me!" Karley squeaked struggling further. Atem quickly let go of her arms and sat up. Karley did so too, nearly bumping heads with him. She shoved him off of her lower end and scowled. "Never Again!"

"Too bad, it was a pretty nice view..." Atem muttered.

"What was that Spirit Boy!" Karley quickly responded, nearly ready to shove him back onto the ground and hit him.

"...I was kidding," Atem stated before she could attack him again. He looked at the toppled over table and up at Yugi. Atem stood up quickly looking down at the boy, "Yugi..." Atem began but stopped. He really didn't want to make Yugi angry by pestering him more. He just wished that he would talk about what had happened.

* * *

Joey sighed tiredly, wondering how Atem even began taking care of the pair of rambunctious children. Maybe the ice cream really wasn't such a good idea after all. Shu bolted off ahead while Tefnut walked at a decent pace ahead of Joey.

"Shu don't run off!" Joey hollered. The boy ignored Joey and turned into a nearby alleyway.

Tefnut rolled her eyes as her brother disappeared around a corner. "I'll go get him," she said starting into a slow jog to catch up with her younger brother. "Shu!" Tefnut yelled after him as she turned the corner of the alley. She stopped slowly, not being able to see her brother as the alley got darker. Pausing, Tefnut thought she heard voices. Looking up, she gasped as she spotted a gold light shining from within the shadows. She watched a silhouette walk closer, until the figure was only barely lingering in the shadows.

"You should take better care of your brother," he said smirking.

Joey rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks staring at the familiar male in front of him. "Bakura? What do you want? Let Shu go!" Joey said. Bakura merely laughed. '_Well I guess I won the game of 'Where in the World is Bakura'..._'

"What do you think I want?" Bakura asked, "World Domination, these two brats and to see the Pharaoh fall at the hands of me. But I guess I'll just be sticking to the second of the three for tonight."

"Not if I can help it. I'm not letting you take either of them without a fight," Joey said.

"I expected as much, but I shall warn you...I've acquired a rather powerful card. Some might say...that it could take out an Egyptian God perhaps?" Bakura said haughtily. He tossed Shu towards the ground behind him as a duel disk formed on his opposite arm. Bakura glanced over his shoulder at the boy and muttered to him, "Don't you dare try to run."

Joey growled as Bakura's magic made a duel disk appear on his arm as well. "I'm not afraid of you and your card Bakura," Joey retorted. He was hesitant though. It would be just like Bakura to have something up his sleeve. "Home's not far Tefnut..." Joey whispered to her.

Tefnut nodded, catching onto what Joey was referring to. Although she didn't want to leave her brother she stepped back and hesitantly started down the street that they had been walking down. She hoped that until she returned that Joey and Shu would be alright.

Joey watched her leave and then looked in Bakura's direction. Bakura beckoned him to go first. He picked up his cards observing them. "I'm goin' to play one card face down, and play Alligator Sword in attack mode."

"Confident are we?" Bakura asked. He drew his cards and glanced at them. "I'll place these facedown and end my turn."

One defense monster, and a magic or trap. Joey stared at the holograms, curious to what Bakura's strategy was going to be for this duel. It was clear that he knew he'd be dueling from the beginning. So he had to have come in with some kind of plan against him. Joey picked up a card from his deck. "Maybe!" Joey said responding to Bakura's remark. "I place Panther Warrior in attack mode, and then I'll send Alligator Sword out to attack your defense position monster!" Bakura's monster appeared as it was targeted. Joey cringed. His monster revealed itself to be Earthbound Spirit, and it's defense was higher than Alligator Sword's attack. Joey watched as his life points went down to 3500 and said, "Before I'm done, I'll activate the card Dangerous Machine Type-6. Now every turn I can roll a die as of my next turn. Unfortunately you could benefit from this too..."

Bakura laughed. "Relying on luck already? I thought you had more in you than that!"

'_This isn't good...maybe I really am rusty. I know that that casual duel with Yugi was just for fun...but..I have to do this. Shu is countin' on me,_' Joey thought to himself while looking at the frightened young boy.

* * *

Both Karley and Atem sat on the couch silently. Yugi had only recently disappeared back into the Puzzle after suddenly appearing during their...fight. If that's what it could be called from what Yugi happened to see. "I'm starting to see some similarities between you two..." Karley muttered, still staring at the carpet near the tv.

Atem glanced up slightly looking for her to continue that statement. "Such as...?"

"Well you two over analyze everything...from what I've observed. Sure probably in different ways, but if you over think things in the way Yugi is right now," Karley paused realizing that Atem''s expression was asking her how she knew this. "I think you two sometimes forget I can hear and sense things if you're not blocking me out. But don't worry, I'm not creeping on your conversations since I can also block them out, I just get vibes sometimes that are a bit anxious and stuff."

"Well I suppose you're right...but there are many things that make Yugi and I different as well, but not in a bad way. Our differences are what balance one another out and have helped us grown since we first met," Atem explained. "I just wish that I could get through to Yugi and help him get past this. I'm not ashamed of him, he's the same Yugi he's always been."

Karley looked up with a nod. "Maybe he just needs time to realize that on his own...because I believe he knows that you only mean the best, and that everyone is worried about him. Sometimes it just takes some time alone to process your own thoughts in a crisis where your emotions take a hit," Karley said. "But you two are lucky to have one another..I know that there's probably been a lot of things that have happened so far, but you should be thankful you still have one another despite all of that."

Atem was about to say something when the door flung open quickly. The two stood up quickly to see that it was Tefnut that had run in so suddenly. Instantly Atem knew that something was wrong considering that Joey and Shu weren't with them. Yugi appeared as well concerned.

"Joey...duel..Shu.." Tefnut huffed.

Atem walked over to her. "What's going on?" he asked her gently.

Tefnut looked up. "Bakura." That was all she needed to say for Yugi and Atem to understand what was going on. "Bakura has Shu captive, and Joey is dueling him as we speak."

"I'll take care of this. You should stay here where it's safe," Atem said trying to remain calm. He rushed out the door quickly and darted down the street. '_I should have known Bakura would go after them again.._' Atem thought to himself.

'_I don't think that if Joey is dueling him that he would have done anything to Shu. You know Joey wouldn't let anything happen to Tefnut or Shu, that's why he's dueling Bakura now,_' Yugi told Atem.

Atem was sort of shocked that Yugi responded so normally even though it shouldn't have been. Yugi was still Yugi and would put his own problems aside for the sake of others well-being. '_I hope you're right about that,_' Atem said. He glanced behind him spotting Karley and Tefnut not far behind him. "I told you to stay where it was safe."

"I think it's safer with you than in that house on our own, I wouldn't know who was bad or not if they walked through the door," Karley said. '_Besides, how smart was it to leave her alone with me when I apparently need protecting myself?_'

Atem didn't argue with this. They rounded the corner and stopped spotting the duel between Joey and Bakura. Shu was sitting behind Bakura fearfully. Bakura laughed spotting Atem and the other two. "Seems to decided to join us Pharaoh! You're just in time, we just started." Bakura called over.

"Bakura! Let my son go this instant," Atem retorted.

"I can handle this...you know I can," Joey said over his shoulder to Atem.

Atem nodded. "I know. But you know that he's unpredictable..." he said slowly.

"Well so am I. I won't lose to Bakura," Joey said confidently.

Bakura continued to laugh evilly as he listened to them talk. "You have a lot of faith for someone who is losing."

Joey turned back to Bakura and made a face. "Hey! You said yourself the game has only started. So make your move already so that I can wipe the floor with you!"

"As you wish..." Bakura said drawing a card. "I will play these two cards face down and then activate my magic card Destiny Board. So now, regardless of if you have more life points than I do. If you fail to beat me before all the letters are on the board. I win."

"That won't be happen' Bakura. You just watch," Joey countered as he drew a card. Meanwhile his Dangerous Machine Type-6 card tossed a die and rolled a three. "Now since I rolled a three, I get to pick up an extra card. Then I'll place this face down and summon my Goblin Attack Force in attack mode. Better say buh-bye to your Earthbound Spirit Bakura!" Joey said. However, before the attack could make contact, one of Bakura's cards flipped over. The attack succeeded, and Goblin Attack Force switched into defense mode. "Now I'll sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force so that my Panther Warrior can attack your face down monster!"

'_Joey!_' Yugi called despite not being heard by Joey.

Panther Warrior proceeded to do so, revealing that the face down monster was Sangan. Finally Alligator Sword had attacked Bakura's life points directly. Bakura laughed as his life points fell to 2500. "What's so funny?" Joey questioned. He looked down to see that his life points had dropped by 1500 leaving him at 2000 Life Points. "What gives?"

"While you were so foolishly attacking my monsters you forgot to look at my face down trap card that I had set last turn. So everytime one of your monsters attacked me you lost 500 life points. Not only that, but by destroying my Sangan monster, you allowed me to retrieve a monster from my deck," Bakura explained. "Thanks."

"So this is one of those life or death duels then..." Karley muttered from behind Atem. He looked over his shoulder raising a brow. She then blinked, squinting to look at Bakura carefully, "Wait...I met that guy.."

'_What? When!_' Yugi piped up.

"During your duel with Kaiba. I saw someone observing your duel who I didn't think was suppose to be there so I went to investigate. He said that he was one of your friends," Karley explained.

"The vessel that the spirit of the Millennium Ring is using belongs to one of our friends, but unfortunately as long as that item is around, he will forever haunt the pure Bakura, using him as his host," Atem growled.

Bakura turned towards them, looking past Joey. "Ha! Don't look so shocked! I just pretended to be Yugi's little friend so that you wouldn't suspect anything of me when we encountered. And of course your lack of knowledge on what is truly going on around you made you blind," Bakura remarked. "You were just another pawn like the others, nothing to be too upset over."

"And I suppose you get thrill out of that kind of thing right? Pretending that you are someone you're not?" Karley said calmly, biting her tongue.

"Of course. I merely use this mortal's persona to help me get what I want. It's the weak and naiive that pretend to be something they are not and run away from the truth. If you're truly meant to be a certain way there is no avoiding it. The strong are the ones who realize this," Bakura stated.

"Bakura! That's enough," Atem cut in.

"What Pharaoh? We all know that this is true. It's a little thing called fate. People may change, but that's only because in the end fate decided how they were going to turn out. But others keep running and pretending to be something they are not when even they know deep down that it's a lie," Bakura countered. He glanced at Karley with a smirk. "Hit a nerve?"

Karley quickly looked up from the ground. "Yeah, right!" she shouted only making Bakura laugh. Yugi looked up at Karley with a worried expression.

"Might I remind you that it's your turn Bakura," Joey exclaimed.

"Very well," Bakura said. The spirit letter 'I' appeared as Bakura drew his card from his deck. He thought that he'd be happy seeing the card that he had drew from his deck, it was the card that he had stolen, but frustration quickly dawned. '_What's this...the card is blank!' _Bakura thought. '_This card is useless..._' "I'll place this card face down in defense and end turn," Bakura muttered.

"Playin' on the defensive now are we?" Joey asked with a smirk. He blinked and squinted thinking that he saw something glow. '_Is he doing some weird stuff with his Millennium Ring?_'

"Not exactly," Bakura responded.

As Joey began his turn, the die rolled a four. Joey frowned and looked up at Bakura. "Now you get to pick a card," Joey muttered. Bakura did so. "Now I activate my magic card, Pot of Greed," Joey said as he picked up two cards from his deck. "And next I'll summon my Flame Swordsman in attack mode, then send my Alligator Sword to attack your facedown monster!" Alligator Sword attacked, revealed Bakura's Monster to be Headless Knight. In which had more defense points than Alligator Swords Attack. Joey watched as his life points dropped by 700, making his total life points 1300. "Alright, then Flame Swordsman. Attack his Headless Knight!" Even though Headless Knight was destroyed Joey still lost another 500 Life points.

'_Joey needs to be more careful with that Fearful Earthbound on the field., he can't just keep attacking recklessly,_' Atem said.

'_He seemed to be too confident with his normal strategies the other day, he needs to do something a bit different to throw Bakura off,_' Yugi added in.

Joey looked at his hand and at his life points. He only had 800 left. '_Man that magic card is throwing me off...think Joey,_' Joey thought looking at his hand. "Before I finish, I will use my Graceful Dice magic card to boost the power of my Panther Warrior!" Joey said. Bakura looked at him knowing that that card could make him lose the duel. As the dice fell and rolled, it landed on a one. "No! Aww...Okay, Panther Warrior attack Bakura directly..."

Bakura's life points dropped to 500 while Joey's dropped again to 300. "Looks like your luck ran out," Bakura said drawing a card as the spirit letter 'N' appeared on the Destiny Board. "First I'll special summon my Dark Necrofear in attack mode, and then I'll place one card face down. Now," Bakura pointed towards Joey, "Attack his Flame Swordsman and finish him."

"Hey Bakura, I think you forgot about my face down card," Joey said as he activated one of his traps. "My Skull Dice to be exact. Now depending on what the die rolls your monsters attack will be reduced." The dice bounced, finally landing on a five. Due to this Dark Necrofear's attack dropped to 1700 and was destroyed on contact with Flame Swordsman.

"Your luck will eventually run out," Bakura said as he lost 100 life points. "I activate the card Exchange."

"Very well," Joey said. Both he and Bakura started out to the middle of the field. Joey looked up at his opponent and blinked stupidly hearing a roaring sound. His eyes reverted down to Shu who sat paralyzed by fear. '_It's official, I think I'm going crazy_,' Joey thought. Joey showed his hand first, and like he thought Bakura took his Red Eyes Black Dragon card. Then Bakura let Joey take a card, and something seemed to catch his attention. '_I've never seen that before_,' Joey thought. He wondered why Bakura hadn't played it yet and decided to take it.

Once the two duelist walked back Bakura said, "To finish off, I'll use my face down card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Headless Knight from the Graveyard. Then I'll sacrifice it in order to summon my Earl of Demise in attack mode."

"Ugh...not that thing again!" Joey piped up. He watched as his Dangerous Machine Type-6 rolled a six. That meant that the magic card was destroyed. Joey looked at the card that he got from Bakura, it was almost as if it was calling out to him. "I sacrifice my Panther Warrior and my Flame Swordsman, then I'll summon the card that I got from you Bakura!"

"What!" Bakura exclaimed, "I thought that card was useless!"

"I summon Kasai, Dragon of the Flame to the field in attack mode!" Joey said. In a burst of flames, the form of a dragon began to take form. The sound of the same roar Joey had heard before sounded throughout the area as the Dragon burst out of the flames before them.

Everyone else stared up at the fiery dragon I awe as it made it's entrance. "It's similar to the one Kaiba got from Pegasus," Atem muttered. Only in this case the attack and defense points were reversed. On Kasai, it's attack points were 2800, and it's defense points were 1700. '_And it's probably connected to the card we got from Pegasus..._'

'_That we can't understand,_' Yugi added.

"Do I need to remind you that regardless of if you attack or not, you still lose the duel?" Bakura said with his arms crossed.

"Not quite, since I have this magic card to solve that," Joey said activating a card. "I'm sure you know what Giant Trunade does right?" Bakura made a face as all of his magic and trap cards returned to him. "Now, Kasai! Attack his Earl of Demise and finish Bakura off!" Kasai opened his mouth and spat out a huge stream of flames that covered Earl of Demise. When the flames disappeared so had Earl of Demise and the last of Bakura's life points. "And now that I won, you can let Shu go and give me back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"As soon as you give me back that card that you just used to beat me," Bakura said.

"Now hold on, you could have used that card against Joey. For having such a powerful card in your hand why did you not use it against him Bakura!" Atem questioned. "Was it because only Joey is meant to actually see the contents and details of that card, therefore you _couldn't_ use Kasai against him?"

Bakura smirked and said, "Good observation Pharaoh. I suppose that is why you hold the title of King of Games isn't it? Too bad you almost lost it to the likes of Seto Kaiba, that foolish mortal doesn't deserve to take any sort of title from you with how ignorant he is. Make sure your friend is more careful when he duels."

"That is none of your concern!" Atem retorted. Yugi looked down at his feet as the remark was made towards him. "If Kasai can only be played by Joey how did it get in your hands?"

"Simple, I took the card from Joey's mail before he was able to retrieve it. Those cards are of great value and hold powers far stronger than you are able to wield!" Bakura said. His Millennium Ring started glowing as dark fog began to float into the area. "Whether or not I won the duel, I will not leave empty handed. Some of Bakura's monsters appeared before him. This time they weren't holograms.

"I will not allow you to try and harm us again!" Atem shouted. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and shake. Karley stood directly behind him subconsciously, now starting to see what he meant by actual anger. "First you showed up and tried taking both of my children away from me, spoke poorly of those I love, and tried to hurt my friends! And now you've returned here again having stolen something that never rightfully belonged to you!" The bellows of the Egyptian God Monster could be heard throughout the alley as they called out from their cards.

The same flame appeared as Kasai appeared in the alley without being called upon by Joey. Joey stared wide eyed as the dragon thrust it's large tail between Shu and Bakura, giving Shu a chance to bolt to his sister. Kasai roared loudly a long with the song of the Egyptian Gods. "Bakura, no matter what you try to do, the Egyptian Gods and these Dragons will not allow such evil to prevail. Just like in Egypt, each monster is connected to a human in the form of a ka. Some may say it was _fate_ that destined a human and their Ka. Perhaps by that same theory you were mentioning yourself!" Then a black and red spirit form burst from Bakura's hands quickly, returning in the form of a card back to Joey. Red Eyes Black Dragon also appeared above Joey staring Bakura down. "And it doesn't matter about the power of the monster, even in this time, monsters and humans are chosen by fate!"

Bakura stepped backwards as both Red Eyes and Kasai destroyed the monsters he has summoned. "You know that no matter what you say you haven't seen the last of me Pharaoh! I will get what I want and accomplish what I almost did when we faced in Egypt. I will make sure that you see the inside of your Millennium Puzzle for all eternity!"

The fog quickly disappeared as well as Bakura. Both dragons looked back at Joey before also disappearing back into their card forms. Atem embraced Shu now that he was safe. Karley watched the little family reunite and sighed looking ay Joey and Yugi momentarily. That was the kind of stuff that Yugi had been warning her about. She only imagined that it would get worse. She slowly turned quietly and started back onto the main street.

'_Karley..._' Yugi started as he approached her.

'_Yugi...I am positive you heard what I said earlier,' _Karley responded. She paused staring at her feet lost in thought. '_I can't really give you true advice since I never knew you before recently. But if I can say one thing...it's that I don't believe you to be a bad person. Bakura may have had a point, but I can think that putting your dilemma aside you're still the same pure-hearted person I encountered when we met. After all you put all of your problems aside when a friend was in need._'

Yugi didn't respond right away, but merely nodded even though she couldn't see him with her back turned. '_You are right...and I am lucky,_' Yugi said.

Karley started off towards the game shop. Even though she didn't like it, and it was probably his intention, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Bakura had said. She frowned miserably, only wanting sleep after the long and exhausting day that had passed. It was good that Shu was okay though, she was grateful that the young boy was unharmed. Even though she couldn't help feeling a bit bitter.

* * *

Bakura approached slowly, staring up at where his brother had been sitting when they had last spoke. Mission, not so accomplished. "I wasn't aware that when you sent me out there that I wasn't going to be able to use that card against Joey in a duel. Next time you send me out you should probably give me accurate information."

There was silence, which only made Bakura agitated. "I shouldn't have to give you all of the information when my order was to make sure he didn't retrieve that card. Your impatience made us lose something that was of great value to us."

"And what is the point of having it if we cannot use it? The cards chose people for a reason, and even when I used the power of my Millennium Ring they disobeyed my order," Bakura countered. "There is no use in having cards that not only we cannot see or understand, but that also disobey us. When it comes to later tasks what are the chances of them listening to us when they are not monster of the shadows!"

"You shouldn't listen to everything that Pharaoh tells you when he himself doesn't truly know what he is talking about," Bakura rose a brow. "True, many of these dragons have chosen humans for a reason and yes they too are almost equal in power to the _holy_ gods, but that doesn't mean that _all _of the dragons born are holy creatures."

"What exactly are you referring to...?" Bakura asked.

"One dragon in particular, the youngest of them was born...different. It lived with a different identity for a long time until the human it was a Ka to was cursed with shadow magic. It soon was born of the loneliness and hostility of it's host until it was born a completely different monster from the dragon it once lived as, soon to become the ka of a different host within it's original one,"He explained. "See what I am referring to Bakura?"

"And this dragon can be of use to us and the creatures you have up your sleeve?" Bakura asked now that his curiosity was spiked.

"Greatly, but the others will get in the way if they aren't taken care of. Not to mention, the dragon that this one was born from, it's twin, who it originally was can serve as a huge problem to the monster we need to unlock. So I will not allow you to be sloppy again Bakura!"

Bakrua smirked, "Believe me, I've already begun working on the strings to getting us where we need to be. Especially if we hope to obtain this powerful dragon you speak of. I think it's only right to also have it's host return to don't you say?" Bakura said. "Besides, who else knows how to tame that great power and render the twin useless with ease?"

"Very well, if you truly have a need to unleash the host as well you can put it upon yourself to take care of that task. However after your foolishness tonight, I am taking this into my own hands until you can prove that you've smartened up,"

"Fine," Bakura muttered walking off into the shadows.

* * *

**AN: **_Again, my boyfriend helped me with the duel. Credit does to him for the layout. Read and Review!  
_

_

* * *

_**Upcoming Chapter Preview: **

_The attack was already incoming though. Hathor knew the destruction of them was inevitable, even if Mahad tried to intervene there was not enough time to save them. She felt her magic rise, the only thing she knew she could do to ease the feeling she would feel upon the Gemini Elf being destroyed. The Gorilla's fist made contact with them, but something made Hathor look up quickly; the cry of a dragon. _

_ A bright light shined momentarily throughout the dungeon, blinding the three. Hathor felt herself pushed back on the wooden platform, she dropped from being weakened by her monster being destroyed. After a few seconds, and the light disappeared, her turquoise eyes peeked out from being hidden beneath her arms. Hathor watched Atem breathing heavily from all of the power that had been used in just summoning and attacking that monster. "I forfeit," Hathor said simply, crawling to her knees._


	16. Unlikely Rivalry

**AN: **_In regards to something a reviewer asked...I sketch out all of my drawings, scan them, then fix everything up on PhotoShop. I'm glad that you like them._

_To the story, we begin a three chapter journey into Egypt again. Getting more into Hathor and Atem's history. It leaves off roughly where the flashback in Chapter 13 did. As an additional note, both Hathor and Atem are fifteen years old. And Atem is still doing some growing up we will say. It gets developed more as the next two chapters take place. Read and Review like always.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16-Unlikely Rivalry**

Everyone in Yugi's home remained in their designated rooms after the experience with Bakura. Atem watched over Tefnut and Shu for a while until they fell asleep, Karley had quickly disappeared into her room without a word, grandpa had slept through the whole thing, and Yugi sat in his room thinking heavily. Not even noticing Atem return into the room silently. Yugi realized that he owed a talk, he just didn't know where to start, especially now that what Bakura was up to was on his mind as well.

Yugi looked up at Atem remembering the talk they had the night that he had returned and beat Bakura in the shadow game at the museum. Although they had both been grateful to see one another Atem had been stricken by loneliness, and probably still was. Yugi looked at his knees clearing his throat. "I'm sorry...for how I've been acting," Yugi piped up softly. Atem turned slowly to look down at Yugi. His silence beckoning Yugi to continue. "When you left it hit me hard enough that I quickly forgot some of the things that you had taught me. I've been ashamed of it so I hid it from the others, but the most ashamed I've ever been is when you saw me act that way. So I hid myself again and shut you out too. When you need me the most."

Atem completely turned to face Yugi managing a soft smile. '_Yugi, what you were told tonight was correct, you are still the same person overall even if circumstances have made you lost a part of yourself. The point is that even though what has happened has happened you haven't forgotten the person who you are. You know that I, as well as all of your friends will help you in anyway you can and support you no matter what._'

"I know...but I have no idea how long it'll take for me to feel like myself again...I just don't want to neglect the people I care about and hurt anyone else like I did you," Yugi said looking down.

Atem blinked. '_Hurt me?_'

Yugi looked back up with a small nod. "Yeah...while I was laying around mopping I forgot about how lonely you must have been. There is just so much going on I lost track of every little detail, unfortunately the most important.."

'_I'm managing Yugi, you had every right to take some space for yourself. Time will make it easier for me to cope but I always know I have you and the others behind me making it easier to go on,_' Atem replied.

"And about the other thing that happened tonight..." Yugi began.

'_I know, I'm worried about what Bakura is up to.._' Atem started.

"Not that..." Yugi muttered giving Atem a look that quickly made him turn away.

"_Uh...yeah..right..don't worry,_' Atem responded quickly making Yugi smile a bit. He watched Yugi stand up to go over to his desk, where Atem was standing near. The Egyptian God Cards were placed down on the desk looking at them.

Yugi crossed his arms then said, "They sure acted odd tonight when Joey summoned Kasai to the field. Do you remember anything about these cards going back to Egyptian Times?"

'_I'm afraid not, I don't recall anything about the dragons we've seen thus far back in Egypt. But if Bakura was motivated enough to steal Joey's card and the Egyptian Gods were calling out to it, there must be some connection we're not seeing,' _Atem explained as Yugi pulled out the card that Pegasus had given to them. '_If only we could actually use the card we were given...it's purpose is such a mystery to us.._'

"I agree, why would Pegasus give it to us if we couldn't even use it, yet Joey and Kaiba both can?" Yugi asked. He sighed heavily placing the card down with the Egyptian God Cards. Both Atem and Yugi turned to look away but where drawn back to the four cards when they all started to glow.

'_What's this? Are the Gods trying to communicate with this dragon?_' Atem questioned staring down at his Ka monsters.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're trying to show _us_ something!" Yugi said as the light got brighter blinding them. Darkness suddenly fell upon both of them as both Yugi and Atem collapsed on the floor and the light seized.

* * *

_Stepping out onto the palace balcony a childhood memory crossed her already crammed mind. One that only the likings of an Egyptian sunset could trigger. Two children around their fifth year of life had left the palace against the will of the adults. The female by choice, followed by the male who was forced. But for good reason, who could miss what she wanted to show him?_

_ "We're not suppose to be out here, if any of the adults find us," he started being cut off once again._

_ "They won't, stop being such a baby."_

_ "I'm not being a baby!" he moaned following her to the top of a sandune. He stared blankly out into the distance waiting for whatever it was that he was suppose to be shown. "What is the big deal Hathor..." _

_ "You have to be patient you dork."_

_ "You're the dork!"_

_ Suddenly the pair went tumbling down the sandy hill, both fussing at one another. She had pushed him and he had dragged her with him. As they reached the bottom the pair moaned and began furiously calling one another names, spitting out sand in the process. "Now you're not going to see it!" Hathor whined. _

_ "There was nothing even there!" _

_ "Yes there was Atem you're just blind...a-and stupid too!" _

_ "Both of you cut it out," a calm voice said. The pair looked up at Mahad standing over them. Their older friend was always trying to keep them out of trouble and today was obviously no exception. "Do I need to remind that neither of you should even be outside of the palace walls?" _

_ "It's her fault!" Atem pointed, "Again." _

_ Hathor blinked innocently. "But-"_

_ "You two are just lucky that I found you," Mahad said sighing. Atem got up and started back to the palace gate while Hathor slowly got up. "Give it a few years and he will notice." Hathor nodded slowly following along..._

_ "You should be careful being out here at this hour," a male voice cut into her thoughts. However considering the thoughts what was said annoyed her, why was a random stranger bugging her right upon her return?_

_ "I know, I'm a woman and I cannot so much as walk five steps without needing protection. Oh Ra whatever shall I do to heal the injured or the ill without a man's guidance!" Hathor piped up sarcastically, she knew it was not the voice of any High Priests so she didn't worry about acting inappropriate. She turned around and nearly fell over the balcony at the sight of who she was actually speaking to. "What in the name of...where did you come from?"_

_ Atem blinked stupidly and frowned. "I have been standing here the whole time..." _

_ Hathor stared awkwardly at him which only made Atem even more confused. "Holy Ra! What happened to your voice Squeaks!" Hathor piped up with astonishment. _

_ "I don't understand what you mean," Atem said scratching his head._

_ Hathor squinted and focused on him. "What I mean is, your voice has deepened since I had left two years ago. You are not the squeaky adolescent boy I was so used to Prince. I didn't even realize that it was you until I turned around." _

_ Atem merely stared at her as she spoke not having realized that he had changed that much. "Well...I...wait..Squeaky?" He then frowned in annoyance. Already calling him names and she hadn't even been back at the palace for twenty four hours. _

_ "Yeah, you were also tiny too," Hathor added._

_ Atem quickly opened his eyes. "W-What!"_

_ Hathor narrowed her eyes. "Your __**arms**__..." she replied. "You have become muscular." _

_ "I see..." Atem muttered. "Well it's not as if I was the only one that was once tiny." And as soon as the words left his mouth Hathor stared at him expecting an explanation for the statement that fell out of his mouth. _

_ "Oh please do explain," Hathor said smirking and placing her hands on her hips._

_ "...W-Well they, YOU were much...shorter!" Atem backed up._

_ Hathor rose a brow, "Yeah...that's what you meant." Hathor muttered. "I imagine that is also why you were staring at me like a piece of meat as well?" She jumped onto the ledge and sat there calmly. _

_ "Oh you noticed that..." Atem chuckled nervously. However he never received a response from her. Atem started over to where she was sitting and stopped looking over the balcony, towards the horizon where she was focused on. _

_ "Looking at the sunset while I was away, was one of the things that kept me feeling close to home you know," Hathor began keeping focused on it. "I believed that if I was looking at it, that maybe the people I cared about were too. After all, no matter the distance, Sunset, Sunrise and even the stars and moon are the same to everyone who wishes to view it."_

_ Now Atem was staring at it, his violet eyes focused on it's fiery beauty. "Yes, but why choose a sunset and not one of the other things?" Atem asked not looking up. _

_ "Do you remember that day that I dragged you up on that sanddune even though you were against the whole idea of disobeying the adults?" Hathor asked. _

_ "Yes, and then you pushed me down and Mahad found us," Atem added in._

_ "Right...well I was trying to show you this that day, but all you could think about was how much trouble you would get in," Hathor replied, but without annoyance. "I am fond of the sunset not only because of the memory that comes with that day but the thing I always try to go by. Although law and order are okay, they help build a person and help them learn right and wrong, if one does not take a risk once and a while they could miss out on beautiful experiences in life that leave more of an impact than everyday teachings."_

_ "Why did you not just show me this from upon this balcony though?" Atem asked. _

_ "We were too short," Hathor laughed lightly. "What I am saying is...everyone deserves true beauty in their life, and if one lives in such order that they are not willing to risk anything for it, it's very rare that they will ever find something so glorious. Because they are blinded. One must have faith in knowledge and what the heart says."_

_ Atem stared up at her once she finished her speech. Nodding a long as she spoke. "Well said," Atem said. But he realized that what she spoke of wasn't as easy as she made it sound. _

_ Hathor then stepped back onto her feet, getting down from the ledge. "I have had a long day, and the sun has nearly set. I shall be heading back to my chambers." She stated as she began to walk. _

_ "Farewell.." Atem muttered watching her leave._

_

* * *

_

_Atem stood beside Mahad in the main hall of the palace looking at Pharaoh Aknamkanon. "Is all well today Pharaoh?" Mahad asked. Ever since he had informed the Pharaoh on the evil he had sensed within the Millennium Ring Aknamkanon had been different. At least to Mahad he had, he wasn't sure if Atem had noticed or not with all of his mental preparation and training. _

_ "All is well Mahad," Aknamkanon responded calmly. _

_ "Very well, is there anything you would like us to take care of for you then?" Mahad inquired, sensing the Pharaoh's anxiety. _

_ "Just...continue your normal things, but I would appreciate it if you would check up on Seto to make sure he is not having a hard time. No need to tell him that though," the Pharaoh replied. _

_ Mahad nodded and started in that direction, Atem following. He looked down at the Prince and said, "You know, you should really be returning to training yourself, I hope I do not have to start reminding you like I have to remind Mana.." Mahad said._

_ "I assure you that that will not be the case Mahad," Atem said._

_ "I trust your word Prince, as much as I trust that I know the reason why you have decided on following me to visit Seto," Mahad said keeping his focus on where he was walking. He had other things on his mind that were far more important than whatever internal fight Atem might be having in his brain. _

_Shortly after they reached the library where Seto was with Hathor. He was about being safe than sorry, and since there was currently nothing that needed to be assisted in the palace he had her proving her knowledge with simple spells of white magic. Mahad and Atem stopped seeing the two in the midst of a friendly debate. _

_ "Oh you are so smart," Hathor said smiling lightly. Mahad remained silent, both himself and Seto sensing the sarcasm. Atem...not so much. "I would be ever so lost without you Seto."_

_ "I am sure you would," Seto muttered. Seto looked up at Mahad and said, "Is something the matter Mahad?" _

_ "Oh not at all. The Pharaoh simply asked me to come check up and see if she was giving you a hard time," Mahad said. He glanced down at Atem who was making a face, looking between Seto and Hathor. "But it seems you two are getting along just fine to me." _

_ Seto nodded slowly only briefly taking a look at the expression upon the Prince's face. "Sure, she's a complete doll." Seto said placing a hand on Hathor's head. _

_ "What is that suppose to mean?" Hathor countered back. "You know, I did return for a reason. I am trained enough not to need you boys to follow me around and take care of me like this."_

_ "Yes, but the point is to keep practicing your abilities until they are needed. Especially since there is no one currently in need of healing at the moment either. Seto is just doing what the Pharaoh asked keeping your powers in top shape until the right time," Mahad explained. _

_ "I will let you take it from here Mahad," Seto said walking off from the room. _

_ "Well I would appreciate it if I was not being told to create cute fuzzy creatures as practice of my abilities. It is insulting," Hathor huffed once Seto left the room. "I have learned far more than you two give me credit for." _

_ Mahad looked down at Hathor with a smile. "I see. Well I don't know what to say, if Seto and I train you too hard you could surpass us all one day," Mahad said with a hint of sarcasm. Hathor blinked as he said this and looked at Atem who had come back to reality when Mahad spoke those words._

_ "I would not count on that," Atem muttered. _

_ "I will prove you wrong if you would like!" Hathor retorted._

_ Mahad smiled, glad to have accomplished what he was hoping to. "I think I have a way for you to both learn something and show off what abilities you already have gained to date," Mahad said in a matter of fact tone. Atem and Hathor both looked up at their friend with a raised brow, interested in knowing the way that they could beat each other. _

_

* * *

_

_ Both teenagers were led to a basement chamber in the palace that neither knew about. It was dark and rather eerie. Wooden platforms were raised up by chains, but one could suspect that they would be lowered over the deep pit of darkness in the center. Mahad stopped at a set of chairs and told the pair to go to opposite sides of one the arena after he gave them two golden objects to put on their left wrists. _

_ "What I have given to both of you is a device called the DiaDhank. It uses the life force, or the Ba, of it's user in order to summon things called Shadow Creatures. Some may merely be ones we sealed away in Stone Tablets from casual thieves or the Ka that lives inside of you," Mahad began explaining. "But since both of you are too underdeveloped your Ka's have not yet been born. Whether that be one, or many. However, regardless of this, be aware that when the day comes that your powers are strong enough, you may only summon up to three monsters. Each monster, dependent upon the power of it, drains your life force." _

_ "The consequence?" Atem asked keeping his eyes steady on Hathor the whole time. _

_ "If your Spirit Monsters are to be beaten, and your life force grows low you may either faint or it will result in death," Mahad finished. "Keep in mind of course that if a weaker spirit monster is destroyed your life force will be barely affected. It is a matter of strategy."_

_ "Fine, seems simple enough considering who the opponent is," Hathor muttered. _

_ Mahad took a seat and looked between the two ready to monitor the fight. Two of the wooden platforms lowered, allowing Hathor and Atem for room to move around while in the midst of battle. This stuff was needed to be taught even if right now it was only to allow them to blow off some steam and show off what they do know at that current time._

_ Atem, who easily got the hang of what he was doing, summoned a monster first. A small monster with brown fur, big eyes and green hands and feet appeared in the mini arena. It blinked stupidly, looking back at Atem. _

_ Hathor meanwhile snickered at the sight of the monster. "Can I meet the thief that had that Ka? Pretty please?" Hathor said holding out the DiaDhank. "I summon Decoy Dragon." _

_ "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Hathor," Atem remarked with a smirk. "Kuriboh may appear small and harmless, but you are as inexperienced as I am, thus I would not recommend getting overly confident." Truth was, Atem has seen some of these spirit battles take place when a thief was brought into be judged by the Sacred Guardian's. He had some idea of what he was doing._

_ Hathor merely frowned. "I'll keep that in mind Prince. Decoy Dragon, attack the furball!" Hathor ordered. Decoy Dragon fluttered around and attacked with a small flame from it's mouth. Kuriboh blinked as it got caught on fire and started floating around the arena, ultimately bumping into Decoy Dragon in the process. Both of the monsters were destroyed, disappearing. _

_ This chain occurred for a period of time. Atem summoning weak monsters and Hathor fighting back. Mahad in the meantime growing bored with the on going pattern. He realized that Atem was playing weak on purpose while Hathor was...just doing as they had been told. _

_ "For the love of Ra, why must you continue to insult me with such an attempt!" Hathor retorted across to Atem. The flames that were lighting the dungeon flickered as Hathor snapped her wrist with the DiaDhank on it. Another monster appeared before them. A small fairy-like creature dressed in white. _

_ Atem stared at it confidently, not having noticed the magic that had been used to summon it. He merely ordered his monster to attack it. The fairy dodged swiftly and struck Atem's monster with it's tiny staff. Atem cringed slightly as his monster was destroyed, but not enough hurt to really effect him. Only make him feel a short pain for a moment. That was what Mahad had been talking about. _

_ "Now who is the one judging a book by it's cover?" Hathor inquired. "Not only did my White Magician Pikeru destroy your Shadow Creature, but it also can restore me life force with it's White Magic. Of course, being one with White Magic myself that is." _

_ "No matter the opponent, monster or human you must always take each fight seriously!" Mahad called out to Atem. _

_ "I am aware of that," Atem muttered summoning another monster in which Pikeru easily destroyed. Next, a Giant Stone Solider was summoned, sitting there in the arena unwilling to budge._

_ Pikeru flew up to the Stone Solider and attacked with it's staff. Nothing happened, and eventually the tiny fairy grew tired, and fainted itself. Holding up the DisDhank, without a word, Hathor then summoned another monster to her aid. Twin Elves, one that was blonde and that had red hair. The twins attacked swiftly, trying to hack away at the Stone Solider's defenses. _

_ "Oh come on Prince, quit hiding behind your stone monster and fight me like you were. Surely, after summoning such inferior creatures to your side you have something up your sleeve to prove just how much you can actually do!" Hathor beckoned. Trying to get Atem to summon something else so that the Gemini Elf could destroy it. "That is of course unless all you are powerful enough to do is summon monsters like you already have. Then I would just recommend forfeiting now so that we are not standing here all day wasting precious time." _

_ "I could summon something stronger and you know it!" Atem retorted. _

_ "I would if I could see it before my own two eyes. But thus I do not, so what am I meant to believe future Pharaoh? You can not defend Egypt with a Giant Rock!" Hathor countered. _

_ Atem glared. "Very well then! You want to see something that represents what I can truly summon!" Atem exclaimed. Mahad stood up in disapproval, but nothing was about to waver the young Prince on his angry stupor. The Giant Solider of Stone disappeared, and in it's place an over sized Gorilla reappeared in it's place. "How is that for stronger!" _

_ Hathor stared, stunned at the sudden reaction. Not because of the monster clearly being more powerful than her own, but because she knew how much magic Atem had used to summon it, only to merely prove a point. "Clearly I have left you speechless!" Atem continued pointing toward Gemini Elf, "Go ahead and attack her monster, proving how powerful you are!" _

_ "Prince! Cease your attack at once!" Mahad ordered, readying his own Spirit Monster to defend the Gemini Elf. _

_ The attack was already incoming though. Hathor knew the destruction of them was inevitable, even if Mahad tried to intervene there was not enough time to save them. She felt her magic rise, the only thing she knew she could do to ease the feeling she would feel upon the Gemini Elf being destroyed. The Gorilla's fist made contact with them, but something made Hathor look up quickly; the cry of a dragon. _

_ A bright light shined momentarily throughout the dungeon, blinding the three. Hathor felt herself pushed back on the wooden platform, she dropped from being weakened by her monster being destroyed. After a few seconds, and the light disappeared, her turquoise eyes peeked out from being hidden beneath her arms. Hathor watched Atem breathing heavily from all of the power that had been used in just summoning and attacking that monster. "I forfeit," Hathor said simply, crawling to her knees._

_ "Where are your words now?" Atem asked through heavy breathing, clearly still pleased with himself. "I summoned one stronger Shadow Creature and I have you quivering in fear!" _

_ "Prince quit being blinded by your own ignorance!" Mahad cut in. _

_ Hathor stood up slowly, walking to the cold cement of the dungeon, ignoring Atem's words. She was still in shock that he had actually attacked her. "One needs to know when and when not to forfeit. You see it as quivering in fear, and yes, although I might have been, I assure you I was not in the way that your mind is letting you believe." Hathor then started out of the dungeon past Mahad who was only holding his head in annoyance. _

_ Berserk Gorilla disappeared as Atem sat down on the spot in exhaustion. Mahad started over to his friend and looked down at him from the end of the platform. "Pleased with yourself?" Mahad asked. Atem looked up, unsure of how to answer the High Priest. "Do you really believe that that proved to me how much you have been training Atem!" _

_ Atem stared wide-eyed as Mahad referred to him by his actual name, something that Mahad rarely did since he was respectful to the fact that Atem is the son of the Pharaoh. "Your actions merely proved to me how much more training you are in need of. If you believe that forfeiting is a sign of weakness, I will assure you that the reasoning behind it was noble. If more harm could be done by winning, there is no wrong in admitting defeat if one can get passed their ego enough to realize it." _

_ "What are you saying...?" Atem asked standing up slowly. _

_ "Look at yourself, you pulled all of the magic and strength you could into summoning that last Shadow Creature. All because of your anger and your pride. In the game of war such a reckless act would be your downfall, just like it could have easily have been today. Your opponent will not care whether or not you used too much energy, if they have a enough magic and enough power to destroy you they will not hold back. I said this was strategy, not a power struggle," Mahad stated starting to walk off. _

_ "Are you saying I would have lost if the circumstances had of been different?" Atem asked quietly, causing Mahad to stop. _

_ "Indeed Prince. The only fear that you were able to conjure up in Hathor was the fear of hurting you. I sensed her White Magic when you attacked, and she could have defended her monster given she had chosen to, but doing so would have resulted in harming you further than you had already harmed yourself by summoning your monster," Mahad explained. _

_ Atem stared dumbfounded at the other platform where Hathor had been standing. Now he remembered that blinding white light that had surrounded the arena just as his attack made contact with Gemini Elf. What Mahad was saying, made sense. _

_

* * *

_

'_I told you that you would have a confrontation with the Pharaoh,_' Kaiba looked up in annoyance as his _friend_ decided to make a sudden appearance before him. For what reason he didn't quite understand.

"Are you really getting back into this topic?" Kaiba retorted. "I did no such thing, I only dueled Yugi in order to prove that Tsuchi could beat one of his Egyptian God Cards. Which ended up being pointless as it is."

'_And you do not consider that duel a confrontation?_' Priest Seto inquired. Kaiba shook his head, only making Seto roll his eyes. '_Well believe it or not, you opened the Pharaoh's eyes to a problem that otherwise would have been surrounded by shadows._'

"Yay me, I feel so accomplished I can barely stand it," Kaiba said in a bored tone. He looked at the clock and said, "If you don't mind leaving me alone so I can carry on with my work and leave for the night?" Priest Seto disappeared from Kaiba's office, leaving him with the silence he yearned for.

* * *

_ It never took long for Atem to realize the mistake that he had made. Mahad's words had sunk in rather quickly leaving Atem mopping around for a while. Left to wander the palace walls with a clouded mind. His subconscious guiding him to the entrance of Hathor's chambers, and considering he had wandered the whole palace aimlessly he assumed she was inside resting. Something he too should be doing after becoming to exhausted and weak from the battle they had just endured in the dungeon. But he couldn't just resume to his own corner of the palace when he without thinking ended up where he was now. _

_ "Hathor?" Atem called out into the darkened room. Maybe she wasn't there after all. Atem stood there letting his eyes adjust to the what light was shining into the room from outside. He rounded the corner and stopped cold, spotting what he was looking for. Atem rushed onto the balcony, quickly kneeling in front of the woman he had just engaged in battle with. Hathor was sitting with her knees close to her body, staring out blankly. Even with Atem in front of her it seemed as if she was just looking through him. Her Turquoise eyes dull. _

_ And this worried him. He didn't know if he had hurt her more than she had acted in the dungeon. "Speak to me," Atem muttered with a frown. He was taken a back when she silently took both of his hands in hers. Saying nothing, Atem felt warmth, and his energy returning to him before he could oppose. "You are...healing me...?" Atem questioned. "B-But what about yourself?"_

_ Hathor's eyes slowly shut, as she toppled over to the side only to have Atem catch her. He shook her gently trying to get her to speak. To his relief, her eyes slowly flickered open. "My life force will be restored by morning. You needn't worry about me Prince," Hathor said quietly. She sat back up slowly, leaning back against the balcony wall, shutting her eyes. Atem, inching closer in case she was ready to collapse a second time. "I insist that you leave me be, your presence is not needed." _

_ Atem made a face even though she wasn't paying attention to his expression. She was clearly angered by how he had reacted in the battle, and he was angry with himself too. For being completely naive and not only embarrassing himself, but hurting her in the process of his ignorance. "You're angry," Atem said stating the obvious. "But regardless you should rest after using so much energy." _

_ "A little late to be concerned about my well-being," Hathor responded bitterly. _

_ "Better late than not at all," Atem countered causing Hathor to open an eye and look at him. "I am far from being the future Pharaoh that everyone knows is in the years ahead. My fate is inevitable, and yet all I can really hope to achieve is to be half the man that my father is as Pharaoh. If I could even accomplish a fraction of what he has I would be able to rest peacefully upon an early death," Atem explained, staring at Hathor as she had begun paying full attention to his seriousness. "But I could not begin to feel peace if those whom I cherish in my life have become pained, especially if it is because of my own doing."_

_ "Atem-" Hathor started but cut herself off as her hand was taken in his. Watching as he gently pulled it up to his face as his head was bowed down. Upon feeling the warmth of his breath and lips on the top of her hand, Hathor stiffened up and remained silent. She looked away from the scene in order to hide what dumb expression may have been engraved over her face._

_ "My ignorance and my pride got the better of me and as a result I almost hurt you. Because I was too anxious to prove that I can be worthy of my future title, I didn't see that your surrender was not because of weakness but selflessness," Atem finished, bowing his head in shame. _

_ Hathor sighed lightly looking at him. "You will always be worthy of your title Atem, whether you chose to believe it or not," Hathor said. Atem raised his head a bit to look at her, now focused in on him. "Although I say this, I also say this knowing you are not your father. You can not expect to do everything he did as I am sure that even your father has made mistakes during his reign. As will you, but you cannot possibly sit there and feel ashamed over every little thing. All you can do is get back up and try again, following your heart a long the way. Those who care about you will be there regardless of any faults."_

_ Atem stared contently, making Hathor shift nervously. He smiled lightly, moving to the spot beside her. "You are right," he finally said, being unable to wipe the blissful expression from his face. _

_ "Naturally..." Hathor muttered taking her hand back from his grip. _

_ Atem opened an eye, looking down at her chuckling. "Of course," he said. The side of his mouth twitched as he realized that she took her hand back from his. He hadn't even realized he was still holding on to it in the first place. "I still think you should rest..." _

_ "Nooo..." Hathor protested, her eyes focusing in and out from exhaustion. She attempted to sit up and speak, mumbling, "One more thing...you need to have a grasp on the things that make you happy...because although there will be more hard times when you become Pharaoh...those things will keep you going. Knowing what you want out of the life you live...and never letting it go...keep that in mind..." Hathor yawned. "But maybe we are too young to know what that kind of thing is..." _

_ Atem waited for Hathor to finish her sentence, only to feel her head lightly hit his arm, and the side of his chest. As he expected would eventually happen, but even in her tired stupor, Atem nodded slowly at the logic behind what she was trying to tell him. There was only one thing that was incorrect. 'I'm not too young to know...' Atem thought, looking down at her. _

* * *

**AN: **_Please, if anyone aside from Dreamer of a Thousand Memories herself is reading this story, go check out her Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction **Her Pain, His Heart** if you haven't already.  
_

_

* * *

_**Upcoming Chapter Preview: **

"_Aren't you the Prince of Egypt!" he asked quickly, ignoring the topic they had been on. Atem stared wide eyed by the sudden outburst and stepped back slightly. He then looked at Hathor and smiled, "And this must be the lovely woman you've been set up with am I right!" _

_ Atem stepped back even further, his face completely flushed with embarrassment at the thought, the accusation. "I-What? …." _

_ "NO." Hathor said quickly. _


End file.
